<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>From The Depths by Sutaoris</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25873477">From The Depths</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sutaoris/pseuds/Sutaoris'>Sutaoris</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adopted Children, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Angels &amp; Demons, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Character Death, Child Abuse, Child Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Conspiracy, Cults, Curses, Demon Summoning, Dysfunctional Family, Eventual Romance, Family Feels, Family Secrets, Ghosts, Hallucinations, Haunted Houses, Human Sacrifice, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Imprisonment, M/M, Memories, Minor Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Minor Violence, Multi, Mystery, Romance, Self-Discovery, Slow Burn, Spoilers, Superstition, Swearing, Temporary Character Death, Threats, Torture, Violence, You Have Been Warned, and, mentions of - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:42:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>43,124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25873477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sutaoris/pseuds/Sutaoris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Junmyeon's life is turned upside down when he is given the chance to inherit everything of his grandmothers under the condition he lives in her house for a year after her death. What could go wrong?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Back at it again with another spookyish romance Fic. I have all the main points of this fic planned out, but I'm unsure how long this one will be. This fic will have some mature elements such as violence and sexual themes at some point so please be aware of that. I will update the tags as often as I can. I still don't have a beta or friends really so sorry for any mistakes.  Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Darkness filled the room. Not one made naturally, no, it was one created by the air thickening as it was replaced with smoke.  The haze  further blurred Junmyeon’s vision as black spots danced before him, filling in the gaps where he might have had a chance to see something.</p><p>The pain was the worst part, making it so Junmyeon couldn’t properly focus on the list of reasons he couldn’t see. The smoke made his eyes sting, yet it was the least of his worries.  He was unable to pinpoint where the pain was coming from, the intense throbbing pain felt as if it was everywhere yet nowhere at once. </p><p>Something was weighing down in his, forcing him to stay in place. From how bad he was, it would only cause more damage to get up, but that wasn’t what was keeping him in place. There was something else, but in the mess of his mind he couldn’t recall it. </p><p>Although it was against his better judgment with how much smoke was in the room, Junmyeon took in a shaky breath. It was indeed a mistake as his lugs were instantly filled with a burning sensation. His breath had been so weak it didn’t help him feel better, if anything, it felt as if he had wasted his energy just trying to do the simple task of breathing. </p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>The voice sounded oddly familiar. Despite the utter anguish in it’s words, there was something soothing to it. Junmyeon knew this person, they were very special to him. But why couldn’t he remember them?</p><p>“I’m so sorry, Please don’t go.”</p><p>He wished he could reach out, sooth the sobbing male before him. The male was only an outline, hunched over in front of him pressing his hands against Junmyeon’s side. That had to be where the pain started, but Junmyeon honestly couldn’t say for sure. </p><p>It was all too much, and Junmyeon's eyes fell shut as he spent the rest of his energy trying to breath. As horrible as things were, there was some peace to be found. Something in his mind told him he wouldn't be alone now. Although he wasn’t sure why, he felt comforted by the idea. Someone was waiting for him, and he needed to let go and join them.</p><p>But part of him wanted to stay. Whoever was here crying out for him also needed him, wanted him to stay and was trying everything to keep him there. It brought sadness, sadness that mixed awkwardly with the comfort like oil and water. </p><p>“It's ok  [-----]” The words slip from his lips, but they were not is own. Things weren’t okay, nothing was okay. Yet those words had left him, trying to bring comfort to the person before him. </p><p>They did little to help, the person before him only sobbing even harder. The sounds pained him, but there was little he could do. If only things were different.</p><p>If only Junmyeon could stay.</p><p>***</p><p>Junmyeon sat up abruptly in his bed, gasping for air as his heart pounded in his chest. The action was so abrupt it brought the feeling of nausea and he began to realize he was sweating badly. The ill  feeling was quickly squashed as he sat in place, staring at the Salt Rock lamp sitting on his dresser and watching it slowly shift through a rainbow of colors.</p><p>A hand went instinctively to his side to make sure he wasn’t injured in any way despite the fact the pain was long gone. There was no blood to be found, but he couldn’t stop his arm from shaking as he pulled it away.  The dream had felt all too real, yet it already started to fade from his memory. There was smoke, and somebody, and he was hurt, but the rest of the pieces remained out of reach. It couldn’t have been a memory, Junmyeon had never been in a fire or near death as far as he could remember. There was the slight chance it could have happened in his childhood, but the dream didn’t have the feeling that he was a child.</p><p>For a brief moment Junmyoen could have sworn he saw something moving in his room, a cat sized shape moving around on the floor near his closet. It was hard to see what it was with the little light coming from his lamp, but it was there enough to freak him out. Junmyeon frozen in place, watching as the shape squirmed around before simply vanishing in place. </p><p>Even after it vanished, Junmyeon continued to stare at the spot, trying to come up with some sort of explanation for what in the hell that was. It wasn’t the first time his eyes had played tricks on him and made him see things, it was a common occurrence at night. But no matter how much Junmyeon moved things around his room or how dark he made it, there would always seem to be something that moved. </p><p>Junmyeon had even gone so far as trying to sleep with the light on, but the light had been too much and led to the worst sleep in his life. It was better to just suffer with whatever this was, if only just slightly better. </p><p>At first Baekhyun joked about it being a ghost there to haunt Junmyeon when he had confessed what he was seeing at night. Of course Junmyeon had disagreed, finding the idea of the supernatural lackluster. But after Junmyeon had slept over at Baekhyun’s and the younger had witnessed Junmyeon seeing a similar sight the younger had stopped joking. According to Baekhyun, Junmyeon had just sat there staring at Baekhyun's desk like there was something there with a look of fear mixed with confusion on his face, yet there was nothing there according to Baekhyun.</p><p>After that Baekhyun had stopped the jokes about Junmyeon being haunted and bought him the salt lamp in some weak attempt to dissuade anything from hanging out in Junmyeon’s room. It didn't do much, but Junmyeon appreciated his  friend's effort.</p><p>Exhausted, Junmyeon slumped back down on his mattress before looking at his alarm clock. It read 3:47am, he didn’t have work until 7. As much as he wanted to go straight back to sleep, the rapid pace of his heart kept him from falling back asleep. Junmyeon considered getting up to get a drink of water, but the thought quickly squashed. She was home, he didn’t want to run into, especially knowing that he would be getting his check today. </p><p>Junmyeon was forced to lay there and wait for his heart to calm down, slipping in and out of sleep when it finally allowed him to. He didn’t dream these times, or maybe he just didn’t remember. Either way he found himself waking up and going to work in a blur as he was consumed by exhaustion. Normally when he had a dream it would make him tired, but this time it seemed to hook into him further, dragging him down and making it even harder to get up. Lucky his job wasn’t too hard, he the book store he worked at was small and the customers were often calm. He had before had the nightmare of being a cashier at a grocery store, his current job was a piece of cake compared to that.</p><p>Still, he felt drained, barely able to get through the minimum list of things he needed to for the day. Lucky the next person coming in made no comment, knowing Junmyeon good work ethic and his tendency to get things done. </p><p>Somehow he made it home with little memory of the journey home. His feet hurt and he could feel a headache forming in the back of his head. Sleep sounded amazing, but he knew he had plenty of things to do. The house was a mess, and Junmyeon got to work sweeping, vacuuming, and cleaning everything while trying to tune out his neighbors arguing through the wall. Right when he was whipping down the kitchen after doing the dishes his older brother came out from his room, setting a large stack of dirty dishes in the sink before slipping back into his room and sending Junmyeon back to square one. </p><p>As Junmyeon finished up everything again, there was a knock on the front door. There was no way his brother would answer and his mother was out, leaving him the only person there to answer. As much as Junmyeon wanted to ignore the knocking and simply go to bed, he decided to answer the door on the off chance it was important. </p><p>Standing in the hallway outside of the apartment was an older man dressed rather nicely with a sweater vest and slacks while carrying a briefcase. He smiled at Junmyeon, and Junmyeon found himself smiling back awkwardly. “Are you Junmyeon Kim?” He asked, to which Junmyeon nodded. The man’s expression softened and he offered a hand to shake. “My Name is Vince White, I’m here in regards to your Grandmother, Boah Kim. Would it be alright for me to come in so we can talk?”</p><p>Now that was very strange. Junmyeon hadn’t been in contact with his grandma since he was very young, only getting a card occasionally when his mother didn’t throw them away. After his parents had split, his mother had wanted nothing to do with his grandmother, abruptly cutting the women out of Junmyeon’s life and leaving him with no grandparents. While Junmyeon was an adult now and could theoretically have contacted the women, he hadn’t wanted to incur his mother’s wrath and get kicked out.</p><p>Yet now a man was here wanting to talk to him of all people about here. It was a bit weird, but not the strangest thing so Junmyeon left him in. They ended up sitting at the dinner room table, the man popping open the suitcase and pulling out a few papers. </p><p>“This is paperwork going over everything she has left you in the case that you agree with her offer.” Mr. White said, sliding the papers across the table. “Her terms were rather simple, You live on her estate for a year and everything is yours. All of your basic expenses will be paid for along with an extra monthly amount will be given to you for other needs.”</p><p>“Why is my grandmother suddenly offering me everything like this?” Junmyeon asked, completely confused. Mr. White looked equally as confused, folding his hands on the table in front of him.</p><p>“You grandmother passed away Junmyeon. We sent letters to all of her relatives including you. I even sent you multiple trying to get in contact with you in order to discuss her will. I thought you knew?”</p><p>A jolt of anxiety spiked through Junmyeon, forcing him into a more awake state. His grandmother was dead? She was old, but I didn't seem like she was that old. While the news was a bit saddening, he didn’t feel broken up about it. Maybe with how sudden it was it just didn’t feel real, maybe it was due to how distant he was from her. Either way, he was shocked by the news.</p><p>His mother had probably thrown out his mail again thinking it was important, leaving him to miss the letter sent to him. Still, she should have gotten something about the death. He knew she didn’t like his grandmother, but it felt wrong she hadn’t even told him about her death. They weren’t close, but he still cared about her and would have liked to have known. Did his brother even know?</p><p>“I didn’t know.” Junmyeon’s voice was quiet as he still tried to process the news properly. “Thank you for telling me.” He looked down at the papers that had been passed to him, glancing over them. Written one was a list of assets including her house and property, two vehicles, stock she had invested in, along with a laundry list of items. On the other was what the man had just said, an agreement that he would get everything if he lived in her house for a year, signed by her. He didn’t know much about his grandmother, but he recognized her signature in all it’s large flowy glory. </p><p>Junmyeon looked up to Mr. White, a question weighing heavy on his mind. “Did she leave anything to my brother or mom?” He asked. From what he remembered, his brother had spent just as time with his grandmother. He could understand if his mother was left out, but not his brother. </p><p>Mr white shook his head. “You are the only one listed. Everything is for you if you agree to the terms.</p><p>“I would like to think about it, if that’s alright.” </p><p>Mr. White nodded, pulling out a business card and passing it to Junmyeon. “Call me as soon as you make your decision and we can set things up.” With that he stood up, bowing slightly before leaving. Junmyeon slipped the card in his pocket and moved the papers to his room, not wanting to risk them vanishing. He ended up stashing the papers in between two books on his shelf before flopping on his bed.</p><p>The entire day had been a lot, and he still wasn’t sure how to feel about everything. As much as he didn't like his current position in life, getting everything handed to him like this was a bit suspicious. But there was still one burning question in his mind. </p><p>Why him? </p><p>Junmyeon didn't have the energy to mull over the question, not even bothering to change as he wrapped himself in blankets. Tomorrow he didn’t have to work, it would be better for him to think over things then.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Please tell me you aren’t taking the offer seriously Junmyeon. Come on, think about it! A distant relative dies and leaves you a house to live in? It sounds like the set-up to a bad horror movie. I don’t want you to die yet.”</p>
<p>After much thought Junmyeon had decided to call Baekhyun and ask him about the offer. It came as no shock that the other found the idea sketchy, Junmyeon himself had been hesitant about the offer. But the more he thought about it, the more he was able to rationalize it in his own head. While he still didn’t know why the offer was just for him, everything else checked out.</p>
<p>“It’s not a distant relative Baek,” Junmyeon said, folding his laundry on his bed. Cleaning and talking to Baekhyun wasn’t the greatest combination, But Junmyeon wanted to get his room sorted while he could. “She was my grandmother, I’ve met her before, she sent my christmas cards. I’m pretty sure I’ve even been to her house unless she moved.”</p>
<p>“But it’s like in the middle of nowhere near some tiny rural town. The house is surrounded by trees. You can’t say it doesn’t sound like a horror movie.”</p>
<p>Junmyeon sighed, then stacked his clothing into one pile. “Fine, it sounds like a horror movie. But I think it might be a good idea. From the sounds of it the area is beautiful. Maybe she wanted me to see it or something.” </p>
<p>Out of the corner of Junmyeon’s eyes he saw something by his bedroom door, like his own shadow, but much shorter. He stilled in place, looking to the opposite side, then slowly let his eyes wander back to where the shadow was. It was still there, barely in sight with now distinguishing features. Junmyeon took a deep breath, before turning slowly towards the figure. But as he moved, so did it, never coming enough in his line of sight to see more of it. </p>
<p>He kept trying to watch the things as Baekhyun started to say something, but Junmyeon’s attention was taken away by his bedroom door being opened rather harshly, hitting against the wall. The younger went quiet as Junmyeon turned around to see his mother now in his room. </p>
<p>“I need to borrow some money.” She said, extending out her hand. Unfortunately, this wasn’t the first time she had done something like this. </p>
<p>“I don’t have any Cash.” She shrugged at his words, keeping her hand out.</p>
<p>“Then give me your card. You know I really need the money and I will pay you back.” She was half right, Junmyeon mother would always pay him back. It would usually be much later and the different amount she insisted was right, but he would get money back. But he didn’t know what she needed money for, and knew better then to ask.</p>
<p>Reluctantly Junmyeon pulled out his wallet from his pocket and handed her his card, to which she didn’t even give him a thank you and scurred off. If she had said thank you, Junmyeon would feel a little bit better, but she never did. </p>
<p>“What were you saying?” Junmyeon asked. He scanned his room, looking for any signs of whatever had been there earlier. But his mother coming in had made it vanish. He wasn’t sure if this was a good or bad thing, but he figured it was best not to think about it too much. In a split second decision, he went to his closet and pulled out his suitcase to put his clothes in instead of his dresser. His mother's antics had pushed him much more towards leaving and packing would help him make a more set decision. </p>
<p>“I was asking when you wanted me to drive you up there.” Baekhyun’s tone was light and airy, but it was easy to tell he was soured by Junmyeon’s mother's actions. Junmyeon was certain Baekhyun didn’t say that before, but he didn’t question it. </p>
<p>Within three days Junmyeon managed to pack up most of his room, the furniture would have to stay with his mother, possibly throwing a hissy fit over him taking any of it. From what he knew, the house was still fully furnished so things would be too bad. Apparently there were four bedrooms, so there had to be at least two beds. </p>
<p>It was odd seeing all the things he owned fit into only a few boxes and one mid sized suitcase, but seeing as Junmyeon didn’t have any hobbies or anything there wasn’t that much to pack. </p>
<p>The worst part had to be his mother. Getting a hold of her was difficult despite the fact they lived together. She was rarely home, and when she was home she was not in the best state to be communicating with. He had sent her multiple texts that he was moving out, all which had been read with no response.  He had tried to tell her one night where she hadn’t seemed to have gone, but all she had done was laugh and said something along the lines of ‘sure you are.’</p>
<p>In order to avoid conflict, Junmyeon had chosen to move out everything while she was gone. His brother never left his room so he didn’t even notice Junmyeon was leaving. Or maybe he didn and just didn’t care.  He had tried to tell his brother he was moving out, but when he popped in to tell him his brother and simply get playing his game and asked Junmyeon to get him a drink from the store.</p>
<p>So really, it didn’t matter that he was leaving. His Boss hadn’t even been upset that he was leaving so  quickly after explaining the offer; she had even offered him a job again if he came back.  ‘If he came back.’ It was such a weird sentiment. They way she said made it seem like Junmyeon wouldn’t want to come back. </p>
<p>But much as most of Junmyeon’s life, things could go smoothly. </p>
<p>As Junmyeon was putting the last of the boxes in the trunk his mother got home, parking right next to them with a bitter expression on her face that Junmyeon knew well. Baekhyun was readjusting something in the back seat, freezing in his spot as he realized what was about to go down. </p>
<p>“Where are you going?” </p>
<p>Junmyeon sighed, moving one of the boxes aside to make more room. He really didn’t want to do this, he had tried everything to avoid this. At least Baekhyun could hide in the car and not be forced to deal with the ugliness head on. </p>
<p>“I’m moving out, I told you multiple times.”<br/>
Her eyes narrowed at him, before sweeping over to Baekhuyn in the car.</p>
<p>“And Where do you think you are going? I know you can’t go live with him, he lives on campus.” Her words came out as an insult, as if it was a bad thing Baekhyun went to college. This was also the same woman she had many times gotten drunk and complained that Junmyeon wasn’t going to college. </p>
<p>“I’m moving into Grandmother’s place. Which I guess you didn’t even think of since you hid the fact she died from me.” Junmyeon didn't need to add the last part, but he was so done with his mother at this point.</p>
<p>His mother’s expression faltered, dropping into a look of confusion for the faintest of moments before the realization hit her. Her eyes widened as she paled. </p>
<p>“You-”</p>
<p>“I was in her will. She left me enough to live at her place for a while. ” He didn’t let her finish as he watched her fumble in her brain, trying to process everything. She had gone so long ignoring the prospect that Junmyeon could leave, she couldn’t deal with it now that it was happening. And in all honesty, Junmyeon would have probably stayed and dealt with her longer if he hadn’t been given the opportunity to leave.</p>
<p>“How dare you.” She spat out, taking a step forward. “I’ve done so much for you, and this is what you chose to do? You’re just going to run off without so much as a word. There is nothing for you out there, that woman was crazy and will only ruin you.” </p>
<p>Junmyeon didn’t answer, instead choosing to wiggle the last of his boxes in the trunk. His mother seemed to find it to be the chance to continue on. She moved closer, placing a hand on the trunk door. “What about rent? I can’t cover it by myself.” That statement was a lie, She made far more than Junmyeon and could cover rent. She just didn’t want to pay the rent, she would rather squander her money in other places. </p>
<p>“Then get Junghoon to get a job.” Junmyon hated bringing his brother into anything since his older brother hadn't done anything to him. But his brother hadn’t done anything other than play video games in his bedroom since he had graduated highschool, his mother bankrolling anything he wanted.  Junmyeon had been the one to go out, get a job, take care of the house, do everything his mother had asked of him as his brother wouldn’t even one thing his mother asked of him.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe you’re doing this to me! You know what? Don’t bother coming back when things go wrong and you have to come crawling back here. You’re room’s going to be rented out to someone who isn’t so selfish!” Her words were thick with venom and spite. She gave Junmyeon little time to move out of the way as she slammed the trunk closed and stomped towards the apartment building. Before she entered, she turned back and made sure Junmyeon saw her glare. </p>
<p>Baekhyun waited a minute before slipping out of the back seat and slowly walking up to Junmyeon. The younger was frazzled, clearly at a loss of what to say or do. Despite Junmyeon spending most of his time trying to hide his interaction with his mother from Baekhyun, the younger had to witness two run-ins in less than a week. </p>
<p>Not wanting to make things weird or even more uncomfortable for Baekhyun, Junmyeon gave Baekhyun a soft smile and ruffled his hair, which instantly seemed to snap the younger out of his head. He huffed about not being treated like a kid and Junmyeon got into the passenger seat of the car. Junmyeon could drive despite not owning a car,he had learned how to drive  with Baekhyun's car. He was a bit later than most to learn, but it was just the way things were. </p>
<p>“We should stop somewhere and get food before we head out, I’m starving and the drive is over two hours.” Junmyeon said when Baekhyun got in.</p>
<p>“Ah, don’t remind me that you're going to be too far away for me to drive and save you from a haunted house at 3am.”</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Junmyeon didn’t think his Grandmother had been rich by any means, but upon pulling up to her house it was clear she had money. The house was large, two story modern looking colonial with a large garden in front of it that looked well kept. It even had a stone walkway leading to the front door, with a path that branched to what looked to be the back of the house, and another that led into the tree’s surrounding the house. </p>
<p>There was an older looking woman standing in the garden with a hose, watering the plant. She smiled upon seeing Junmyeon and Baekhyun, waving at them as they got out of the car. The gardener, Junmyeon remember Mr. White Briefly mentioning the house came with a gardener and she would be there with the house keys when he arrived. </p>
<p>“You must be Junmyeon, I’m Anna.” The woman greeted, shaking Junmyeon’s hand. Anna proceeded to pull out a key ring and hand it over to Junmyeon. “Those are the house keys and the car keys, If you have any questions my number is written down inside. I stop by every Monday and Thursday morning to work on the garden.”</p>
<p>Junmyeon thanked her as he looked over the keys. He stopped on the car key, looking back up at her. “Car keys?”</p>
<p>“Oh yes, your grandmother had two cars. Mr. White told me that they both are yours now.  They are in the garage right now since your grandmother didn’t drive much.”</p>
<p>Junmyeon and Baekhyun exchanged looks, before thanking the women and entering the house. The inside of the house was large and spacious, filled to the brim with finite and decorations that looked right out of a catalog. They were greeted with light oak wood flooring, eggshell white walls, steel windows and a soft color pallet. Although the structure was clearly based on an old design, it’s insides screamed modern with a rustic flare. </p>
<p>They took the time to explore, Finding out the house had not one, but two master bedrooms, one on each floor. His grandmother had lived on the bottom floor one, it filled with her belongings. He couldn’t blame her, the room had a nice flow to it, and bathroom with a tub that had jets in it, and a large window in the bedroom with a beautiful view into another garden and the woods behind it. </p>
<p>The house had other bedrooms, next to each of the master bedrooms was a smaller room that was fully furnished, and 3 rooms that could have been bedrooms but one was unused and another was storage, filled with boxes with only a small path.</p>
<p>There was so much and everything was so nice, Junmyeon couldn’t believe his grandmother lived alone in the house. Well, she hadn’t been fully alone, her nurse had lived in the house full time. But still, it was a bunch of space Junmyeon didn’t know what to do with. He already had plans to sell or rent out the place at the end of his stay, knowing he would never have a way to have the house feel properly lived in. </p>
<p>Junmyeon decided he would live in the downstairs bedroom next to the master bedroom with the possibility of moving into his grandmother's old room when he managed to get himself to pack up her stuff. They didn’t even have time to fully unpack Junmyeon’s stuff, bringing in everything and leaving it scattered around the living room. </p>
<p>“I think I should sleep over tonight. This place is way too big for you to be alone.” Baekhyun declared as if he hadn’t brought his overnight bag with him and planned it all ahead of time. Junmyeon would have let him stay either way, but he didn’t agree with what Baekhyun said.</p>
<p>Junmyeon didn’t mind being alone, he often felt like he had been alone in his mother’s apartment. But this was different, there would be no older brother just hanging out in his bedroom. And as much as Junmyeon liked his own space, it felt comforting to have a friend stay for the first night. </p>
<p>They raided the Kitchen, finding it stocked with food that looked as if it had recently been put there, before making sleeping arrangements in the living room and putting a movie on the massive tv. Junmyeon felt like a kid again at a sleepover, Baekhyun and him huddling close as they made terrible commentary or the bad comedy Baekhyun had picked out. The younger old made it halfway through the next equally bad comedy before passing out, leaving Junmyeon half asleep as he looked out the window next to him.</p>
<p>From the angle he was seated and could see the night sky just over the trees. Unlike in the city, he could see the stars scattered in the night sky. If he were more awake, he might even have been able to point out a consitatin or two. A warm, fuzzy filled his chest, as if he had heard good news about an old friend. It was weird, he had never before really cared for the night sky. But now it had brought him comfort, easing him into a restful sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Junmyeon found himself waking up around noon, Baekhyun still completely out next to him on the floor. It had been so long since he had slept in , he felt almost sick, as if he had rested too long. The feeling was unpleasant, as if his body was more tired then he went to bed. He quickly picked up his phone and set a proper morning alarm on his phone through his slightly blurred vision. 9am seemed reusable enough to get up from now on, not 11:47.</p>
<p>He made an attempt to shake Baekhuyn awake, but the younger barely stirred, mumbling something about salt. </p>
<p>It was doubtful Baekhyun would be up any time soon, so Junmyeon took the time to make the younger something to eat. He wasn’t the best cook, but he knew how to make Eggs without burning them. Toast was also easy. The same could not be said about Baekhyun who had on multiple occasions managed to ruin the microwave in his house, resulting in a ban from using it and having to buy his own. Junmyeon could make plenty of things in the microwave, but it just wasn’t the same as something made on the stove.</p>
<p>The weather outside was nice, so Junmyeon decided to crack open a few windows and let the place air out a bit after he finished cooking. Although the place looked well cared for, there was a bit of dust left around in places giving away the fact nobody had been living inside the house for a while. He decided he would go through and clean after Baekhyun left, not wanting to bore the younger. </p>
<p>“Smells good.” Baekhyun mumbled, sitting up from his spot on the floor as he rubbed his eyes. His fluffy hair was sticking out in every direction in a cute way as he let out a small yawn. Junmyeon brought his plate over and set it before him on the coffee table, before taking the spot next to him. They ate in a peaceful silence, both of them not awake to hold a proper conversation nor needing to. </p>
<p>Unpacking his stuff wasn’t too difficult, Junmyeon didn't have much and there was more than enough storage space for everything. His clothes only ended up filling up half of the closet space, the room still looked rather barren even when he set up his salt rock lamp in its rightful place on the dresser. The contract had mentioned Junmyeon would be given an ‘allowance,’ so maybe he would be able to fill in the gaps later. Junmyeon kind of wanted another salt lamp for the living room.</p>
<p>Junmyeon was in the middle of putting his suitcase in the closet when there was a knock on the front door, stopping Baekhyun in the middle of his complaints about some professor at his college. The two of them looked at each other, not really sure who could be showing up. Junmyeon had briefly gone over the whiteboard in the kitchen with a few names and business cards, but that was about it. </p>
<p>His grandmother seemed to pay for many services, having people come over often. Junmyeon was for sure going to cancel the cleaning one since it was something he could do himself, even if the place was large. Without the pressure from his mother, cleaning sounded like it might be relaxing.</p>
<p>Baekhyun on the other hand looked spooked, and he picked up one of the Book’s off of Junmyeon’s dresser like it would offer any sort of protection before Following Junmyeon to the door. On each side of the door were long, thin wall to ceiling windows just big enough for a person to get through if the glass was gone with curtains over them. Unlike Baekhyun, Junmyeon wasn’t worried about whoever was knocking. He didn’t bother looking through the peephole before opening the door.</p>
<p>Standing on the front porch was a guy roughly around the same age as them and a bit taller then Junmyeon. His eyes widened a bit in surprise as the door opened, but he was quick to offer Junmyeon his hand. “You must be Junmyeon. I’m Yixing.” He said, a soft smile appearing on his face. Junmyeon took his hand and shook it.</p>
<p>At that moment Baekhyun decided the stranger wasn’t dangerous and moved to stand next to Junmyeon. “Why does everyone assume you are Junmyeon? I’ve been here both times. I could be Junmyeon.” There was a slight whine to his words, and Yixing’s attention quickly went to him.</p>
<p>“Junmyeon very much appears like Boah. It’s easy to tell.” Yixing said. He then offered his hand to Baekhyun. “I’m Yixing.” He greeted me again. </p>
<p>“Baekhyun. I’m Junmyeon’s best friend. You will be seeing me a lot.” Junmyeon almost coughed at his friend's remark, impressed by the 180 he was pulling. </p>
<p>“It’s nice to meet you both.” Yixing said. He then proceeded to hold up the papers he was holding in his other hand, offering them to Junmyeon. “I was your grandmother's food person. I stopped by once a week to make sure she had everything she needed. I even filled the house for you last week. This paper has all the information, and the way to do it all online. Boah liked for me to come and see her person, but I can do whatever you want.”</p>
<p>Junmyeon glanced down at the paper’s, before looking back at Yixing. Before he could even think of what to say, Baekhyun was already speaking up again. “Thank you very much Yixing. I’m sure Junmyeon would love to have you stop by in person. I’m afraid he doesn’t really know anyone out here, and it might be nice to have a friend.”</p>
<p>Shameless, but Junmyeon didn’t expect any less from Baekhyun. Yixing looked a little confused at Baekhyun's interference, but Junmyoen nodded his head in agreement. He didn’t know anything about the small town nearby, and the service was already paid for so he didn’t have an issue with it for now. And Baekhyun was right, It would be nice to have somebody around every once in a while. There was no way Baekhyun could make his way out here all the time. </p>
<p>“Ah, Thank you. I like this job. I’m glad I may continue it.” There was something weird about the way Yixing spoke, but Junmyeon paid no mind to it. Everything he said came with the slightest accent, and Junmyeon wasn’t one to Judge.  He grew up Learning Korean, but very quickly was  switched over to full english by his mother. Now that he thought about it, it all started around the same time he had stopped seeing his grandmother. </p>
<p>“Would you like to come in? If you filled the kitchen, I think you know it even better than myself.” Junmyeon offered, letting the other in. Yixing went straight to the kitchen, pointing out where everything was, even showing how in the pantry that the side wall slid to the side and led to even more storage space. </p>
<p>“Can you cook?” Baekhyun asked around the time Yixing finished talking. </p>
<p>Yixing nodded. “I sometimes cooked for Boah when asked. I like it.”</p>
<p>Baekhyun's eyes lit up and he smacked his hands on the counter. “Can you make us something? I haven’t eaten real food in forever.” Junmyeon wanted to argue he cooked for Baekhyun only this afternoon, but Yixing was quick to agree and Junmyeon left to sit around as his best Friend chatted up his new delivery person. </p>
<p>At least Yixing was nice, and he earnestly listened to everything they said to him. Within an hour he had managed to whip up the most delicious looking food Junmyeon had ever seen in his life for them to eat. Somewhere in the process of eating Baekhuyn had managed to weasel Yixing's number from him in order ‘to have someone who can check on Junmyeon.” Once they were done Junmyoen cleaned the kitchen as Baekhyun gathered his things to return home. </p>
<p>“Call me if you need anything okay? The second some ghost starts messing with you I will drive my ass back here with all the salt I can get.” Baekhyun hugged Junmyeon. Junmyeon wanted to laugh at the words, but deep down he knew Baekhyun would do something like that. </p>
<p>“I will Baekhyun, You don’t need to worry about me. Focus on school, then you can visit more, okay?” Baekhyun nodded. With that, he left, leaving Junmyoen alone with Yixing. </p>
<p>They were met with an awkward silence, the icebreaker between them long gone. Dustings of orange were starting to form in the sky, soon it would be sunset and Junmyeon felt as if he had gotten little done today despite doing everything he wanted. </p>
<p>“I should go.” Yixing said, giving a small bow. But he didn’t straight up leave, heistiaing halfway down the front steps. He ended up turning around and looking back at Junmyeon. “Junmyeon, make sure to close all your windows before dark.”</p>
<p>“Is there crime way out here?” The statement puzzled Junmyeon, sleeping with windows open at night was a normal way to keep a house cool. Then again, maybe it wasn’t the safest place? Junmyeon didn’t know the area. The house was still a bit out from even the small town, so it seemed to be a bit of a stretch.</p>
<p>“Ah no, it’s just…” Yixing paused, trying to think of what to say. “People around here believe if you leave a way open, things will be welcome in your house you do not ask for. Not good things. I think it is better to be safe.”</p>
<p>Junmyeon stared at Yixing, taking in the serious look on his face. Yixing wasn’t playing, he didn’t seem like the type to joke around like that or try to stir up trouble. Again, his word choice was odd, and Junmyeon was more than thankful Yixing hadn’t mentioned this to Baekhyun. The younger would take it as a sure sign the house was cursed or something if he heard something like that. </p>
<p>Another day, and another mystery. But Junmyeon wasn’t worried, every window and door could be locked, and the cell service out there was surprisingly good. The house was huge, even if someone broke in Junmyeon could think of plenty of hiding spots off the top of his head.</p>
<p>“I’ll make sure to close my windows, Thank you Yixing.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nothing happened the 2nd night, but Junmyeon did wake up to see a  bird perched outside his window. He buyed himself with cleaning the main parts of the house, not bothering with rooms he knew wouldn’t be used any time soon. He would clean those later when it was time for spring cleaning or something.</p>
<p>After he was done, he decided to check out the papers Yixing had given him. The online portion was just docs of sorts that he could fill out everything he liked and didn't like, what brands he ate, what stores, anything and everything someone could need. There were check lists of what he would need and how often.Junmyeon was quick to fill it all out and send it out to Yixing. He then relaxed in the living room,  playing around on the piano a bit. He didn’t know how to play, but he always liked the idea of learning how to.</p>
<p>But there was only so much Junmyeon could do before he realized he had a major problem: Junmyeon had  nothing to do. He had no job, no bills, no hobbies, nothing to do. He didn’t like sitting around like this, doing nothing. He had all the time in the world now, he needed to do something. </p>
<p>Maybe…</p>
<p>Junmyeon called up Mr. White, the older man picking up rather quickly. </p>
<p>“How can I help you Junmyeon? Do you need more spending money?” </p>
<p>“No, no, that’s not why I called.” Junmyoen said, making a mental note to check how much money was put on the card that he had been given. “I was wondering if something I wanted to do could be at least partly covered by what was left of me?”</p>
<p>“Sure, I can check for you. What do you want to know?”</p>
<p>Junmyeon tapped his fingers nervously on the counter. “I was wondering if I could take some online classes, maybe for college. I just realized I have nothing to do, and I wanted to do something productive.”</p>
<p>“That would be fully covered, Junmyeon, Just put in the information for the card I gave you and send me an email about it and I will make sure it’s all sorted out. You can do this for anything that you need.”</p>
<p>Junymeon froze in place,  not believing what he was hearing. Surely this was too much. How rich was his grandmother? Should he be worried about squandering it all away?</p>
<p>“Are you sure it would be okay?”</p>
<p>Mr. White Chuckled on the other end, relaxing Jnumyeon a bit somehow. “Junmyeon, Your Grandmother set aside plenty to cover any schooling you would like to complete. I just had to wait for you to bring it up, she wanted to make sure it was something you wanted to do, not something you felt like you had to.”</p>
<p>“Thank you.” Junmyeon said before hanging up. </p>
<p>His grandmother had planned so much for him, yet he still didn’t have the slightest idea why she left it all for him. Junmyeon wasn't special like her. Everyone who spoke about her seemed to love her, their eyes lighting up when talking about her. At times like this he wished he had gotten the chance to talk to her, to know her better. Maybe then he would have a clue at least. </p>
<p>It was only day two, yet she was doing so much more for him then he could ever do for her. It inspired him a bit, he wanted to do something, do good in a way he could imagine would make her proud. </p>
<p>“Thank you.” Junmyeon repeated again to the empty house, a small part of him hoping that there was some way she could hear him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm so sorry this part is coming so late. I wanted to update every few days, But I ended up getting pretty sick and didn't have the energy to write. But I'm feeling better-ish now and am ready to write more! I have so much planned for this and I'm itching to get to the spicy bits? I don't know if that's the right word, but Things will get more interesting very soon. Stay safe out there!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Picking up a few online classes did help fill the void in Junmyeon, but something still felt off. The courses were easy enough, everything he needed could be found online and he found himself quickly getting through the course work laid out for him. He thought he might be a bit out of touch, but upon realizing he had managed to get a month's worth of work done in half the time he decided there were other things he should probably mix into his life. </p>
<p>One day he decided to google his house, wondering if there was any information he could get about it. The documentation could only tell him so much, but the internet managed to pull up things he didn’t know, things that weren’t put on the papers. Like how the land he was on was pretty old, and how the house had been rebuilt twice not including the improvement done upon it by his grandmother. Apparently it had burnt down twice, which was a fairly low number, but for an amount of times the same house was to burn down it was pretty odd. There would be no burning candles in the house any time soon.</p>
<p>On a particularly nice day Junmyeon found himself wandering outside. The garden was large and expansive, covering a good portion on the side of the house along with the front. He decided to follow the stone path through it, leading him to a pond sitting a few feet into the trees next to the house. Traces of the house could be seen through the tree, but the space was still seduced enough to feel as if you were in nature. </p>
<p>The pond was of decent size, large enough that you could use a canoe to get across it, but not so big you couldn’t just easily walk around to the other side if you wanted to. On the edge slowest to him was a tiny wooden dock that looked old and worn, seemingly made so a person or two could sit on it and let their legs sit in the water. I only went four or five feet into the water, and Junmyeon was unable to tell how deep the dark waters were. </p>
<p>Only a short distance away from the water's edge was an equally old iron bench that appeared to at one point have wood on it, but it had long since broken and rotted away. Vine had overgrown the structure, engaging themselves in the weeds overgrowing the area. If Junmyeon were to guess, it looked as if at some point long ago there had been a smaller garden near the water. </p>
<p>This area was pretty much untouched, and something about that parked joy in Junmyeon. This could be his little area, his work project. The pond was beautiful and had a relaxing vibe, Junmyeon had never really been into gardening, but he liked the idea of fixing the space. With little though he ran back to the house, going through the garage and finding some gardening stuff in a little pull cart. At first he thought it might be Anna’s, but when he looked at the handle he found the name ‘Boah’ poorly scribbled on it in sharpie, almost like a child had done it.</p>
<p>Junmyoeon didn’t know anything about flowers, but he figured a good start would be to rip out all the weeds, then google what would be later. He let whatever plants that looked like flowers stay, taking pictures so he could later look them up for further help. When he took a small break he looked up a similar looking bench and ordered it to replace the decaying one. Modernizing this spot too much just felt wrong, he wanted to keep the spirit it had. </p>
<p>“It’s so pretty.” A soft voice whispered, jolting Junmyeon up from his work. A Few feet away from him at the edge of the garden he saw a small blurr of darkness vanish, barely giving him time to register that it was much taller than any of the cat sized ones he had seen. Whatever it had been didn’t run into the trees, no, it had just disappeared into open space. Junmyeon stared at the spot it had vanished, hoping to see if there was any sign of it again, but he was met with nothing. </p>
<p>A small part of him had hoped the things he saw would stop at his old house, but apparently it was something he would continue to deal with. Junymeon took a deep breath, trying to realx his heart going crazy in his chest  before slowly rising and moving to the spot where it had been. Maybe it was stupid of him, but he just wanted to make sure it wasn’t still there. </p>
<p>Whatever it was, it no longer was there. But next to where it vanished was an argument of stone of various sizes all stacked against each other, surrounded a much larger rock. The space around the stone was neat and well kept, not a single weed was to be seen. A marker of some sort.</p>
<p>Something clenched in Junmyeon's gut, making him take a step back. An icy chill caressed his spine, not enough to cause almr but enough to make him turn and quickly walk back towards the house. He wasn’t scared, he knew that feeling all too well. Unsettled was a better word choice, spooked by that thing suddenly showing up. </p>
<p>Irrational thoughts crept into his head, and Yixing words rang through his mind. He had made sure to close the door and windows that night, but had he done it the nights after? The things hadn’t been in the house though, so maybe it really couldn’t come inside? </p>
<p>His eyes darted to his phone, but he stopped himself from doing anything. He was seeing things, he always had seen things like that. This was nothing new, there was really no reason to get freaked out. Whatever it was had never even bothered Junmyeon, it just would kindly be there and do it’s own things. There was no reason for him to freak out about this. </p>
<p>Yet he had heard something, he was sure of it. </p>
<p>No, everything was fine. Junmyeon was just going stir crazy, he hadn’t talked to a real person in days. Sure Baekhyun was fine on the phone, but it wasn’t the same as seeing someone. Anna would often finish her work before Junmyeon had even woken up, and she had cut back to only one day. Yixing was fine, but still, that was one day. Junmyeon needed to go out to see people, talk to them, and interact. Then he could freak out about his halicialations talking. </p>
<p>Yixing was a lifesaver, offering to meet up in the nearby town when he was off work. If Junmyeon left now, he would be able to get to the park they had agreed to meet at just before Yixing. It had been a hot minute since Junmyeon had driven, but all the back roads leading to the town gave him a perfect chance to get back in the swing of things and get comfortable driving. </p>
<p>He ended up arriving a bit later then he had expected, and Yixing was already in the park. But as Junyeon got out of the car, he realized Yixing had his attention on the play equipment in the park. Among the few trees was a large mixture of wooden play equipment that any child could want. Yixing was crouched down on the ground next to what appeared to be a small tunnel, staring at something in it. </p>
<p>When Junmyeon walked up, Yixing looked up at him. His lips were pulled thin and it was clear to see he was a bit stressed by the wrinkles on his forehead. In his hand was a plastic lunch box that had dinosaurs on it that clearly was intended for children. </p>
<p>“What are you doing?” Junmyeon asked, poking his head down. The tunnel was pretty dark, but Junmyeon could see a tiny hand poking out from where the tunnel started to bend. Yixing Sighed, getting up from his spot. </p>
<p>“I just wanted to give him food to eat. He has been in there all day.” Yixing frowned slightly, looking down at the lunch box. “I know he has not eaten.”</p>
<p>“Let me try something.” Junmyeon offered without really thinking about it. Be opened the lunch box, looking through what was in it. What instantly caught his eyes were one of those brownies that could be bought in a box of 8 that all kids loved. Junmyeon picked it up and crouched down like how Yixing had, crinkling the wrapper a bit.</p>
<p>Sure enough, the sound got the attention of the child in the tunnel and soon a head poked out from around the corner, eyes glued on the treat in Junmyeon's hand. Now that Junmyoen thought of it, what he was doing might look suspicious from an outsider point of view as this was the perfect setup for a kidnapping. But what was more concerning was the fact there wasn’t any other adult in the area as a child so young. Had he been alone all day?</p>
<p>“Would you like this? It’s really good.” Junmyeon coaxed. The child hesitated, so Junmyeon kept going. “If you don’t, I guess I could eat it. It would be a shame if it went to waste.” The Child poked his head out even more, before slowly crawling his way through the tunnel and stopping just out of Junmyeon reach. </p>
<p>As the light hit the child’s features Junmyeon felt his heart sink. The poor things were covered in dirt with clothing that looked well worn and much too small, his pants going up a few inches from where they should have been, squeezing into his legs. There was a dark spot on the side of his face that looked like a bruise, but Junymeon couldn’t be sure under all the dirt.</p>
<p>But it was enough, a million questions filled his head and it took everything for him to not stand up and question Yixing on the spot. The kid didn’t need more reasons to be nervous or to think Junmyeon was upset at him, so Junmyeon needed to keep as calm as he could. </p>
<p>“Here you go Hun.” Junmyeon set the brownies in the open lunch box and slid it towards the child, making sure to be slow as the child still looked on edge. His eyes watched every movement Junmyeon made, the child remaining frozen in place until Junmyeon pulled his hand back. It was only then he moved forward and inspected the food, looked back at Junmyeon, then ripped into the brownie and shoved it into his mouth while mumbling something Junmyeon didn't catch.</p>
<p>Junmyeon offered a small smile before slowly standing and turning his attention to Yixing. The Chinese male looked stunned, his mouth slightly open and his eyes flitted between the tunnel entrance and Junmyeon. </p>
<p>“Why is this kid out here by himself?” Junmyeon asked, unable to fully hold back how upset he was. He kept his voice low, not wanting to disturb the child who could be heard eating in the play tunnel still. </p>
<p>“He is one of the foster kids from the Smith house, most of the kids are left to do whatever they want.”</p>
<p>“Yixing, he looks like he hasn’t been inside a home in days. I don’t think a child would choose to be outside like that.”</p>
<p>Yixing threw up his hands defensively. “I just saw him and wanted him to eat something. I have called in before, but he is still out here.”</p>
<p> Junmyeon took a breath to calm himself. Getting upset at Yixing wasn’t going to help anything, Yixing had nothing to do with whatever was going on with the kids. Once he felt like he had control again, he knelt back down to see the kid still munching away on the sandwich from the box. He paused when he noticed Junmyeon, before his eyes fell to the box. After staring at the food items still in the box, the kid picked up the applesauce cup and  held it out.</p>
<p>“Is that for me?” Junmyeon asked, and the kids nodded his head almost aggressively, his eyes lighting up a bit. It was like the child was happy Junmyeon understood, even if the smile didn’t reach his mouth. “That’s sweet of you hun, But I would feel much better if you kept it, okay? It’s all for you.”</p>
<p>The child looked down at the little cup in his hand, but ended up setting it down in the box again. Yixing slowly lowered himself next to Junmyeon, the child's eyes watching his every movement. The three sat there together, the child looking between the two constantly like they were going to do something to him. But to Junmyeon joy the child ate everything, then slowly pushed the lunch box back towards them. But Yixing told him he could keep it, making the child's pretty eyes god comedically wide and cute. </p>
<p>“Thank you.” The child practically whispered, gripping tightly onto the box. He then quickly crawled back  in the tunnel, stopping to look at Junmyeon one more time before completely disappearing. Junmyoen was too big to go in and see where he went, so all he could do was stand up and look on the outside. After a minute or so, the child appeared a little distance away on the other side of the equipment. He took a moment to look around before sprinting off towards some houses much quicker than Junmyeon thought possible for someone so small.</p>
<p>Junmyeon would have to make a trip into town again  tomorrow.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day Junmyeon did in fact head back into town, stopping by a small convenience store and picking up a few doughnuts before heading to the park. Junmyeon did need to do some shopping, but he first wanted to stop by the park again. If the child was there, Junmyeon would have something to give him, if he wasn’t, then Junmyeon would have breakfast for tomorrow.  While browsing the store Junmyeon noticed one of those cheap coloring books that came with crayons and decided to get it on a whim. What child didn’t like coloring?</p><p>Once again the park was empty, not a soul to be seen in sight. For a park in the center of a small town that was  full of playground equipment, it was rather odd to never see anyone use it. Although it was a bit early for most kids to be out and playing, it still felt weird to see nobody. Car would drive and a few people would walk by, but most would be on the opposite side of the road, not giving a glance to the park.</p><p>The town truly was strange.</p><p>Sure enough when Junmyoen crouched down and looked in the tunnel, the child was there once again. The child was sitting right before where the tunnel turned, his back against it with his eyes closed. When he heard Junmyeon his eyes shot open and looked at the elder. He looked a little cleaned up, his face had less dirt and most of the dirt looked as if it had been rubbed off of his clothing. But the improvements weren’t enough to make Junmyeon feel better, and only made him wonder if the child had even gone home. </p><p>“Hello Hun, would you like something to eat?” Junmyeon offered, showing off the small box of doughnuts he had. The kids eyes lit up again, and he quickly crawled to the entrance. He didn’t hesitate in picking up one and shoving it in his mouth, frosting getting all over his mouth area. Junmyeon let out a small chuckle, grabbing a napkin and wiping his face clean. The child didn’t even pull away or flinch, but he still kept his eyes on Junmyeon.</p><p>After he was done eating and Junmyeon cleaned him up yet again, Junmyeon pulled out the coloring book and barely had the time to hand it over to the child before a squeal came from the child. The biggest smile was on the child's face, his eyes sparkling as he gripped the book in his hands. “Thank you!” He said, ripping open the crayons and getting to work on coloring the first page. </p><p>It warmed Junmyeon heart to the child so happy over a small thing, all he wanted to do was give the child more things. If a low quality coloring book brought him such joy, he couldn’t imagine what a real toy would do. Junmyeon watched as the child colored, barely able to keep in the lines but determined nonetheless. He gave the child some time to enjoy himself.</p><p>“What’s your name?” Junmyeon asked. The moment the words left him the child stopped coloring, his eyes shooting to look at Junmyeon. His eyes had grown wide and his lip quivered. </p><p>Thinking the child didn’t answer, Junmyeon picked up one of the Crayons and Wrote his own name on the back cover of the coloring book as the child watched. “My name is Junmyeon. Jun Myeon” He repeated, writing his name again. </p><p>Very slowly the child copied him, sloppy writing down letters that JUnmyeon could barely make out. The child did it again and again, his hand shaking with effort as he tried hard to make the letters readable. But Junmyeon was able to read what was written.</p><p>“Zitao?” Junmyeon tested the name, and once again the child looked at him. “Is your name Zitao?”</p><p>A sob broke from the child, nodding his head up and down as tears streamed down his face. Junmyeon didn’t understand why the child was crying over his own name, but he couldn’t just sit there and let the child cry. Very carefully he pulled the child into his arms and hugged him, petting his head in an attempt to sooth him. THe child continued crying, rubbing his snot and tears all over Junmyeon shirt. But he didn’t care, all he wanted was Zitao to feel better. </p><p>Very slowly, Zitao started crying less and less, his sobs soon turning into simple sniffles. “Why are you crying sweety?” Junmyeon asked, rubbing Zitao’s back. He was still shaking, curled up against Junmyeon making him feel everything. </p><p>“I don’t want you to hate me.” </p><p>Junmyeon froze, going cold over hearing such words from a young child. Zitao thought Junmyeon would hate him? He was too young to be thinking anyone would hate him. Who in the world would put such a thought in a child's head?</p><p>He tied his best to keep soothing Zitao rocking him in his lap and patting him. Soon the sniffling stopped, but his little fingers still clung onto Junmyeon as if he would vanish at any moment. With his free hand, Junymeon gathered up coloring stuff and put it back in the plastic bag.<br/>
“Is there anything you want Zitao?” Junmyeon asked as he slowly rose up from the ground. As much as he liked sitting down with Tao, his legs were starting to cramp from sitting like that for so long. </p><p>Tao shook his head, burying his face into Junmyeon’s chest. Junmyeon still needed to go to the store, but he didn’t just want to leave Tao outside all day. It was starting to get warm, and he was sure it would be too hot soon for a child to be sitting in a tunnel all day. Perhaps he could take Tao home, but he didn’t like that idea too much. It looked like Zitao either didn’t ever go home or was poorly treated there. But at the same time, Junmyeon knew he could just run around with some random kid in the next town over. This town was so small it didn’t even have a proper superstore where he could just get everything he needed in one stop.   </p><p>“Well, I need to go shopping. Do you want me to take you home?” Junmyeon barely was able to finish his words before Zitao tensed up in his arms, ones again shaking his head. “How about you show me where you live and I’ll ask if you can come with me? How does that sound?” To Junmyeon, the idea was crazy. No parent in their right mind would let a stranger run off with their child, but Tao seemed to calm down again at the suggestion, so Junmyeon decided to go with it.</p><p>They got into Junmyeon's car after he triple checked Zitao was in safely, and he listened as Tao meekly told Junmyeon where to turn. They ended up outside a decently sized house with a large fenced in front yard where two kids slightly older than Tao were running around in. The moment Tao saw them, he shrunk down in his seat trying to hide, refusing to get out of the car. Of course Junmyeon didn’t want to pressure him, so Junmyeon ended up walking to the front gate by himself. </p><p>“Is there an adult here I can talk to?” Junmyeon asked one of the kids. The younger one shook his head, while the older one ran towards the house. Within a moment he returned with a piece of paper with words written on it, handing it over to Junmyeon.</p><p>“If you have any question regarding the children in my care, you can contact me at xxx-xxx-xxxx.”</p><p>Junmyeon stared down at the note, before looking back at the children. They had already ran off and gone back to playing, not a care in the world that some random guy was there. It sent alarm bells off Junmyeon's head, an uneasy feeling building up beneath his skin. He quickly called the number, a woman answering after the third ring. </p><p>“What did he do this time?” The woman asked, her voice even and unbothered. Junmyeon had to take a moment to process her words,  not expecting such a start.</p><p>“I’m calling in regards to Zitao.”</p><p>“Yeah, what did he do? I told him not to bother  anyone.” His words came out full of bitterness, and Junmyeon felt anger build up again, but he tried to keep calm.</p><p>“Actually, Tao has been nothing but wonderful. I have some shopping I need to do and I was wondering if I could take him with me.” </p><p>There was a pause, before the woman snorted. “I guess, if you want to hang out with that cursed child, be my guest. He never comes home anyway. Though you should be careful, he ruins everything.”</p><p>Something inside Junmyeon snapped. </p><p>“Thank you. If you need to get a hold of me, this is my number.” Junmyeon said, even going so far as to tell her his number. He barely got it finished before she hung up leaving him angrily staring at his phone. Junmyeon wasn’t a parent, he also didn’t know shit about the foster system, but what he didn’t know was Tao was being to be treated poorly and he wouldn't stand for. Junmyeon had gained so much in the last few weeks, it would be a crime for him not to use what resources he could to help the poor child.</p><p>He made a call to Mr. White as he walked back to the car, spilling out everything he knew. As always, the older man told him he would deal with it.</p><p>When Junmyeon climbed back into the car, Tao popped up from where he had slid down, nervously looking at Junmyeon. He probably thought Junmyeon would make him go home, but that wasn’t a home. “Are you ready to go shopping?” Junmyeon asked, forcing a happy tone into his words. He smiled at Tao, trying to ease the child. It worked, a small smile growing on Tao's face and he nodded his head. </p><p>When they got to the store Tao excitedly ran towards one of the child carts that looked like a car and could be sat in. Junmyeon let him climb in, and quickly made his way through the store grabbing what he needed. The whole time Zitao would constantly look at Junmyeon, making sure he was still there every minute or so. But he seemed to realize Junmyeon wasn’t going to ditch him and he started looking less and less and looked around the store more and more.</p><p>Once Junmyoen had what he needed, he went through the  children's clothing isle and picked out a few outfits that looked like they would actually fit Zitao. When he had gone to find him pj’s, Tao had instantly zeroed in on the cutest pair of panda ones and Junmyeon didn’t hesitate throwing them in, even grabbing a bigger size just in case. He didn't stop there, going through the toy aisle and throwing in a few things that Tao had been staring at but didn't have the nerve to ask for. </p><p> </p><p>When it came to checking out, Junmyeon had been a bit worried as the number grew and grew from how much he had thrown in for Zitao, but using the card Mr. White had given him work without a hitch. The trunk had been completely filled with stuff for Zitao but this time Junmyeon managed to get everything into the car, and he couldn’t have been more pleased. </p><p>“It’s really for me?” Zitao asked, staring and the full Trunk.</p><p>“Yep, that’s all yours Tao.”</p><p>On the way back they stopped by fast food and Junmyeon got Zitao a kids meal, because apparently he had never had one before. So far Tao had only been eating trash food, but Junmyeon wasn’t going to deny him one more day of fun. Later he could sit him down and feed him a vegetable. For now, Tao could eat his ice cream all he wanted and Junmyeon would be there to wipe off his face.</p><p>While Tao used the bathroom, Junmyeon called the woman’s number again. The phone kept ringing and ringing, eventually leading to her voicemail. He called again, but again was met with nothing. He drove back to the small town, pulling over at the park and calling again, but he was met with nothing. </p><p>“Are you going to make me go back?” Tao asked, his voice once again small. Junmyeon turned around to see Tao tightly clutching the stuffed bear Junmyeon had bought him. </p><p>“No Tao, I’m never making you have to go back there or stay outside all day again.” Junmyeon stroked Tao’s hair, earning a small smile from the boy. “I’m going to get this all fixed, okay? You can stay with me as long as you want.” He didn’t know if those words were true, but Junmyeon was going to fight his damn hardest to keep Zitao with him for now. Zitao had chosen to trust him, and Junmyeon wanted to keep that trust. Junmyeon wanted to help someone else out.</p><p>And now he could.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I promise you romance will be coming, there is just a few important things that had to happen first. Stay safe, and thank you for the comments and likes as always. It makes me happy to know people enjoy my work.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The house felt much more alive the moment Junmyeon walked through the door with Tao in his arms. After such a long day, Tao was exhausted and could barely walk, so he had been more than happy to carry the child in. For now he set Tao on his bed, before running back to the car to grab as many of the bags he could to bring in one go as to not leave Tao alone too long. Luckily Tao was happily looking around Junmyeon's room when he came back, taking a particular interest in the salt lamp he had. Once again Junmyeon was reminded he should get another one. </p><p>Before anything else was to be done, Junmyeon gave Tao a bath and changed him into the panda pj’s. Just the simple bath completely helped with Tao look, bringing a look to life to him. He no longer looked grim and dirty, and most of the marks on him vanished in the water. After his bath, Junmyeon showed Tao around the house in a quick tour, making sure he knew where the basics were to the child and could get around on his own if needed. </p><p>The next morning Junmyeon awoke with an extra warm spot on his chest. The memories of yesterday came to him, and sure enough when he opened his eyes he saw Tao sleeping on his chest. Very carefully Junmyeon moved Tao to the side and onto the bed, making sure to tuck him in nicely before leaving the room silently as he could. Quickly he took a shower and worked on making breakfast, wanting to get more food in Tao as soon as he could. The boy was so skinny it worried him.</p><p>While he was plating the pancakes he had managed not to burn, Junmyoen heard the sound of sniffling behind him. Turning he saw Tao, eyes red with tear streaks running down his cheeks. The child quickly hugged Junmyeons legs, rubbing his face against it.  “What’s wrong?” Junmyeon asked, picking up the child. He rubbed Tao back and the child shook in his arms once again.</p><p>“You left.” Zitao sniffled. “I was alone.”</p><p>Oh. Junmyeon should have known. He gave Tao a hug before using his free hand to set the pancakes on the table. </p><p>“Tao, I’m not going to leave you. I just was making breakfast, see?” Tao looked down at the food, before slowly nodding his head. “If you are ever worried that I’m gone, you just need to call out for me okay? I’ll come right to you no matter what.”</p><p>Tao looked unsure, but he was well enough to let Junmyeon set him down in front of one of the plates. They ate, Tao easily going through everything on his plate and not seeming to be too picky. But Junmyeon could be sure if it was due to him liking everything or just being so used to not having food. Either way, Junmyeon would have to make sure to watch and make sure Tao wasn’t forcing himself to eat anything. </p><p>After propping a few of the windows open for air circulation, Junmyeon decided it would be a good idea to work on that abandoned garden section. He did find it a bit weird that it wasn’t taken care of, but at the same time it was further out from the house so it was possible it wasn’t meant to be looked after. </p><p>As Junmyeon worked on pulling weeds again, Tao sat beside him with one of the small garden shovels and hacked away at the dirt. He did manage to get a few weeds out, but he was better at just moving the dirt around. “I’m I doing good?” Tao asked, and Junmyeon was quick to assure him he was doing great. Seeing as Tao was having fun, Junmyeon didn’t see the harm in letting him just dig around. </p><p>It took a while, But soon all the weeds were gone and Junmyeon had managed to plant a few seeds. Tao's attention had moved to wandering around the pond, promising he would go near the water. Junmyoen kept an eye as the child inspected the old bench, being careful not to touch it. When Junmyeon gathered all the tools Tao had pulled out and left about, he joined town at the bench.</p><p>“Everything is so old.” Tao commented, picking up a small stick to poke at the old iron, “How old is this?”</p><p>“I’m not sure.” Junmyeon answered honestly. When he had looked up the house information, he had seen mentions of the pond, but didn’t know how long it had been included with the house. The house came with a large amount of land, the closest neighbor being  at least an hour away. Most of the land was forest, and Junmyeon didn't have the confidence to explore it. Maybe next time Baekhyun was over he could. Baekhyun wasn’t the biggest fan of nature, but he was more of the exploring type. </p><p>“I bet it’s over a hundred years old!” Tao exclaimed, poking at the bench again. “It’s older than the house!” The bench made a quiet creaking sound, and Tao continued to babble on about how old everything was. Junmyeon allowed  Tao to go closer to the water's edge as long as he promised not to go in the water. Tao traded his stick for rocks, throwing a few in the water and laughing at the splashing they made. </p><p>But soon Junmyeon realized something was off. Nothing in particular stuck out, nothing was out of place. Yet Junmyoen could shake the feeling that something was watching them. Not just them, something was watching him. Junmyeon glazed around, but he saw nothing had really changed around them. The feeling of being watched didn’t feel malicious, but Junmyeon couldn’t help but feel uncomfortable. </p><p>“I think we should go have lunch Tao.” He felt like the best course of action was to go back to the house. Tao finished throwing his last stone before running over to the wagon, insisting he needed to pull it. All the way back to the house Junmyeon still felt off, looking around and still finding nothing. Maybe he was being overly cautious now that he had Tao with him? Maternal instinct would be the word Baekhyun would use.</p><p>Once inside, Junmyeon looked out the window to where they had just come from. The path was clear, but there was something in the trees. Two shapes, one small like before, another much taller were weaving their  way through the trees, the taller one following the smaller one. Junmyeon couldn't get a good look due to how much darker it was in the trees, which also made it much harder for him to keep track of the things. </p><p>Junmyeon closed the curtain and turned around quickly, panic growing in him. There were two, two of those things now. And while they still had come nowhere near him, he could no longer ignore them. He couldn't believe that he would imagine two of those things. What if more formed, what if they started coming closer?</p><p>“Eomma?” </p><p>Tao's voice cut through Junmyeon's whirlwind of thought, stopping him before he could truly start to freak out. He was standing in front of Junmyeon, holding out a panda plush to Junmyeon with a worried expression on his face. “What wrong Eomma?” Tao asked. The last thing Tao needed was to be worried over Junmyeon, so he forced himself to calm down and pushed the plush back towards Tao.</p><p>“It’s nothing you need to worry about Tao. Where did you hear that word from?”</p><p>Junmyeon headed towards the kitchen. The child was quickly distracted by Junmyeon’s question, running ahead of him and jumping onto the couch.  “I don’t know. I just heard it and wanted to call you Eomma. Is it bad?”</p><p>Although Junmyeon was very much a male, being called mom didn't upset him at all. If anything, he liked the way Tao said it. It felt, Special. </p><p> </p><p>----</p><p>Yixing stopped by the next day after breakfast. Tao was a little hesitant at first to go near him, but after yixing asked him about his plushie stash in the living room, Tao was quick to tell him the backstory of every single one he could. In only a day he had managed to give each one a massive backstory, or maybe he was just making it up as he went along. Either way, Yixing sat and listened to everything he said, asking questions when it was clear Tao wanted him to. </p><p>When Tao got distracted by some cartoon on the tv, Junmyeon  quietly pulled Yixing aside and asked if he could watch for a bit while he checked something outside. The other male agreed, saying he would be more than happy to watch him for a little bit. Telling Tao was easier than he thought it would be, Tao already seeming to trust Yixing. All Junmyeon had to do was promise to be back as fast as he could three times. Before healing out, Junmyeon grabbed a salt shaker just in case. It felt a little bit silly, but at this point he didn’t feel like testing fate.</p><p>Whatever he had seen was real, and he needed to make sure everything was okay before he took Tao outside again. Slowly Junmyeon made his way down the path again, looking around in the trees for any sign of those things. There was nothing, and Junmyeon didn't have that same feeling as yesterday. If anything, he felt far more relaxed then expected. He made it all the way to the pond before he was something. </p><p>Standing at the rock arrangement was a man, looking down at them with his back turned to Junmyeon. He was taller than Junmyeon, with blonde hair that had darker brown roots making themselves known. The man made no moment to show he heard Junmyeon was there, and he had half the mind to run back to the house and call the cops. There was some random person on his property, just hanging out there.</p><p>“Excuse me, What are you doing here?” Junmyeon asked, making his voice louder and pushing as much authority he could put in it. Sure, he was put off by the encounter, but he could fake confidence. </p><p>“I was just-”The man turned around as he spoke, but he fell silent the moment his eyes fell on Junmyeon. His expression quickly became the same as all the others, as if they somehow knew him despite never meeting before. They had all had this vaguely sad look, but this man felt different. Almost like he had seen a ghost, his eyes widening for the faintest of moments.</p><p>“I didn’t think to ask the new owner if it would be alright for me to visit... I apologize for making you upset.” </p><p>“What are you even doing here?”</p><p>“I’m paying my respects. This is a memorial.” When he spoke he nodded his head to the rock formation. “I don’t get the chance to come as often as a wish I could, but I think it’s good that the garden is being worked on.”</p><p>“Oh. I didn’t know.” Junmyeon wasn’t sure what to say after hearing that sort of news. The stones were a grave marker, the man was paying respects. Just even thinking about just kicking the man out made an ill feeling form in his gut. Sure the man was a stranger, but it was such a specific thing it felt like it wasn’t a lie. And the rocks kinda did look to be set up in that was now that he thought about it. </p><p>“Again, it’s my fault. This isn’t my home, I should have been more considerate. But if you could be so kind as to allow me to finish here, I would greatly appreciate it.” His eyes looked back to the rocks, then to Junmyeon again like a silent plea. Honestly, Junmyeon didn’t want to make him leave like that. This man wasn’t the reason he came out here, he didn’t appear to be whatever had been out here the other day. If he visited often, he might even know what those things were. </p><p>The other part of Junmyeon's brain told him that asking would make him look crazy, so Junmyeon decided to put any questions on the back burner in his mind. For now, he would just settle for something else.  “If you tell me your name, It would make me feel a whole lot better.”</p><p>Something in the man's expression shifted, his eye still held the sadness, but a smile formed on his face like he was happy to be asked.  “My name is…” He paused, his mouth twitching like he wanted to say something else, but physically couldn’t. “I go by the name Kris. Please call me that.” He stuck out his hand to shake after he spoke. </p><p>“Hello Kris, I’m Junmyeon. This was my grandmother's place, I live here now. “ Junmyeon took his hand and shook it. Kris’s touch was gentle, his hands warm. The pause didn’t make Junmyeon think he was lying despite his better judgment. It was more likely he just didn’t want to go by his real name. “If you would like to stay for a while, that's fine. But please stop by the house first and tell me if you want to come over here. It would make me feel much better to not be surprised.”</p><p>“Thank you, Junmyeon.”  A smile formed on the taller man's face again, this time reaching his eyes ever so slightly. Junmyeon liked the smile, and he liked the name Kris said his name. He was handsome, the smile bringing out that fact even more. It was crazy, but even Junmyeon could admit this man really was his type. He prayed to god Kris didn’t stop by when Baekhyun was over, or things would end up as a disaster real quick. </p><p>He should have said no and made the man leave, but Junmyeon and long since stopped making logical decisions. He should have moved away the moment he saw those things running around. But he didn’t.</p><p>Yeah, Junmyeon was getting into things rather deep. He only hoped that he wouldn’t end up drawing before he had time to make it back to the surface.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am so, so sorry this chapter took so long to come out. And I feel even worse to say that this fic will be on hold for a while. I'm not going to get to deep into it, but I wouldn't be able to update for an unknown amount of time. It could be a week, it could be months, I'm not sure. But I will for certain finish this fic since I absolutely hate leaving things unfinished. Things have gone from bad to worse for me so I figured it would be better to say I'll be gone then to leave people hanging. As always, Stay safe out there, wash your hands, and make sure to talk to your friends, and thank you so much for reading.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Tao, are you ready to go?” Junmyeon called out, grabbing the car keys from his dresser. His question was quickly followed by the thundering of little footsteps down the hall, Tao appearing in his doorway holding a stuffed panda with his shirt on backwards from insisting he wanted to dress himself. An attempt was made, but Junmyeon was quick to get his shirt fixed before they made their way to the car. </p>
<p>Getting legal guardianship of Zitao was far too easy for Junmyeon’s liking. He wasn’t sure how it was done, but he had ended up with full custody of the child without even having to talk to anyone other than Mr. White.  In any other situation Junmyeon would have been upset with the system, but seeing Tao happy and knowing he would be safe with him was enough to quell his anger. Having money had perks.</p>
<p>Yixing had invited the two of them to  go shopping with him, and Junmyeon liked the idea of going out. Staying stuck at home all day didn’t sound like the best idea, and it would be nice for Tao to get to go out. Though there was another reason Junmyeon had said yes; those things had never appeared in Town. Of course he hadn’t spent a lot of time in town, but it was rather odd that even the smallest one hadn’t appeared out of the corner of his eyes.</p>
<p>Yixing was easy to find, they had agreed to meet at the park in the parking area. There was another car or two, but no people were to be seen in the park still. Tao stuck close, holding Junmyeon’s hand tightly and lightly bumping into every few steps with how close he was. It<br/>
It was clear as day that he was nervous, but when Junmyeon asked him if something was wrong Zitao shook his head and Junmyeon wasn’t going to force it. Zitao was an expressive child, he would talk when he wanted to.</p>
<p>“I am so sorry, but I need to drop off two things before we can go shopping.” Yixing said, bowing slightly. He had to paper bags with him, clutched in one of his hands. “It will only be a short walk, I promise It won’t take long.”</p>
<p>“It’s alright Yixing, Just lead the way.” A thankful smile graced Yixing's face, and he started walking down the street. They made it two blocks before he stopped in front of a house, Yixing going up to it and knocking. A man answered, accepting one of the two bags before looking out at Junmyeon and Tao. The expression on his face morphed, a frown appearing on his face as he turned his attention back to Yixing. A few words were exchanged, before the man went back into his house. </p>
<p>When Yixing returned to the two he looked slightly upset, but he was quick to smile at Tao. But when his eyes moved to Junmyeon, the older male could tell there was something he wanted to say, but couldn’t. Whatever that man had said was something Junmyeon was certain would be upsetting and that he didn’t want his child hearing. </p>
<p>They continued on their way, Junmyeon noticing people staring them down as they walked. Their gazes felt suffocating, and ended up walking even faster in hopes to avoid them. Yet the looks would not stop, every corner they rounded, every street they turned down, someone was always there looking at them with utter disdain. Luckily Tao seemed to be unaffected by the looks, but Yixing clearly was starting to feel uncomfortable as well.</p>
<p>They finally ended up outside a small general store, the three of them heading in and away from the stares. There seemed to only be the lady at the front, so Junmyoen made a beeline to the back of the store and away from her gaze. Everything in him told him to hide Tao from people, to keep him away from the cold stares. Sure, maybe Junmyeon was over protective. But even Yixing was being affected by the looks. It wouldn’t take long For Tao to pick up on the negative atmosphere. </p>
<p>As Yixing conversed with the lady and gave her the other package, Junmyeon looked at the selection of drinks the store had to offer. He wouldn’t be buying anything, he didn’t have the guts to go up to the counter and talk to the woman. Besides, there was nothing he didn’t have at home or could ask Yixing to get. If they needed anything, Junmyeon would only buy it in the next town over, let Tao pick out what he liked.</p>
<p>Without warning Tao wrapped his arms around one of Junmyeon's legs, moving himself to be behind Junmyeon. Before he could ask his child what was wrong, a Man appeared in front of them, staring down at Tao with the most disgusted expression Junmyeon had ever seen. The man was taller then Junmyeon, with enough muscles that made Junmyeon feel intimidated. It didn’t help that on his belt he had a leather sheath that clearly had a large knife in it. Instinctively Junmyeon moved back slightly to make a bigger gap between the man and himself, careful to keep Tao behind him.</p>
<p>“What are you doing with that thing?” The man spat out his words, Tao flinching behind Junmyeon. “Don’t you know it’s not welcome around here?” The words made Junmyeon feel sick, but he was going to put up with this.</p>
<p>“Excuse me? He's a child. You can’t just say things like that.” Junmyeon pulled out confidence from who knows where, adding a bite to his words.</p>
<p>“A child? Don’t make me laugh. That thing was marked by a demon,  it’s no longer a child.” The man moved forward slightly, forcing Junmyeon to back up more. “It’s luring you in to protect it,  but soon enough it will curse you as well.”</p>
<p>“Stay away from us.” Junmyeon ordered, his words coming out louder than he intended. Tao’s grip tightened around him, a hiccup coming from him. Junmyeon didn’t need to look to see he was crying. His tone had caught the attention of Yixing and the woman, both turning towards them.</p>
<p>“Leave them alone Dave.” The woman called out as Yixing made his made over to them. “They aren’t doing anything, I don’t need you causing any problems.” While her tone was firm, it wasn’t as commanding as it could have been. It felt more like a suggestion than anything. But it worked, the man backing up slightly while still glaring. </p>
<p>“Just you wait.” The man muttered, before abruptly leaving, slamming the door on his way out while the woman only sighed.</p>
<p>As soon as the man was out of the store, Tao began to full on sob. Junmyeon carefully picked him up and held him to his chest. He tried his best to soothe him, rubbing his back, brushing his hair, But Tao just counted to cry. In all honesty Junmyeon couldn’t blame him, if that man had taken one more step he wasn’t sure he would be still standing. Every muscle in his body felt rigged, the hairs on his arm were raised. He hadn’t even been the target of the hate, yet he still felt terrified. </p>
<p>They simply stood there a moment, giving time for the man to get far enough away from them to go out. Even still, Junmyeon was worried about the man waiting for them. “I do think Dave is a little extreme in his ways, but he has his reasons.” Junmyeon turned towards the woman, still keeping Tao tucked away. “You may not know, but That child’s the only survivor of a horrific fire that should have killed him, and he came out with marks from the devil. And his last caretaker’s family got in a terrible accident. He’s bad luck, you should be carefull.”</p>
<p>There was a moment, a pause, as Junmyeon let all the information sink into his head. But he really didn't need that much time to choose his response.</p>
<p>“What in the fuck in wrong with you people?”</p>
<p>It wasn’t a question, it was a statement. He didn't want to know. Quickly he turned, walking out of the store and back to the car as quickly as his feet could carry him. This town was crazy, everyone was insane. Demons? Curses? What kind of bullshit were they on? How in the world could they all hate a child over what was an accident he lived through. What in the hell did they mean by ‘marked by a demon?’ Why did some random store lady have all that information and feel the need to say it so casually, right in front of the already upset Tao.</p>
<p>“Junmyeon!” He was so lost in his thoughts walked past his car, only noticing when Yixing called out to him to come back. He walked back to his, struggling to unlock the door while holding Zitao. Yixing was kind enough to take the keys and unlock the door. Junmyeon set Zitao in his seat, handing him one of the plushies from the seat. The poor child looked miserable, his eyes read and poofy while he looked absolutely scared.</p>
<p>“I did not know, I am sorry.” Yixing spoke up from behind. Junmyeon planted a soft kiss on Zitao's head, before turning to the chinese male. </p>
<p>“I know Yixing, You aren’t the type of person who would do something like that. I think it’s best if we just go home for now.” Junmyeon was tired, drained from everything that had gone on. All he wanted was to get Tao home and away from all the evil of the word. Maybe he would even muster up something and call Mr. White to see about any options to get out. </p>
<p>When they got back to the house, Zitao became a total mess again, sobbing hysterically and clinging to Junmyeon. “What wrong honey?” Junmyeon asked, confused by the sudden outburst. He carried Zitao into their room, sitting on the bed with him. But even with the added plushies as blankets Tao wouldn’t stop crying and clinging to Junmyeon.</p>
<p>“Your g-going to get rid of m-me.” Tao cried, his whole body shaking in Junmyeon arms. </p>
<p>“Tao, I already told you I’m not going to get rid of you. You haven’t done anything wrong.”</p>
<p>“But I’m marked l-like the man said.” The words caught Junmyeon off guard, and he quickly glanced over Tao. There were no marks of interest on his exposed flesh, nothing that stuck out. Maybe there was something under his clothing, Junmyeon hadn’t monitored too closely when Zitao had bathed. </p>
<p>“Where are you marked Tao?” Junmyeon asked, to which the child pointed to his stomach. Junmyeon heisited, wondering what Zitao was referring to as a mark. But it would be better to look and get it over with. “Can I look?” he asked softly, trying to not scare the child. Tao hesisted, before slowly nodding his head.</p>
<p>Very carefully, Junmyeon pulled up Zitao's shirt, freezing upon the sight on the child's skin. There were a few light bruises which Junmyeon had expected to see sadly, it would have been more shocking to see none. But they weren’t the only markings on his skin. Clearly marked on Zitao skin on his waist in the exact place someone would have lifted him up where two hand prints, booth dark purple with darker black bits to them. There was no mistaking the shape or color, even if someone were to slap him, to squeeze him as tight as they could in the exact areas,  there was no way the marks could have been so precise. </p>
<p>Junmyeon understood why they were called the mark of the devil. And as the smallest gust of wind came from the open window behind them, he started to wonder exactly how much he had heard today was true.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Felt like updating despite promising myself I would get way further ahead before I did. But I like reading the comments and seeing what people are thinking, and using that to tweak what I have written. I'm not really better, but I didn't want to leave people hanging for a month. And I did enjoy writing Junmyeon losing his cool. Always, drink water, thank you so much for reading and I hope you have a good day.</p>
<p>P.S : Support NCT 2020! I've been waiting so long for it and it has been the one things that has brought me out of my slumber.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the chaos of their trip to Town, Tao has slept snuggled up close to Junmyeon, his small hand sling onto the fabric of Junmyeon shirt. When the elder woke up, he simply laid in bed, not wanting to worry the child by getting up before he awoken. His mind ran through the event of yesterday, and he found himself on his phone gooling anything he could think of. Looking up demon marks turned out to be fruitless, it only brought up either tv show stuff or really weird smut. He tried to broaden his search, looking up the lore of the town. Again, there wasn’t much. The town was old, far older than Junmyeon had even considered. But for some reason none of their local ledged or other crazy stuff appeared to be on the internet, leaving Junmyeon back to square one.</p><p>A text came in from Baekhyun, asking if he could come over tomorrow. Junmyeon was grateful, it would be nice to have someone around that he knew. If he was lucky, Baekhyun might even know about demon marks since the younger always talked about ghosts or other supernatural stuff. Of course,  Baekhyun would freak out if asked out and insist he leave, but Junmyeon couldn’t. Tao needed him, and Junmyeon wouldn’t be able to support him without the house, without what his grandmother left to him. </p><p>Once Tao was awake and functioning, Junmyeon thought it would be best to spend the day inside. They ended up in one of the storage rooms, The two of them going through boxes and seeing what was inside. Well, Tao was mostly getting distracted by anything that looked like a toy and playing with it, but it made Junmyeon happy to see the child back to himself. Most of the stuff was typical storage stuff; decorations for the holidays, clothing, books, things that weren’t needed often. </p><p>“Eomma, what's this?” Tao asked, walking over to Junmyeon with a wooden box in his hands. It looked like a jewelry box, old and worn on the outside with a small brass hook. Most Curious was the tiny plaque on the front, a name elegant scrawled on it. Junmyeon’s own name,first and last. There was no mistaking it. At first it seemed odd, but the more he thought about it the more it made sense. This wasn't the first time he had been to the house, and his grandmother had planned so much for him already. She probably had left the box for him too, or it was from a long time ago and he just couldn’t remember. </p><p>Junmyoen took the box from Zitao, setting it on his lap. “I’m not sure Tao, let’s see what’s inside.” Carefully he undid the hook and opened the book, finding a beautiful blue velvet inside that looked completely untouched. Laying in the velvet sat a simple yet pretty silver bracelet, his name once again carved into it. With his name were a few symbols and other marks that made it look even more darling. Also in the box was a small silver locket, flipped over with similar symbols on it.</p><p>Zitao looked intensely at the locket, his eyes sparkling with interest. Junmyeon picked it up, handing it over to the curious child. A smile came to Tao’s face and he took the locket in his hands, looking it over. “I can have it?” He asked, to which Junmyeon nodded. Everything in the house was Junmyeon’s, so if Tao wanted the locket, he could have it. It was in his box anyway, so Junmyeon didn’t feel like it was possible being taken from someone else.</p><p>“Thank you Eomma.” Tao grinned, rubbing the locket in between his fingers.</p><p>“Where did you hear that word Tao? Shouldn’t I be Appa?” He kept his tone light, worried about making Tao feel like he was in trouble. Tao was unbothered by his question, moving onto the next box filled with books, picking out a bright pink one. </p><p>“I got it from my head. You’re Eomma, Appa doesn’t sound right.” Zitao opened the book, a grimic forming on his face when he realized it was just filled with words and no pictures. He let the book fall to the ground and picked up another, repeating the process. “The voice in my head said your Eomma.”</p><p>A pang of fear hit Junmyeon, but he was careful to stay calm. Sure Tao was a bit young to have a conscience, but it wasn’t completely off the table. There was a good chance he was just interrupting his thoughts as voices. As weird as things had been, Junmyeon was still not getting on the cursed Train. Still….</p><p>“What does that voice sound like Taozi?”</p><p>“It sounds like me!”</p><p>There, that was all the proof Junmyeon needed. Out of all the things, this was the least of his concerns. Beakhyun would for sure call him a fool, But Junmyeon didn't see the point of causing any more stress for Tao until he got some sort of answers. Tao had had enough Trauma, Junmyeon was still going to focus on him having some good experiences. </p><p>Baekhyun came bright and early at the good hour of 1pm the next day, his knocking on the door startling Junmyeon and Tao from their board game they had been playing. A quick glance at the child and it was clear to see he didn't want to go to the door, so Junmyeon went by himself to greet his best friend. </p><p>“Wow, you really are alive.” Baekhyun greeted, hugging Junmyeon the moment he saw him. “You were texting me way less than usual so i thought there was a chance someone killed you, took your place, and was simply texting me to make everything look less suspicious.”</p><p>“Did it even cross your mind that I could have been busy?”</p><p>“Busy doing what, gardening?” It hit Junmyeon at that moment that Baekhyun didn’t know about Zitao. Had he really not mentioned it to Baekhyun? To be fair, things had been crazy and Junmyeon wasn’t the most vocal about things, it wasn’t that odd to think he never mentioned it. </p><p>As Junmyeon opened his mouth to answer, a familiar car pulled up to the driveway. Yixing had just arrived, and Junmyeon was no fool. He quickly turned back to Baekhyun, folding his arms across his chest. “Really Baekhyun, You invited Yixing without telling me? I get the feeling now that you didn’t even come for me. ” He put on a fake upset tone, he honestly didn’t mind having Yixing over. Tao liked him, so that was all that mattered. But Junmyeon would have cleaned the house up a bit more if he had known there would be more than Baekhuyn.  </p><p>Beakhyun’s eyes widened ever so slightly, before he registered that Junmyeon was joking. He moved close to Junmyeon, lowering his voice as Yixing started to get out of his car. “Junmyeon, as much as I love you, I also really need to get this guy. I mean, just look at him! And he’s such a sweetie over text and in real life.” Beakhyun’s tone started out serious, but the further he went the more it sounded like he was pleading. “Please let me have this.”</p><p>A Sigh escaped Junmyeon and he ended up patting Baekhyun’s back. “I don’t care what you do, but please do make things bad between the two of you. He’s the only person I know here and I’d like him not to avoid me. “ Baekhuyn’s eyes lit up at Junmyeon words, and a smile spread across his face just in time for Yixing to make his way to them.  He greeted the pair, both greeting back. Baekhyun easily snaked his way closer to Yixing, and it took everything in Junmyeon not to roll his eyes. </p><p>A tug on the back of Junmyeon's pant leg saved him from the situation.  He turned, spotting Tao hiding behind him and looking at Baekhyun with a weary expression.  Junmyeon picked up the child, letting him nestle against him as he continued to stare down Baekhyun. Just by holding him, Junmyeon could tell that Zitao was shaking, pressing against him as much as he could. Just as many other things, it broke his heart. Beakhyun would never do anything to hurt him, yet he had been so conditioned to think everyone was the enemy. </p><p>Baekhyun had seemed to instantly pick up on the  fact Junmyeon was not only now holding a child, but that Zitao was scared as he instantly quieted his talking with Yixing. “Who’s this little guy?” Baekhyun asked, softening his voice and  leaning down ever so slightly. Tao turned away, burying his face in Junmyeon’s shoulder in an attempt to hide himself. But Junmyeon didn't think it was due to fear, Tao hadn’t squeezed him more or started fully shaking. Perhaps he had picked up  on how calm Junmyeon was and that he trusted Baek.</p><p>“This is Zitao. Tao, this is my best friend Baekhyun. He’s super nice and loves to play, so I’m sure he will want to be your friend too.” It took a moment, but Tao pulled away again, staring at Junmyeon to make sure he was telling the truth. When he found his answer, he slowly turned to Baekhyun, still looking at him with caution. A small step, but it was progress.  Tao let out the smallest ‘Okay,’ before resting against Junmyeon again. </p><p>They went inside, Baekhyun being smart enough not to ask any questions on why Junmyeon had a child with him. The living room was filled with Tao’s toys, scattered around everywhere as Junmyeon had not had the foresight to get any type of storage container. Maybe Yixing could pick one up for him, he already did the other shopping. Junmyeon sat down on the sofa, Tao instantly slithering out of his grip and running over to his plush pile. While he picked through them, Baekhyun and Yixing carefully pushed aside the toys on the sofa and also took a seat. Not wanting Tao to have to hear the conversation he was going to have, Junmyeon turned on the tv and put it to some show Tao liked, instantly grabbing the child's attention. </p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon made sure Tao’s attention was completely taken by the show before he turned to the two other adults. “I need you guys to listen to me, and please don’t freak out. I don’t know who else to ask and I don’t want Tao to worry.”</p><p>“When were you going to tell me you even got a kid Junmyeon?” Baekhuyn was quick to speak up, his voice heavy with concern. “ This is kinda a big thing not to bring up.”</p><p> </p><p>“It was only recently Baek, he has no one. I couldn’t just leave him out there alone. I wasn’t trying to keep it from you, I’ve just been dealing with so much.” Junmyeon said, gripping his hand tightly. “The people here are so horrible to him, the woman who was supposed to be watching him left him out on his own all day. And they all say he’s cursed, and he has markings on him and I’m so worried, and I don’t want you to say I’m crazy or should leave because I can’t-” Junmyeon’s voice wavered more and more as he spoke, unable to hide how upset everything made him. He ended up stopping himself, not wanting to break down so early in the visit. </p><p>A hand reached out, taking Junmyeon’s own hand and lightly squeezing it. “It’s okay Junmyeon, we can figure this out. Just tell me what happened.” Baekhyun's words were soothing, and Junmyoen ended up spilling everything that had happened, down to the figures he had seen outside the house. Yixing filled in where he could, but he had no idea about the black figures Junmyeon saw. They both listened, only cutting in to ask questions of clarification. By the end, Junmyeon felt like there was a chance they might even believe him. “Junmyeon, can I see the marks on Tao?” Baekhyun ended up asking in the end, to which Junmyeon agreed.</p><p>“Tao, can you come here for a moment?” Junmyeon asked, to which the child quickly ran over. “Can you show us the marks again. We want to make sure they aren’t going to be bad, okay?” Tao still looked hesitant, but after a little prodding, he lifted up his shirt just enough to show off the mark. They looked just the same as before, luckily not spreading in the slightest. Both Yixing and Baekhyun looked at them curiously, before Yixing spoke up. </p><p>“Do you feel pain from the mark?” Tao shook his head. He let his shirt fall down as he climbed in Junmyeon's lap.</p><p>“Do you know when you got them?” It was Baekhyun this time. Tao hesitated, shrinking back against Junmyeon. But Baekhyun was quick to reassure the child.  “Nobody is going to mad at you Tao, you can tell us.”  There was another short period of silence, all eyes on Tao as he processed what to say. If Tao didn’t want to talk, Junmyeon wouldn’t force him, but to his luck Tao eventually spoke up.</p><p>“I got them when I woke up from the fire.” None of the adults knew what to make of the statement, so Tao went on.  “Mama and Papa needed to do something very important, they said, and made me drink this weird juice and lay on a drawing they made on the floor. When I woke up somehow I was outside and the house was on fire. My skin felt tingly and I saw I had marks, the neighbor lady was very scared when she saw them.” He sounded more and more nervous as he spoke, his voice cracking at the end. </p><p>“Can you draw what the drawing looked like for me Tao?” Baekhyun asked, to which Tao picked up some of his coloring stuff and drew a circle with markings in it. It was rather sloppily done, but it didn’t take a genius to pick up what he had drawn. It looked very similar to a typical symbol drawn to summon Demons from pretty much any tv show.  </p><p>Baekhyun’s previous worries were now appearing to be more and more of a reality.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Deciding on where even to move in the whole cursed child issue was a nightmare for Junmyeon, even with Yixing and  Baekhyun input. Clearly Tao’s parents tried to sacrifice him, but there was no knowing if they were just crazy, or if darker powers were at play. Did it even work? According to the town folk, both his parents had died and he had survived, meaning it could have worked and backfired. But Tao had never shown anything that pointed to him being anything out of the ordinary other than the marks. Hi parents could have just been off their rockers and accidentally killed themselves, Although Tao had ended up outside somehow. </p>
<p>“The townsfolk are very superstitious. I’m not surprised they think he is cursed.” Yixing stated. “When I moved here the landlord made a big fuss about having all the windows closed at night, not to break any mirrors, no black cats, and many other things. She made a huge list, but from what i’ve heard she isn’t the only one like that. It’s almost like everyone is like….” he paused, looking for the word, “a bad church.” </p>
<p>“A cult.” Baekhyun supplied. </p>
<p>Yixing nodded his head, going back to working on their lunch. “That man from the store, he is not the only one who is like that. There is a whole group. They are the most extreme and make everyone think crazy like them. I’ve gotten many papers at my door talking of demons and other warnings. I could bring them over next time.”</p>
<p>“Thank you Yixing. That would be very helpful.” Junmyeon smiled at the man. Although Junmyeon doubted the crazy guy was right about Tao being cursed, there was a chance there was something useful in the information they were trying to spread. Although a cult seemed a little too extreme, the town was small enough and tight knit, it wasn't  a crazy leap to think they were some type of cult. </p>
<p>“It could also be a set up. Tao and his family could have seen something there they were supposed to, so they town tried to kill them all. But it didn’t work out.”  Baekhyun said. “Although, I guess that wouldn't work out too well since they did keep him around. They could have dealt with him already.”</p>
<p>Junmyeon sighed, running his fingers through his hair. “I know Tao is napping, but can we please stop talking about him dying.” The other two males in the room instantly went quiet, their eyes awkwardly shifting away. For a time the only sounds in the room that could be heard were the occasional movements as Yixing cooked, backed by the tv playing at a low volume in the living room where Tao slept. Tao had insisted on staying in the living room instead of using the bed, and honestly Junmyeon preferred having him in sight.</p>
<p>A knock on the door broke the silence. One loud enough to be heard, but luckily not enough to cause Tao to stir. Quickly Junmyeon was to his feet, making his way to the door. He wasn’t expecting anyone, everyone who he knew was here other than the gardener, and she wouldn’t come over unannounced. What if it was the man from the store, or one of his friends Yixing had spoken of?  The closer he got to the door, the more nervous Junmyeon got, but he tried to force himself to calm down. Maybe it would have been better to ask Baekhyun to walk with him, even if it did make him look like a scaredy cat. No, Junmyeon could answer the door, it was his own house. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As he got to the door, Junmyeon pulled aside the curtain and peaked outside, relieved at the sight before him. The fear ws getting to be too much, he had let it take over despite the fact there had been other options on who could have come. He opened the door, a natural smile unexpectedly growing on his face. </p>
<p>“Hello Kris, I wasn’t expecting to see you so soon.” Junmyeon greeted the blonde. The man before him smiled back, his expression soft despite the sharpness of his face. </p>
<p>“I was in the area, I thought I would stop by again if that was alright with you. “</p>
<p>“I don’t, thank you for asking.” Junmyeon nodded. He paused, glazing back inside the house. The Kitchen was in partial view, Yixing and Baekhyun chatting away happily. Something about the sight tugged at Junmyeon heart in an unexpected way. It made him feel wistful, as if he was missing out on something. It came so out of nowhere Junmyeon had to shake himself before turning his attention back to Kris. </p>
<p>A mistake, really.</p>
<p>Behind Kris, beyond the tree line were those things again. But unlike before, there were more than Junmyeon could count on his hand, moving towards the house in droves making sounds  he couldn’t  understand, but the intent was clear. They were upset. This time they were blurry, moving erratically from place to place in an unnatural way. Junmyeon took a step back, fear overwhelming him.  Never before had he seen so many, never before had the things acted in such a way. Was this related to Tao?</p>
<p>“Junmyeon, are you alright?” Kris’s words broke Junmyeon from his panic, taking his attention away from the things. Maybe, just maybe, if Junmyeon asked-</p>
<p>“I think I see something.” Junmyeon said, keeping his eyes glued to Kris. The other’s expression faltered into one of worry, before slowly turning around. He stared out at the trees, saying nothing as his gaze moved around. Out of the corner of his eyes, Junmyoen could see the things still moving, but he refused to look further at them.</p>
<p>“I think it would be best if you go inside.” Kris said, his voice calm. He turned back around, the worried look still on his face. “I can tell your scared-”</p>
<p>“You don’t see them?” Junmyeon cut in, his voice shaking a bit. Was he really crazy, drawn to bad luck? Why did nobody else see the things? He wanted someone to believe him.  “Do you think I’m lying?”</p>
<p>Kris shook his head, reaching out and turning Junmyeon away from the sight. The shorter male didn’t even fight it, actually relieved that Kris was forcing him away from the sight. With a gentle push, his feet somehow moved him forward and back into the house. . “I do believe you Junmyeon. I may not see what you see, But I don’t think you’re the type to lie like that. And it’s hard to fake such a fearful reaction.”</p>
<p>Junmyeon stopped, Kris’ hand rested on the curve of his back. Kris believed him, or at least sad he did. It hadn’t even been somethin he had truly brought up with anyone else, yet he had not only told him, but Kris had listened. His words managed to calm Junmyeon more, and the sounds from the things vanished. Perhaps Kris could be someone he could ask about the madness going around. The other had listened and been concerned, Junmyeon was willing to accept help from anyone who didn’t hate Tao.</p>
<p>Speaking of Tao, Junmyeon wondered if Kris even knew of the child. LAst time they had met, Tao had been in the house. Was he one of the people who would look at his child with such hatred? It was hard to tell, but something in his gut told Junmyeon that Kris didn’t have any ill feelings towards the child. Once again, maybe Junmyeon was losing it all, but he found himself speaking. </p>
<p>“Would you like to come in for lunch?”</p>
<p>There was a moment of silence, and Junmyeon was starting to worry he had gone too far. Kris was nice, but maybe he actually didn’t want to interact with Junmyeon. But before he could start to worry more, Kris answered with the softest ‘sure’, followed by the sound of the door closing behind them. Junmyeon let out a breath, suddenly feeling like that door would somehow keep those things away. Still, even if they were upset, they had never gotten close or made contact. </p>
<p>Junmyeon made his way back to the kitchen, mindful of the light footsteps behind him. As they approached the space, both Baekhyun and Yixing looked at him, the former unable to hide his surprise.Not  wanting to get a million questions when Junmyeon still wasn't sure what he was doing himself, he did quick introductions. Yixing was friendly while Baekhuyn looked like he had just found a new toy. Before the questions could start, Junmyeon noticed Tao wiggling around on the couch, most likely waking up and giving him a chance to escape.</p>
<p>Quickly he made his way to the couch, picking up the sleepy child. Tao blinked at him, before resting his head on his shoulder. As Junmyoen walked back to the kitchen he risked it all and peeked towards the front windows. To his surprise, the things were completely gone, not a single one was to be seen anywhere. It eased Junmyoen's mind, leaving him with only one big obstacle. </p>
<p>As Junmyeon entered the Kitchen space, Kris looked over to the pair. The most unexpected thing happened, the soft smile on his face melted away and changed to something else, for only moments before his face fell neutral. It was so quick Junmyoen missed what Kris had been really feeling. But Junmyeon couldn’t feel any hatred or anger, Kris didn’t stiffen, he didn’t narrow his eyes as the others had. </p>
<p>Tao had no reaction to Kris, which was equally odd. He stared at him for a moment, before turning his attention back to his plushie in his hand. Tao had been scared of every new person. “Tao, is it okay if Kris eats with us today?” Junmyeon asked, watching the child closely in his arms. Tao looked back at Kris, sizing him up as he did with Baekhyun and Yixing, making things even more confusing. Junmyeon’s thought of Tao knowing Kris had been completely crushed by the action. </p>
<p>Tao leaned up, lowing his voice to a loud whisper that children love to do. “Does he like pandas? Mimi has to be at the table with us and he looks tough. ” </p>
<p>Kris’s eyes widened comedically and Baekhyun straight up laughed. Out of all the things, Tao wanted to know if Kris would be okay with his panda plush. To give him credit, Kris did look less soft when he wasn’t smiling, a bit intimidating even. But the look of shock helped him in this case.</p>
<p>“I like panda’s a lot.” Kris answered, composing himself quickly. “I’ve even gotten to feed one before.” Tao instantly perked up at that, and the following meal was filled with Tao going on about pandas and bombarding Kris with questions. The elder was able to keep up with him, giving him satisfactory answers while also encouraging him to eat his food. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was nice, having a meal and no talks of any of the unsettling stuff that had been happening. After the meal it would have to happen, but or now Junmyeon could pretend to be normal. This was just a meal with his friends, his child, enjoying themselves, being normal. </p>
<p>Something that wouldn’t last long for them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Things are starting to warm up, and it's only going to get more crazy from here. Tag's will be added for upcoming chapters that may contain spoilers. Please note this is rated m for certain scenes that will come up.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Loud knocking on the door drew Junmyeon from slumber, and looking at the clock it appeared to be only 7am. Carefully he got out of bed so as to not wake up Tao sleeping next to him he took a moment to fix the blanket around Tao before making his way to the door.  The knocking continued, getting louder as Junmyeon got closer. All he wanted to do was go back to bed, but it was obvious that whomever was knocking wasn’t going to  let up.</p>
<p>Junmyeon unlocked the door and swung it open, unable to hide the distain from his tired face. And part of him was glad he didn’t smile, the men before him didn’t deserve any sort of kindness. The man from the store, Dave, stood on Junmyeon’s  porch, along with two other guys Junmyeon did not recognize. Just seeing them standing there made a pit form in his stomach, and he instantly felt much more alert and awake. </p>
<p>“Why are you here?” Junmyeon asked, his voice cold and flat. One of the men chuckled, a gross sound that made Junmyeon want to slam the door in their faces. </p>
<p>“You still have that thing, don’t you?” Dave asked, moving forward slightly. Junmyeon instantly put his arm up to block the door, despite the size difference. He wasn’t moving to go  in, But Junmyeon wasn’t even going to give him the chance or allow him to think he could come in. </p>
<p>“It’s none of your business. You need to get out of here or I will call the police.”</p>
<p>The same guy as before laughed. </p>
<p>“Oh please, you think any of them will help out if it’s involved with that thing? Sweety, they won't come no matter what you say.”</p>
<p>A shiver ran down Junmyeon's spine at the nickname, the feeling in his gut worsening. Somehow, he didn’t doubt what they had said the slightest. How did they even find out where he lived?</p>
<p>“I don’t know what’s going on, but you need to stop blaming Tao and leave us alone. Accidents happen, it doesn’t mean you can go crazy and stalk a poor child.” Junmyeon tried to be firm again, but the fear was there. At any moment he felt like his voice would crack and give them an opening. </p>
<p>“You must just like the crazy old lady who used to live here. It makes sense why you are protecting that thing.”</p>
<p>The words felt like a cold slap to the face, heavily reminding him of how his mother talked about his grandmother. So far everyone had talked so highly of her outside of his family, looked so fondly when speaking of her. Did the town also hate her? Why in the world would she leave him all of this if it would be such a bad situation. </p>
<p>“Don’t speak of her like that.”<br/>
Dave smirked, a disgusting smile that only made Junmyeon more upset. If only Baekhyun had woken up to the knocking, or if Junmyeon had grabbed his phone he wouldn’t have had to deal with such things. </p>
<p>“That woman also wouldn’t listen, she even talked kindly about one of those things. Probably even kept it away from us. When she died, it finally gave us an opening. You aren’t going to stand in our way of catching a demon and dealing with it.”</p>
<p>“You're sick.”</p>
<p>“You’re the one helping a demon spawn.” Dave stepped even closer, his face inches from Junmyeon. “You can try to protect him, but once we find what we need, we'll be back.”</p>
<p>The men left, leaving Junmyeon shaking as he watched their car drive away. The cold morning air felt like nothing compared to the feeling inside. They had come to his home, threatened him, his child, insulted his grandmother. Sure things were still weird, but it still didn’t make sense for Tao to be what they said. </p>
<p>Junmyeon locked the door again, his time also using the dead bolt. One by one he made sure the windows were all shut, then made sure the back door was locked. Everything was already done, but with the new threats he still felt like he needed to check again. He didn’t, instead returning to Tao and finding him sleeping like an angel on the bed. He looked so cute and innocent, once hand clinging to the blanket, his head turned to the side as a bit of drool fell from his mouth.</p>
<p>Their words played over in his mind. They knew his grandmother, it felt like everyone knew her but him at this point. She had apparently helped a demon, spoken kindly of them. But that didn’t make sense, it should have been the other way around right. Unless she helped them in exchange for something. There was no sign of her being anything but a normal old lady with wealth. Surely there would be something dark or out of place if she had a thing for demons. </p>
<p>It was draining, begging the only one in the dark about so many things. There was no way he was asking those men for more information, and the papers Yixing had brought over had been nothing of use, just basic google stuff. Maybe it all had to do with his grandmother, and knowing more about her would help. </p>
<p>With a shaky hand Junmyeon picked up his phone, looking through the recent calls. Once a week his mother would spam call him, leaving voicemails from everything to yelling at him for leaving, to crying and begging for him to come back. He had stopped taking her calls after the first time. But now, she seemed like the best option.</p>
<p>She answered on the second ring, her voice groggy, but Junmyeon couldn’t tell if it was due to sleepiness or drunkenness.</p>
<p>“Junmyeon, why are you calling?” </p>
<p>He ran his fingers over the blanket, before standing up to move closer to the window. He really didn’t want to fake pleasantries with his mother, it just didn’t feel right. Even in person they hadn’t held any good conversations, he doubted it would start now. Getting straight to the point seemed like the best option. </p>
<p>“Why do you think my Grandma was crazy?” </p>
<p>He was met with a stiff silence, completely barred from knowing what his mother was thinking. If he could see her, it might have given him a chance. But the phone left him nothing, just here light breathing as any indication she was still there. Junmyeon looked out the window, not particularly focusing on anything, just letting his eyes roam the scope of plants under the early morning sunlight. </p>
<p>The silence lingered, and Junmyeon was starting to think he had either fallen asleep or just wasn’t going to answer. But she did end up speaking.</p>
<p>“She saw things, things that weren’t there.  She would go on about it, talking like she knew about them. But there was nothing there.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean she saw things?” Junmyeon asked, a frown forming on his face.</p>
<p>His mother sighed. </p>
<p>“She saw people who weren’t there.” She paused, before going on again. “Well, people like things. I didn't pay attention, but you said they were like people. She was trying to make you see them too, make you crazy like her.”</p>
<p>“That’s why we stopped visiting her.” Junmyeon stated, finally piercing together what had happened. In a weird way, his mother had tried to ‘protect him’ from something she didn’t understand.</p>
<p>“I couldn’t have her messing you up, but clearly that didn’t work since she somehow got her claws in you after she died anyway. I hope to god she hasn’t tainted you yet.”</p>
<p><i>‘You don’t even know that half of it.’</i> he wanted to answer, but he kept his mouth shut. The last thing he needed was for his mother getting involved in this mess even more. She didn’t know, and she didn’t need to know. </p>
<p>“That’s all I needed to know. Thank you.” He promptly hung up, not wanting to risk her asking questions. He felt a little bad, but he knew what she was like. Maybe not as well as he had thought before, but it was still pretty bad how she had dealt with the whole situation. </p>
<p>Junmyeon didn’t have many memories from this childhood, but it was clear now his grandmother knew he saw things. Had they seen the same things? To Junmyeon, those things didn’t really look like people. The shape was like them a bit, but he just couldn’t sit with the idea well. Besides, there had been ones much smaller than any person, and they didn’t always move like people. His mother also wasn’t known for having the best memory either. </p>
<p>A text came in on his phone, one from Kris. Baekhyun had been adamant that they all exchange numbers, though Junmyeon was certain it was more so an excuse for Junmyeon to get Kris’s number. With the growing concern over the situation, Junmyeon wasn’t against having another friend he could contact. Although Junmyeon still didn't know much about the tall male, his gut seemed to be at ease with him. Junmyeon might even have been so bold to think he could trust Kris. After having such bad feelings with so many others, Junmyeon was willing to trust his gut. </p>
<p>It also helped that Tao liked Kris. </p>
<p>“Have you met Kris before?” Junmyeon had asked when everyone but Baekhyun had left and he was getting the child ready for bed. Zitao had adamantly shaken his head, then proceeded to put his pajama shirt on backwards. After fixing it, Junmyeon had decided to press further. </p>
<p>“You didn’t act scared of him Tao, are you sure you don’t know him? I won't be upset if you knew him.”</p>
<p>This time Tao had hesisted, squeezing the plush in his hands hard. No matter how soft and loving Junmyeon could be, it wouldn’t be enough to soothe the traumatized child so easily. It would take time, probably years for Tao to understand JUnmyeon wouldn’t get mad at him over everything. </p>
<p>“Eomma wasn’t scared, So I didn’t want to be scared.” Tao had answered sheepishly. He then had quickly crawled onto the bed and to his stash of plushies on it as he often did when he was nervous. </p>
<p>The sentiment had been cute, but it still felt off. It wasn’t like Tao had been lying, but he hadn’t been fully truthful either. Even if Tao had wanted to put on a brave face, the change had been too extreme. He didn’t know Kris, but wasn’t scared of him either.</p>
<p>“I’m very proud of you Tao.” Junmyeon had reassured Tao, not wanting to press him more since he looked uncomfortable. Tao had smiled so cutely, crawling over to the edge and demanding a snuggle from Junmyeon before being put to bed. Of course Junmyeon had obliged. </p>
<p>Now, as Junmyeon looked at his sleeping child again, he wondered what Tao had been so worried about Junmyeon knowing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for all the support! &lt;3 It really motivates me to keep going.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Greetings my readers. I made this one a bit longer because I felt a bit inspired and I saw that tintedCupre  like longer chapters. And I honestly do to.  And I'm not sure If ill get the next part up in time for Halloween or my Halloween fic so here is something at least.  Yeah, I have about 8 projects right now and feel bad about them all being finished so slowly.</p>
<p>Also shout out to ephemeral24 for always leaving comments. They always make my day and I really appreciate them.  They usually kick me into gear for writing the next part. </p>
<p>I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You can’t be serious about staying here Junmyeon. If they are going so far to threaten you at your own house, who knows what else they might do? What if they try to kill you? They seem crazy enough to. That's what people do in horror movies.”</p>
<p>While Junmyeon understood Baekhyun's concern, he still couldn’t find it in himself to leave the house. At first it had felt so empty and fourgin, but now it was starting to really feel like home, even with all the chaos. Besides, there were other issues with leaving. </p>
<p>“I’ll lose everything if I leave Baekhyun. I have Tao now, I can’t just give it all up.”</p>
<p>Baekhyun sighed, leaning back on the couch. After giving Tao cereal because Junmyeon had managed to burn the eggs he had tried to make, Junmyeon had decided to tell Baekhyun what had happened. Tao was currently at the coffee table, coloring  and talking to himself. The table was littered with half finished, very rough drawings as Tao kept changing what he wanted to draw. </p>
<p>“Then we will have to figure out something-” Baekhyun kept going, but Junmyeon's attention was taken away from his friend. His eyes moved across the room to the main hall, where one of the things stood. For the first time, Junmyeon was really focused, noticing that it indeed was a human figure, although it was a translucent black color. It simply stood there, lingering a distance away. For the first time, one of those things was in the house. Junmyeon was certain no door or windows were opened, so how in the world had it got in? Shouldn’t have Junmyeon seen it earlier? The space was quite open, it would have been hard to miss such a tall figure. </p>
<p>Something about it felt oddly familiar, but Junmyeon couldn’t even begin to explain how. </p>
<p>“Do you see one of those things again?” At Baekhyun's question, Junmyeon looked back at him for a moment , catching the look of worry on his face. When his eyes moved back, the figure was still there, but now moving towards the kitchen. </p>
<p>“It looks like a person.”  Junmyeon answered. The figure stopped just before the kitchen, then crouched down for a moment, a hand touching the floor. It was looking for something, but there was nothing to be found on the floor. After a few moments, the figure completely vanished into the air.  “I think most of them look like people, I just was too scared to notice.”</p>
<p>“And you aren’t scared now?”</p>
<p>“According to my mother, My grandmother wasn’t scared of them. Yesterday they were a bit much, but they never did anything that actually hurt me. The small one at my old house would always get close, but it never did anything. I don’t think I should be scared of them. For some reason, I don’t think they can do anything.”</p>
<p>Junmyeon didn’t have the confidence yet to try something as bold as approaching the figures, but he was determined to be less afraid of them. </p>
<p>“Okay, That’s still pretty weird and is a topic we are going to need to talk about, but they are the least of your problems right now.”</p>
<p>Yeah, they still had to think of how to deal with the crazy guys threats. </p>
<p>“Eomma!” Zitao chimed in exactly, getting up from his spot and running over to Junmyeon. In his hand was a drawing, one he shoved in Junmyeon's face while wearing the most excited look on his face. The picture was of three people, two adults and a child. The shorter of the two adults was labeled JunMom, while the taller was labeled Baba. and the child was clearly labeled Tao. In the background was a large blue circle and poorly drawn trees.</p>
<p>Junmyeon was at a loss of what to say and Tao stared at him expectantly. The drawing warmed his heart, and made him feel very overjoyed. Tao had tried so hard, and Junmyeon could see the effort. He would hang the picture up as soon as he could. But Junmyeon also found himself  a bit confused by the other person in the drawing. “It’s beautiful honey, you did a good job. Who's Baba?” He asked, pointing at the taller man.  </p>
<p>“Baba is Baba.” Zitao simply answered. Without giving any further answer, Tao returned to the coffee table and went back to drawing. This time it looked like he was trying to make a house. Junmyeon was left to inspect the drawing in his hands for more clues, although he doubted he would find any. The figures were stick drawings with clothing drawn over them. Junmyeon had on his glasses that he liked to wear while reading, but the other figure had nothing that really stood out other than it was the only one with eyebrows. “Baba is Baba, Junmom is Junmom, Taozi is Tao. Baba and Junmom love each other, and Tao.” Tao babbled to himself. The two adults looked on with a stunned expression.</p>
<p>“Junmyeon, you got a lover and you didn’t even tell me? I thought we were friends?” Baekhyun’s words were clearly sarcastic, but there was a weight to them. Junmyeon couldn’t blame him, he too was worried about Tao’s rambling. </p>
<p>“I don’t have one Baekhyun. I honestly have no idea who he is talking about. He hasn’t even called me Junmom before, only Eomma.” </p>
<p>Junmyeon really wished he knew what was going on inside Tao’s head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A notification sound rang from Junmyeon's phone, and he quickly checked to see who it was. Once again it was Kris texting, he hadn’t gotten the chance to text Kris back with how hectic everything had been.  Kris had been made aware of the town hating Tao no thanks to Baekhyun and his mouth, and had been rather kind in saying he would help in any way he could. They hadn’t told Kris much about the details, but there had been something in the way that he had listened to Junmyeon jumbled explanation that had made him consider that Kris had picked up how things really were. </p>
<p>‘If you need to go anywhere in town, I am more than willing to be there to make sure there isn’t any trouble. Just let me know.’</p>
<p>In all honesty, Junmyeon appreciated the offer. Those men had been scary, and in no way had backed off when Junmyeon had asked him to. But Kris was much taller and looked to have more muscle. Even if Kris didn't scare them, surely he would be able to stand up against them for long enough for Junmyeon to get away with Tao if it became necessary. Using Kris as a shield wasn’t his favorite option, but if the offer was there he wasn’t going to say no.</p>
<p>But there was one thing Junmyeon wanted to try, really hoping what they men had said earlier wasn’t true.  ‘Actually, I would like to go to the police station today if that works?’ Junmyeon answered back, nervously looking at his phone. The men were clearly harassing Tao, and Junmyeon wanted to at least try dealing with things like a normal person. </p>
<p>The reply was instant, Kris saying he would be over as soon as he could be. A smile crept onto Junmyeon's face as he placed his phone in his pocket. He still didn’t know much about Kris, but it had felt so natural texting him that Junmyeon didn’t really question it. At a time like this, he just really needed someone and Kris was there, along his Baekhyun and Yixing of course. </p>
<p>After hearing the sound of a car, Junmyeon peeked  out the window and saw Kris was indeed here already.  And now that Junmyeon thought about it, it was the first time he had seen Kris with a car. Every other time he had just kinda been around. Perhaps he had just parked near the woods and walked around. Kris had come fast, but it was better to get things over with sooner than later. </p>
<p>From behind Junmyeon, Tao little footsteps could be heard making his way towards the door to see who it was as well.  Junmyeon picked Tao up so he could see better, brushing his fingers through his hair. ‘Tao, We’re going to town with Kris for a little bit, okay? He’s going to make sure nobody bothers you.” </p>
<p>Tao curled up against Junmyeon, his eyes fluttering nervously between Junmyeon and the outdoors. It was understandable if he didn't want to go, if he really didn’t want to go Junmyeon would let him stay in the car. His eyes settled on the car, Kris still inside waiting for a decision. Tao was tense in Junmyeon arms, but he did end up slowly nodding his head. “Okay, we can go.’</p>
<p>Getting into Kris’s car wasn’t as awkward as Junmyeon thought it would be, Tao seemed to relax when Junmyeon set him behind the passenger seat, making sure to buckle in his plush in the middle seat as well for safety. When Junmyeon himself got in, he was relieved to notice classical music quietly playing, something that would surely help the awkwardness. Texting people and talking to them were very different, especially when you were stuck in the car with them. </p>
<p>The drive was quiet, but it was a nice kind of quiet. Junmyeon really got the chance to look at the scenery since he didn’t have to focus on the road, and he couldn’t help but find the area beautiful. The trees were tall with many of them having vines and moss, the sun shing between them. There was a fence along the side of the road at some points, an old short wooden one that looked hand made and very, very old. Junmyeon wondered how long it had been there to look so worn. Was it the same age as the bench near the pond. </p>
<p>When they finally parked in front of the police station, Junmyeon noticed through the mirror that Tao suddenly looked much more nervous, eyes wide as he started at the building with worry. His hand was clutched tightly around his seatbelt, so tight his hand was starting to look white.  Yeah, Junmyeon wasn’t going to take Tao in. </p>
<p>“Can you watch Tao while I go in?”  Junmyeon turned to Kris, seeing the other had also been looking at Tao through the rearview mirror.  Kris looked back at Junmyeon and nodded his head. Tao eyes widened even more, instantly shooting to Junmyeon. </p>
<p>“Eomma! What if they are inside? I don’t want them to hurt you.” Tao’s voice dripped with worry, tears forming already. It broke Junmyeon’s heart all over again that Tao worried about a thing at such a young age. His child looked absolutely deviated and moments from having a total breakdown. </p>
<p>The car was filled with the click of a seat belt being undone, Kris fully turning around to look at Tao. “I won’t let them do anything to Junmyeon?” He pointed through the front window at the station. There were a few windows in the front where you could see the inside. “We can watch together from here to make sure he is okay. If you even think there is someone bad, I will get right out and save him.”</p>
<p>Junmyeon left speechless as Tao grip loosened on the belt, the words helping ease his child. When Kris said he would help, Junmyeon hadn’t thought he would do it so well or go so far. Even if it was just to make Tao feel better, it was highly appreciated. </p>
<p>“You promise?” Tao asked timidly, his gaze glued to Kris. </p>
<p>“I promise.” Kris offered his pinky finger to Tao, which the child hooked his own pinky around and they shook. “I don’t want anything bad happening to you or your Eomma.”</p>
<p>That did the trick, Tao relaxing back in his seat. Junmyeon mouthed a thank you to Kris before getting out of the car and going to the station.  He stopped at the door and looked back, spotting Tao and Kris both watching him closely from the car not far away. And in all honesty, it did make Junmyeon feel better. </p>
<p>Quickly Junmyeon entered the station and made his way to the front desk. The space was rather small with very few people, but there was a lady behind the desk at least. She offered Junmyeon a smile. “How can I help you today?” Behind her was two hallways where you could kinda see some work spaces that had a few officers. </p>
<p>Junmyeon took a deep breath to calm himself, before talking. “My child and I are being harassed and I was wondering if you guys could help in some way?” </p>
<p>The woman's face fell slightly, and she turned to her computer. “That sure sounds horrible, I’ll see if I can get someone out here to talk to you. Do you have your Id?” Junmyeon nodded, handing over his id. She started typing on her computer, before her face fell into a deeper frown. She turned to Junmyeon again, her eyes darting from the screen to Junmyeon in the most uncomfortable way. “Are you the guardian of the one Zitao Huang?”</p>
<p>“Yes I am.”</p>
<p>Laughter down one of the hallways caught Junmyeon attention, and he noted a few officers standing around. Most of them were unassuming, but one stood out in Junmyeon's mind like an ugly scar. It was the man who had said the cops wouldn’t be of any help, in a police uniform, chatting with the others. </p>
<p>No. Out of all the things, why did he have to be here?</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, it looks like there is nothing we can do.” The woman said flicking Junmyeon id back to him in the most unprofessional way.  “No offence, but we don’t take dramatic exaggerations seriously, this is a place for real problems and emergencies. Don’t waste our time again.”</p>
<p>“Then threatened my child, at my house. I think that is a real problem. It’s your guy’s job to help people.” Junmyeon kept his voice firm, staring at the woman with a fire inside. She had the gaul to roll her eyes at him. </p>
<p>“You’re going to need to leave or I’ll have an officer throw you in jail. You wouldn’t want that would you? That ‘thing’ needs you.”</p>
<p>There truly was nobody in the god forsake ground that would be any help. They didn't care. Somehow those men had made it so Junmyeon could get no help. How in the world did everyone have such a  twisted view of a child? The woman probably met Tao yet she had the nerve to say such a thing. </p>
<p>The best course of action was to say nothing, but simply leave. He didn’t even have to say anything when he got into the car, it was clear Kris knew it went poorly. The chinese male buckled himself up before reaching over, his hand stopping inches away from Junmyeons. But Junmyeon wanted the comfort, and he laced their fingers together and he leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes. </p>
<p>All Junmyeon wanted was for something to go right. And from the light squeeze he got from Kris, he figured that was a good enough start.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How about we go to the park while a friend of mine brings us food? I’m sure that will be better for everyone. It’s one I know nobody goes to so we should be more than fine.” Kris gently ran his thumb over Junmyeon skin in a soothing manner. The touch grounded him, kept him from getting out of the car and screaming curses into the winds. Junmyeon liked to think he was a calm person, but this town was truly testing him. “It’s one I know nobody goes to so we should be more than fine.”</p><p>Junmyeon nodded his head, and the warmth of Kris’s hand was soon lost to him but the feeling still lingered. The drive was short, they ended up at the park Junmyeon had originally met Tao in. Once again the place was empty and lifeless, not a soul to be seen as far as the eye could look. But it would work out rather perfectly for Junmyeon. If they wanted to be horrible people who avoided a place just because of one child, it was their loss.</p><p>Forcing a smile on his face, Junmyeon got out of the car and opened the door for Tao. His child looked around nervously before noticing the coast was clear, to which he cutely jumped out of the car and grabbed Junmyeon’s hand. Since there was no one around, Tao acted as he did at home, excitedly pulling Junmyeon towards the swings without a second thought. Kris trailed behind them on his phone, talking quietly with whomever was on the other end. </p><p>“Do you want me to push you?” Junmyeon asked as Tao hopped up on one of the swings.</p><p>“Just to get started. You should swing with me!” </p><p>So Junmyeon pushed him enough to get started, then got in the swing next to him.  While Junmyeon simply pushed himself a little with his own feet, he watched as Tao worked hard to get himself higher. He had the biggest smile on his face, making him look more like the kid he was. Could someone so cute really be even remotely what those people said he was? </p><p>As the two of them used the swings, Kris silently stood off to the side near Tao and simply watched. As much as Junmyeon wanted to keep his attention on Tao, he couldn’t help but keep looking back to Kris. While his expression looked neutral, his lip laid thin while his brows were only slightly furrowed, there was this light in his eyes as he watched Tao fondly. Somehow Kris had been so good with Tao, it was like he knew him. And maybe he did, and Just Tao didn’t know him. </p><p>“Kris, have you seen Tao before?” Junmyeon got straight to the point, slowing down his swinging to barely more than a crawl. He didn’t know what kind of answer to expect, but the look on Kris’s face surprised him.  Kris’s expression shifted briefly to a look of surprise as he looked at Junmyeon, before morphing to that almost sorrowful look from when they had first met that made Junmyeon’s heart Hurt.</p><p>“He reminds me of someone that I used to know.”</p><p>From the way Kris’s face had fallen, Junmyeon didn’t want to push further. The pain was there, he could feel it, and he didn’t think he could take it at that moment. ‘Used to know,’ the phrase had such a dark connotation in Junmyeon's mind. Junmyeon hadn’t had much loss in his life. Whereas his own father hadn’t played a part in raising him, his grandmother was the only death he could think of, and even then, he still didn’t feel torn by it. Yet there was this ache to be felt over Kris’s loss. </p><p>Junmyeon simply nodded and went back to swinging very lightly, dragging his feet through the playground gravel with each movement.  From the looks of it, Kris wasn’t upset in the slightest with the question. He went back to his neutral expression, watching over the scene. A few people did walk near the outskirts of the park, but they quickly turned or went back when they noticed the trio. Tao didn’t seem to notice, too wrapped up in trying to talk to Kris about animals. Somehow Tao had gotten the idea he should get a puppy. There were many things Junmyeon would give his child, but he wasn’t ready for a pet just yet. </p><p> </p><p>The peaceful silence was disrupted but the swing chains rattling and a small sound of distress came from Tao as his words cut off. Junmyeon barely had time to move before the chain snapped on one side, sending Tao straight to the ground from one of the higher points. But Tao didn’t even have time to hit the ground, Kris Catching his in one fluid motion.  Before Junmyeon had even managed to make it fully out of his swing Kris was securely holding Tao whose eyes were still closed waiting for impact. </p><p>“I got you.” Tao opened his eyes comedically wide, realizing he was safely being held by Kris. He looked at Kris in what could only be described as confusion, as if he didn’t believe what had happened. That he couldn’t believe Kris had helped him. Junmyeon couldn’t even believe Kris had reacted so fast.  “I told you I didn’t want anything bad to happen to you, right?”</p><p>At those words Tao smiled, Kris fully winning him over. Kris adjusted Tao so he was holding him properly, and Tao instantly hugged him. The sight was jarring, Tao hadn’t even fully  taken to Baekhyun or Yixing yet, not really liking the hugs Baekhyun offered or sitting next to Yixing for too long.  Something squeezed in Junmyeon's chest, but in a good way. </p><p>Kris walked over to the broken swing, picking up the chain and inspecting it. Junmyeon moved closer to look as well, and the sight made him feel sick. The chain had clearly cut or broken on purpose with how jagged it looked, a few cuts in the metal. There was no way to know if it had been done with the goal Tao would be using the swing, but it still felt unsettling. The two adults exchanged a look, not saying anything to make Tao worried. </p><p>Without a word Kris reached over to the other swing Junmyeon had been on, pulling one of the chains hard. It snapped, falling easily to the ground. If he had been swinging a little bit higher, it would have broken just like Tao’s. </p><p>Even the public parks weren’t safe. </p><p>“How about I build you your own swing set at your house?” Kris asked, smiling softly down at Tao. “Then it won’t be built poorly like this one and you can use it every day. You can even pick the color.” Tao nodded his head wildly, clearly happy with the idea. </p><p>“Can I have a slide to? And a tree house?”</p><p>“I can build you whatever you like as long as Junmyeon is okay with it.”</p><p>Tao Turned to Junmyeon, putting on the largest puppy eyes he had ever seen. In all honesty, Junmyeon would have said yes without the cuteness, there was plenty of space around the house and it seemed far safer at this point. But seeing Tao try to be cute was pleasant. Junmyeon pretended to think about it, humming loudly. “I guess it would be okay.”</p><p>A little cheer came from Tao.</p><p>The little part was quickly quieted when a figure appeared in Junmyeon line of vision, making his way over to the group with his hands full. One hand had not one, but two happy meals, and the other had 2 unmarked paper bags. Based on Kris’s lack of reaction to the guy, Junmyeon figured it must have been the friend he had spoken of bringing them food. He looked around the same age as Kris, a bit shorter with a much rounder, cute face. Something about him reminded Junmyeon of a deer. </p><p>“Sorry it took so long, I was busy doing something.” The guy greeted. </p><p>The moment Tao looked at the new guy he went rigged in Kris’s arm, his face going pale with absolute terror. Then he started to shake, tears falling from his eyes and wetting his cheeks. He curled against Kris, a small whimper coming from him.  It was like every time they made it one step forwards, something would happen and Tao would end up two steps back.</p><p>“Luhan.” Kris warned coldly, glaring at his friend before him. Luhan looked completely confused by the situation. Were they not good friends? Kris had sounded like he trusted Luhan, yet had instantly turned on him. Furthermore, did Tao know Luhan? Why was this starting to be a weird pattern?</p><p>“I haven’t done anything to him!” Luhan's voice squeaked defensively. “I don’t know why he's so scared! Don’t kids like happy meals?”</p><p>Everything was a mess, but Junmyeon was going to get to the bottom of it. He leaned down even With Tao, stroking his hair gently. “Tao honey, have you met Luhan before?” Tao looked at Junmyeon with wide teary eyes, shaking his head no. Again, it didn’t feel like Tao was lying at all, making things confusing. “Are you sure? Why are you crying then? I promise nobody will be mad. Please just tell me.”</p><p>“I-I-” Tao tightly held on Kris’s shirt, his little hand shaking violently. “I don’t know why he scares me. I’m sorry.” He sobbed out, burying his face against Kris. </p><p>Junmyeon sighed, turning his attention back to Luhan. There was nothing intimidating about Luhan in the slightest, and his confusion seemed far too real to be faked. Even Kris had cooled down, rocking Tao lightly in his arms, murmuring  lowly in his ears something Junmyeon couldn’t hear. But whatever it was, Tao’s little hand at least stopped shaking so hard, but he refused to look up. </p><p>Did Junmyeon need to Keep Tao away from people? It felt like every time he saw someone something went wrong. The idea seemed terrible, Tao needed to socialize and have some normality. Liking Kris wasn’t going to be enough, dealing with people was a part of life. Having Tao see a therapist even seemed like too much, Junmyeon didn’t know any nor trust any person that could be found close by. Tao would have to go to school sooner than later, and Junmyeon could already see that being a mess. At least homeschooling was a thing, but keeping Tao away from people wasn’t right. </p><p>All the thinking and mentions were really starting to give Junmyeon a headache, but he had to push on. There was one small, quick fix for everything. </p><p>“Would it be too much to ask you to leave? I know you just got here, but I’m worried about Tao.” Junmyeon felt like a total ass for saying those words, but it had to be done. </p><p>Surprisingly, Luhan looked rather chill about it, offering the bags of food to Junmyeon. “I understand, I don’t think any of us could have seen that coming. It was nice to meet you Junmyeon.” Luhan did a quick bow and speed walked away, not once looking back. </p><p>When he was fully out of sight, only then did Tao calm down. He still clung to Kris, but tears had stopped and his face had regained some color. They found a nice spot on the ground, Kris had to sit down while still holding Tao. Luckily Tao was alright enough to eat, going through his chicken nuggets like it was the last off on earth, finishing off most of them by the time Junmyeon had managed to sit down and find out what was in the other bags. One bag contained what appeared to be chinese takeout food, the other a nicely made soup and salad. Junmyeon didn’t miss the annoyed look Kris gave when he saw the takeout. Takeout was more than fine with Junmyeon, and everything ended up tasting good. </p><p>They decided not to spend much longer at the park, Tao tired from his crying. Junmyeon had barely managed to buckle him in his seat before he had fallen asleep. Over all the day hadn’t been productive in the slightest and only put Junmyeon more on edge. </p><p>“Will Luhan be a problem? How well do you even know him?” Junmyeon asked, not bothering to hide his questions since Tao was passed out. Kris was quiet for a moment, but upon looking over at him driving, his expression hadn’t changed in the slightest. </p><p>“You don’t need to worry, Luhan will bring no harm to You or Tao.”</p><p>As much as Junmyeon trusted Kris, the words did little to ease his mind.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I got to say I was surprised by the amount of comments left on the last chapter, but I loved reading all of them. Your theories are always so interesting too.  As much as I love writing fluff and Tao being cute, this chapter was hard to write.  But I did it, and boy am I proud.  I hope to get the next part out as soon as I can. Make sure to stay safe out there!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings start to apply much more starting this chapter! Mean words and mentions of blood. This was the easiest to write and the most fun to me, which I really hope isn't because it's to confusing. Enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was not the warm morning sun of summer that had awoken Junmyeon from his slumber, but the feeling of soft lips brushing against his forehead. There was such tenderness in the touch it could have put Junmyeon back to sleep, but then he wouldn’t be able to spend time with him. “It’s time to get up, Jun, I’ve made breakfast and I don’t think you will like your food being cold.” His tone was deep yet comforting, a voice that could easily be intimidating to those who didn't understand. </p>
<p>The bed was warm, especially  with the extreme heat outside, but Junmyon forced himself out of it. Of course his partner was already gone, but Junmyeon didn’t miss the soft shuffling of him gathering his things together just on the other side of the wall. Originally they were even going to have a room separate sleeping area, but Junmyeon had grown fond of it now. It was their own little space, in their little space.</p>
<p>And it worked great for their little one too, snuggled up on the bed next to him.</p>
<p>The wooden floor boards were cold, Junmyeon ended up darting to the door and slipping on old leather shoes. They were a bit ugly and poorly put together, but as Junmyeon's first pair he had made himself, they weren’t that bad. It was better than walking on the cold floor at least. It still didn't feel like enough, so Junmyeon threw on an extra layer. A look out the window told him soon white would encompass everything, but he doubted he would need to bundle up too much today.</p>
<p>The porridge was good as usual, he had always been the better cook to Junmyeon. As he ate he watched his partner flitter around the small living space, trying his best to gather what he would need for the day. Although [-----] was in a rush, he still managed to look calm and reserved. Even when he dropped his measuring tool on the food, he easily knelt down and picked it up, returning it to his satchel. </p>
<p>“How can they trust you to fix them if you can’t even keep your tools in your hand?” Junmyeon joked easily, knowing he wouldn’t get upset. The other quirked his eyebrow up in challenge at the jest. </p>
<p>“As long as I do my job well, I don’t mind their lack of trust. I know what works.” There was a heavy seriousness to his voice, but it didn’t cut too deep. Especially when he decided to jest right back. “How can I ever get to town on time if I have to wake you each morning?”</p>
<p>A light chuckle fell from Junmyeon’s lips. </p>
<p>“I only ever want to wake up to your kisses [-----].” The words feel from his mouth freely, but Junmyeon did notice something strange about them. Something was off, but he couldn’t put his finger on it. Maybe he should have slept in longer, demanded more kisses before they had to face the world. Junmyeon finished off his eggs and Toast before stunning up in his spot. </p>
<p>“You’re spoiled, you know.” Nevertheless, he took Junmyeon's hand and kissed it softly, before entwining their fingers. “But you deserve it I guess-”</p>
<p>“-Because you’re a filthy whore!”</p>
<p>The woman before him glared at him with such  ferocity Junmyeon had to take a step back. Although the people had made it clear they didn’t like him or [-----], never before had it been so nasty and in his face. It was because his partner was of use, but Junmyeon feared the day something went wrong.  All he had wanted was to pick up some fabric from the market, but of course something had to happen. </p>
<p>“You’re going to burn for your treachery, you know? You ruined a good man with your witchcraft.”</p>
<p>The words hurt, but Junmyeon had to be strong and keep a straight face. If he cried or showed any weakness they would use it against him, Junmyeon didn’t want to be locked up again. Instinctually his hands went to his wrist, rubbing over the fading scars. Even after all this time and [-------] tender care, Junmyeon couldn’t help but to find the marks nasty and ugly. They wouldn’t lock him up again, that had been part of the agreement. But Junmyeon still l feared. </p>
<p>“Good Morning Sir.” Junmyeon bowed, getting an angry grunt in return from the man. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everything grew cold and dark, and looking down Junmyeon saw the pale skin of his wrist rubbed raw and dripping with  blood. His ankles were faring better, he had managed to get them out first. But they had always made his wrists so tight, the right one was still stuck in the shackle. </p>
<p>If he kept pulling, wiggling, he could get out with the help of the blood. It hurt bad, he might even break his wrist again, but anything was better than spending his days locked up. Even if he was alone, he would rather be alone outside. </p>
<p>“-I’m sorry.” His voice was small and shaky, clearly the child was upset. All Junmyeon wanted to do was comfort the poor thing. He had done nothing wrong, he was the victim, yet here he was feeling bad. </p>
<p>“It’s not your fault honey, They were bad people. They're never going to bother you again.” Junmyeon kept his voice soft, running his finger through the small figure's hair. The ache in his side ment nothing if he could get the child away from those awful people. He didn’t even want to call them that, how could someone do that to a child?</p>
<p>Laugher rang out from the small figure as he ran ahead through the tall grass, making a clear path with each step. His son, it had been easy to accept the child as his own. He couldn’t have his own, but he had always wanted his own family. This was perfect, the three of them spending their days like this under cool breeze and darkening leaves. Everything was right, as it should be. This was what he had wanted, why he had left. </p>
<p>“Filthy. Of course he would take in such a wretched thing.”</p>
<p>He felt the little hand he was holding tense up, the flowers in his son's other little hand being crushed. His child deserved better than this, he didn't need to hear such words. But he had wanted to see [-----], and Junmyeon hadn’t been able to say no to that cute face. He had expected better treatment of a child.</p>
<p>His love had happily accepted the crushed flowers, Accepting them with a soft smile. [-----] reached out and took his hand.</p>
<p>Junmyeon thought something was off again, yet he wasn’t given time to think of it when a horrible intense pain engulfed his chest. The smoke burned his eyes, making him cry out in agony. Breathing was difficult, the most painful thing he could imagine. A whirlwind of emotions flooded him, too much to deal with. </p>
<p>Why?</p>
<p>Why?</p>
<p>Junmyeon sat up abruptly in bed, grasping his chest as he tried his best to steady his heavy breathing. His body was drenched in sweat as he shook violently, as if he should be in pain. But there was nothing, at least not physically. Even his wrist, his ankles, where he could have sworn there was something wrong, he didn’t have even a scratch. </p>
<p>It felt like hours before he grounded himself, his eyes focusing on the salt lamp on his dresser. It had been a dream, whatever had affected him so badly. Yet now as he tried to think of it, he couldn’t remember a single thing. Just having this off feeling, feeling too many things at once. It still felt like too much, Junmyeon had to try hard to push back his tears. </p>
<p>A small snore reminded Junmyeon that he wasn’t alone.  </p>
<p>Water, yeah, Junmyeon needed water. </p>
<p>Carefully Junmyoen got out of bed, not wanting to wake up Tao. Even when he made it to the kitchen, he found himself still shaking. He ended up only filling the glass half up out of fear of dumping it everywhere, taking a few sips. The water was cool and soothing, his shaking ended up being reduced. Junmyeon ended up having two  more glasses before he set the cup on the counter. </p>
<p>The Livingroom felt like the best option, there was no way Junmyeon would be able to sleep after whatever the fuck happened. The sun was just starting to rise, barely illuminating the room. The view outside the window was pretty, the light hitting the flowers just right to give them a beautiful glow. Nature hadn’t been a big deal to Junmyeon but being in the house had made him appreciate it more. Here, he felt closer to it, more comfortable. It wasn’t like the wood was some unknown place.</p>
<p>“What are you looking at Junmyeon?”</p>
<p>He whipped around, spotting a figure sitting on the couch. One of his hallucinations, yet this one was the most human looking one yet. While she still was a completely opaque black figure, he could pick out her features. Her hair was long with the slightest wave, she sat perfectly straight on the couch, yet her head was tilted slightly down The woman wasn’t looking at him, but more of his knee area. </p>
<p>This was new. </p>
<p>It not only talked, but knew his name. </p>
<p>Not wanting to interfere with whatever was going on, Junmyeon remained silent as he stared at the woman.  For a time she remained silent, slightly shifting in place as any person would. So much time passed Junmyeon thought that she wasn’t going to say anymore, but he was proven wrong. </p>
<p>“Oh honey, No, I don’t see them. But that isn’t a bad thing.” Her arms moved, as if she was reaching out to grab something in front of her. “I do believe you Junmyeon. I may not see what you see, But I know you wouldn’t lie. We will figure it out together, okay?”</p>
<p>Junmyeon’s blood ran cold as the woman quickly pulled back, turning her body towards the hallway before vanishing into the air. He remembered. Not those words, but his mother walking in and fuming, yelling at the both of them. She had grabbed his arms so roughly, dragging him out of the house. </p>
<p>After that he never saw his grandmother again. </p>
<p>“She knew.” He didn’t know why he said the words out loud, but he did it. “She couldn’t even see it, but she believed me.”</p>
<p>The implications were dark. His mother also knew he was things, yet had taken him from the one person who had tried to understand. She had blamed his grandmother, taken away his one chance of figuring it all out. It hurt a lot more now. Had she still looked into even after he couldn’t talk to her? It would explain why the townspeople thought she was crazy.</p>
<p> But there was still so much left unanswered. </p>
<p>Junmyeon started to pace around the room, eyes flickering just in case he needed to spot another vision. They were hallucations, there was no way it would be like that. Memories, he was seeing memories. Those things were things from his past he had forgotten. Staying away from them, ignoring them had made them more muddy and unclear. Although his memory was rough, he could vaguely remember the sense that had played out. There had been two of those things outside in the garden, talking. </p>
<p>But why?</p>
<p>Why could Junmyeon physically see his memories? It didn’t seem genetic, even if his mother had thought it was. Unless his grandmother saw different ones that he did. Gosh, even thinking about the mess of things was giving him a headache. This was a breakthrough he was grateful for, but he would have rather had a big chunk of information to help Tao instead. All of this probably had nothing to do with his child.<br/>
But….</p>
<p>“Thank you.” Junmyeon said the words out loud, feeling compelled to do so. He didn't know why he said them, he had said his thanks many times before to her.  She had clearly brought him here in hopes of helping him, even if it wasn’t in the most conventional way, it had worked. But the words had flowed so naturally. </p>
<p>“Thank you for helping me save <i>him</i>.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As Always, thank you so much for reading, comments are always appreciated and I hope you stay safe out there. If this chapter is too much chaos, just take it as my mind everyday. This fic is completely planned out though! It should all make sense in the end.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Without fail Kris pulled up to the house right after lunch time and just as Junmyeon noticed a few clouds had started to gather in the sky, his car swapped out for a truck that was completely filled with building material. When Kris had said he would build a swing set for Tao, Junmyeon hadn’t thought he ment from scratch. Here he was thought, wooden boards, chains, nails, screws, rope, carrying a tool box as he made his way to the door. Tao stood at the window by the door, staring excitedly at Kris, his face pressed right up on the glass and his finger leaving little smudges. But Tao didn’t try to go out to greet Kris, the elder male was not alone. </p><p>Sitting in the passenger seat of Kris’s truck was Luhan.</p><p>It puzzled Junmyeon why Kris would bring the other, but he wasn’t upset. He opened the door before Kris even got the chance to knock, offering a small smile at the man, pointedly looking from the truck to Kris. “I need his help to get this finished.” Kris admitted, shrugging lightly. “Building is no problem for me, but it’s usually a two person job and I want to get it done before it starts to rain. Besides, I think it would be good for Tao to see Luhan won’t harm him. I can send him away if it’s too much though.” His words held sincerity, he was genuinely trying to do what he thought was best for Tao.</p><p>Judging for the fact Tao seemed to be rather okay, more focused on Kris than Luhan, Junmyeon nodded his head in agreement and let Kris know it was okay. Almost instantly Luhan got out of the truck, unloading it’s contents onto the ground. Kris explained how he thought the best place to build would be next to the house near the pound, so it could be easily seen and accessed from both locations, and the ground was perfect. It worked for Junmyeon and gave him the chance to garden with Tao and watch while they worked, but would give enough distance that hopefully Tao wouldn’t freak out.</p><p>Despite Luhan’s slightly smaller and much thinner frame then Kris, he moved around the massive planks while not looking the least bit strained. While Junmyeon tended to the few flowers that were starting to spring up in the small garden, Tao sat next to him with a tiny shovel just stabbing the ground, his eyes glued to Kris still. It was easy to see he wanted to go over to Kris and see what he was doing, but he was still weary of Luhan. Junmyeon felt a bit bad, even though he wasn’t forcing Tao to do anything. </p><p>A solution ended up appearing when Kris made his way over to them, kneeling down in front of Tao. “I need some help with the rail on the steps, do you think you could help me?” His voice was gentle as he held up the two ropes in his hands. “You're the only one with small enough fingers to help me.” Tao hesitated, glancing over to where Luhan was. Said male was currently a bit away from the base of the fort Kris had made, busy screwing together some chunk of wood in a v shape. It was most likely the base of the new swing set from the shape of it. </p><p>Deciding Luhan was either far enough away or not scary, Tao eagerly nodded his head and got up, following Kris to the base that had been built. Already the two had managed to get much of the playset done. There was a small set of steps that led to a platform about 4 feet in the air, which then had a slightly higher platform next to it that could easily be simply stepped on to. There was an additional platform slighter higher than the middle one, also easy to step onto a bigger than the other two. Some basic railing  has been added around the perimeter, along with a partial built one up the stairs. Instead of having the top part, the support wood pieces each had a hole drilled near the top. Anyone could have threaded the rope through the holes that had been made, but Tao looked very proud when he managed to, Kris helping him tie knots on each end making it stay in place.  The structure was large enough Junmyeon felt like he and Tao could easily sit in it together. </p><p>While Kris finished adding more support to the structure, Tao stood by and watched with interest. When Luhan moved over to ask Kris something, Tao did move closer to Kris, one hand holding onto the elder shirt as he nervously looked away, but Junmyeon’s son didn’t break down. It really did seem like it was helping Tao understand that everyone wasn’t out to get him. </p><p>Junmyeon’s attention was taken away by a movement near the water's edge, his eyes instantly shooting to it. A figure stood at the water's edge, the same black as the one his grandmother had been, but with one looked to be male. It began to move, pacing up and down the edge of the water a few feet or so as he looked out at the water, before stopping in between the bench and the small dock. </p><p>Curious about what was going on, Junmyeon stood and slowly moved closer to the figure. As he moved closer, he heard the figues voice. “I think we should build some kind of seating around here.” The man said, his voice a bit distorted, turning towards Junmyeon. His appearance startled Junmyeon, forcing him to step. Instead of a face with features that could be seen, the man's face was weirdly blurred out, almost like static took over the face. Either Junmyeon's brain couldn’t or didn’t want to remember this person. </p><p>But Junmyeon had no idea who the man was. As much as he knew, his grandmother had no man in her life. Junmyeon couldn’t remember any males being around when he would visit other than him and his brother. So who was it? It poked a massive hole in his theory about his visions being memories, but Junmyeon was certain that what he had seen this morning was a memory. Was there false memories mixed in with real ones? Was it related to Trauma he couldn’t remember? </p><p>The male suddenly ran past Junmyeon to the flowers he had working on, vanishing half way through kneeling on the ground. Again, another vision of sorts that gave him more questions than answers, but he would accept it. Confusion was better than fear any day in Junmyeon book, even if it was giving him headaches each day. </p><p>The clouds in the sky began to grow thicker and darker, the rumblings of a storm were on the horizon. Somehow Kris had known that it would rain, despite how sunny it had been until noon. Kris appeared to be a master at many skills, and Junmyeon made a mental note to ask the Chinese male to teach him a thing or two later. Maybe he could learn some chinese, Junmyeon hadn’t missed that Tao was of Chinese descent. He would probably love to learn the language from Kris if offered. </p><p>A few drops of water started to fall from the sky, and Junmyeon knew it was time to call it quits. He would not be risking anyone getting sick from the rain today. “Tao, it’s time to go inside!” Junmyeon called out, making its way towards the child. The play set and swings looked to be mostly done, just needing final touches. He didn’t make a comment whether Kris or Luhan should finish, he figured they would do what they thought was right and hopefully not be foolish enough to work in the rain. Junmyeon took Tao’s hand and led him inside.</p><p>Junmyeon did some online work while Tao colored on the table, the younger every once and a while sneaking away to go and see what Kris was doing. From Junmyeon questioning, it appeared the two were still working outside, unbothered by the rain. Although from the sounds of Tao’s most recent report, Luhan was at least starting to pack up as it started to get dark out and the winds started to rise.. When the internet refused to load anymore, Junmyoen decided he had had enough of his work and made hot chocolate instead, figuring it would be good for everyone. </p><p>Just as he was finishing he heard knocking on the door, and Tao was up fast to let Luhan and Kris in. Junmyeon offered them each a cup of hot chocolate, the two of them remaining in the entry were to not track water around the house. Gathering a few Towels, Junmyeon offered them to the two so they could at least dry up a bit. Outside the storm was getting worse, making Junmyeon feel uneasy about sending the two away. </p><p>“If you guys would like, you could stay in the guest rooms. I don’t think driving in the storm is a good idea.” Junmyeons stated. Luhan and Kris looked at each other, seeming to share a silent conversation which ended in Luhan rolling his eyes and Kris smiling at Junmyeon.  </p><p>“I unfortunately have things to do, but I’ll make sure to come and get this guy tomorrow.” Luhan in response dumped his towel in Kris’s arm, then gave a small bow to Junmyeon. Before Kris could even say anything Luhan was out the door and in the truck, driving away and leaving Kris standing there with a stunned expression. </p><p>“I guess I’m staying, not that I mind.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry this is a short chapter but I messed up the spacing. Next chapter should be nice and juicy though, I have lots of things planned :) .  I'll admit I'm a bit nervous about the contents of the next chapter, but I promised to do it so I'm going to!</p><p>For those who like my work, which of these sounds the most interesting? They all would be (hopefully) one shots, currently sitting in my drafts. From the Depths is my main focus, but I work on other things when i need a break. </p><p>1.Omega Fox Jongdae and Beta Sheep Yixing learn there is more then one way to sooth ones instincts<br/>2.prisoner medic Junmyeon and Solider Yifan must survive a random enemy attack with only each other. The biggest problem is: they don't speak the same language (characters subject to change)<br/>3.Someone is on trial for witchcraft. But maybe, just maybe, they aren't a witch and they are simply a victim of a one-sided love. Either option is equally dangerous.  (open to pairings)<br/>4.Junmyeon finds a cat on the way home on a storm night and decided to take him home, getting sick form being out so long.  But when he wakes up, wrought with illness, he finds a strange man in his bed instead of his cat.  But it doesn't faze him. (lonely Jun)<br/>5.Deep in the woods they thought they would be safe. But everything changes when the voice of someone who shouldn't be there starts to torment Tao from the other side of the cabin door. (Spookyy hurt comfort)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Is Luhan going to be okay out there? It’s getting pretty bad.”  </p><p>As if to make a point, a particularly loud boom of thunder rolled through the air, startling Junmyeon a bit in his spot on the couch. Surprisingly, Tao was completely calm about the raging storm, busy drawing at the table, occasional passing over an art piece to Junmyeon or Kris. Somehow he had gotten the idea that Tao would be scared of storms, but his son was oddly at peace. Every once and while he would look out the lightning flashes, but that was the extent of Tao acknowledging  the storm. </p><p>Junmyeon wished he could feel the same. </p><p>A low chuckle fell from Kris’s lips at Junmyeon’s words, the elders eyes on one of the pictures in his hand.  This one in particular was a black cat, one of the eyes blue and the other brown with a brown background with black horizontal lines around it.  With each picture it felt like Tao was adding more detail and spending longer on it, a little artist was truly in the works. </p><p>“A storm is not something that can shake Luhan. He will be completely fine.” Kris handed over the picture to Junmyeon so he could have a better look. His finger lingered for a moment on Junmyeon before he pulled away and looked at Junmyeon with a bit of worry.  “The question should be, are you okay? You seem a bit jumpy.”</p><p>That was one way to put it. Junmyeon was not a fan of storms, never had been for as long as he could remember. The noise was unsettling, the darkness was cold and uninviting. If Junmyeon had to root out his issues with storms though, he could guess it was due to those countless nights being left completely alone in the darkness as a child. While it made it so he was okay with being alone, adaptable for being alone, it also gave him this forlorn feeling with being alone, like he was missing something. </p><p>Not to mention seeing the black figures framed by the storm had been particularly terrifying. </p><p>“I’ll be fine, just give me some time.” Junmyeon smiled softly down at the picture, before setting it on the side table. “I’m not the biggest fan of storms, but it's better now that I’m not alone.” He decided to be honest, earning a head nod from Kris. </p><p>“I want to go to bed.” Tao declared, Followed by him yawning and scooping up his crayons and dumping them back in the box. </p><p>“Give me a minute and I’ll be ready Tao.”</p><p>But the child shook his head. “I can go to bed by myself.”</p><p>Junmyeon couldn’t help but be startled by the words Tao had said. “What about the storm, Doesn’t it bother you? Are you sure you want to be alone?”</p><p>Tao nodded his head, walking over to Kris and pulling on his hand. “The rain isn’t scary at all when you're inside.” Junmyeon hated the implication behind those words, but he wasn't going to press it at that moment. “Kris can tuck me in!”</p><p>While Junmyeon was hesitant about the situation, he didn’t stop Tao from dragging an amused Kris off to his room. His worry was if Kris could be trusted, the elder had done nothing to indicate he wasn’t to be trusted. There was simply the worry over Tao going to bed by himself. There hadn’t been many times where Tao had slept without Junmyeon there unless he had fallen asleep in the living room while playing or watching tv. </p><p>Another bout of thunder boomed in the distance, causing Junmyeon to jump in his seat. He knew it was coming, yet he still reacted. He felt like an idiot, but the feeling was partially squashed by noticing something outside the window. Movements, many of them, similar to the scene he had seen at the door with Kris before, but this time throughout the giant living room window. </p><p>Cautiously Junmyeon made his way towards the window, his eyes struggling to adjust to the scene outside. The mixture of darkness and the rain made it more difficult to see the figures, but Junmyeon could tell they weren’t real people. At least not people actually there at that current moment. Yet Junmyeon heart still twisted in his chest, fear thrumming through his veins. There were many of them, well over a dozen making their way towards the house, not bothering to stop at the tree line. Despite the storm, Junmyeon could have sworn her heard voices, angry voices mixing in perfectly with the raging storm. Unlike before, they were holding things in their hands, long objects that looked to be maybe tools or weapons. </p><p>The one in the front somehow had a full lit torch. </p><p>“Junmyeon.” </p><p>They were moving closer, becoming more blurry for some reason. Their anger became more potent, and Junmyeon had to reach down to his side and apply pressure to the growing ache in his side. Pain bloomed through his body, and Junmyeon found it difficult to breath. </p><p>“Junmyeon!”</p><p>Kris grabbed ahold of Junmyeon, forcing him to turn away from the window. Just like that the pain was gone, though Junmyeon still couldn’t feel at ease. He was shaking like a leaf in the wind, tears streaming down his face. When had he even started crying? </p><p>“There were so many of them, and they were so angry.” Junmyeon's voice was barely above a shaky whisper, unable to raise his voice. But Kris understood his words, pulling him into a gentle hug.</p><p> “They wanted to kill me.”<br/>The words stung in his throat, a new horror hitting Junmyeon at the realization. They couldn’t kill him, but god, someone at some point hand wanted to, had tried to. Everything had felt so real, even with how out of place things had been. </p><p>And that terrified Junmyeon. </p><p>“They won’t harm you in any way.” Kris’s tone was unexpectedly rough, but it was somehow comforting. Kris was angry for him. “I won’t allow anything to happen to you-” Kris cut off his words, as if he wanted to say more but he couldn’t. He sighed, before pulling away from Junmyeon and offering him a half smile. “I Think it would be good for you to go to bed too, you're in a terrible state.”</p><p>Junmyeon shook his head. “I don’t think I’ll be able to get any rest in this state.” Yet again Junmyeon found himself glitching and the thunder, burying himself back against Kris. He had half the mind to cry at this point, tired of everything, yet knowing he would be unable to sleep. </p><p>Without warning Junmyeon felt himself being picked up, Kris carrying him bridal style down the hall. They ended up in the other bedroom downstairs, Kris softly setting him on the bed. “We can chat or lay down until you feel better.” Kris explained, laying on the bed next to Junmyeon. There was little space between the two of them, but Junmyeon felt little discomfort. If anything, he wanted Kris close again, he wanted his warmth and comfort to ease him. </p><p>Hesitantly Junmyeon shifted over, waiting to see if Kris would react.  Kris moved his arm, making space from Junmyeon to curl up on his chest, before wrapping his arms around Junmyeon. While his heart hammered in his chest like crazy, this time it wasn’t because of the storm or visions. </p><p>Being with Kris somehow always felt right. Even now in the storm, where everything felt so wrong, there was a calmness with him. </p><p>“Thank you…” Junmyeon pretty much mumbled the words, “Thank you for everything. You didn’t have to do any of it.”</p><p>“I wanted to.” Kris’ answer was quick, and Junmyeon found himself sitting up and staring at the other. The other gazed back at him, a seriousness to his face. </p><p>“Why?”</p><p>Junmyeon hadn’t meant to ask so abruptly, but the words spilled from his mouth. Kris had been kind to him and Tao from the moment he had met him, despite Junmyeon coming off hostile or being upset more than one time. Yet Kris had not once faltered, stepped back or shown disdain. </p><p>There was a moment of silence as Kris furrowed his eyebrows in thought, before slowly sitting up so he was even with Junmyeon. They were only inches apart, if he leaned a little bit in he was sure he could feel Kris’s breath ghost over his skin. Even with the storm raging outside, Junmyeon was certain Kris could somehow hear his heart hammering in his chest. </p><p>“I think you are an amazing person who deserves good things. Your smile is something that keeps me going.”</p><p>Junmyeon was fairly certain his face flushed a dark red shade, not expecting those words from the man before him. They were cheesy in some way, but they made his heart jump in the best of ways. Maybe it was due to him being out of the dating game for so long, But Junmyeon really was swept away by so few words. Then again, Junmyeon thought it was probably because Kris was saying them, not someone else. </p><p>Hands found Junmyeon’s face, so soft and warm he could melt in them. “Can I kiss you?” Kris asked, to which Junmyeon all too early nodded. God yes, Junmyeon wanted to kiss Kris, to be kissed by Kris. Everything he did brought such a good feeling, surely a kiss would be something else. There was a bit of nervousness as Junmyeon hadn’t been intimate in the longest time, but he pushed through and ignored the feeling. </p><p>Kris’s lips met his own, the kiss unexpectedly passionate but very much accepted. They moved naturally, Kris pushing Junmyeon down on the bed and deepening the kiss. Junmyeon shivered under Kris, yet he felt on fire at the same time. Slowly Kris pulled away,  the both of them panting heavily. They had only been kissing, But Junmyeon was turned on more than he ever had been in his life. Why did Kris have to be so good at everything?</p><p>“Should I go on?” Kris asked, his voice dead serious. Yet Junmyeon could easily hear him asking those words in a mocking tone, Junmyeon a mess below him. Instead of answering, Junmyeon pulled Kris back down towards him, kissing him again, slipping his tongue in the elders mouth. As they exchanged kisses, Kris began to slowly rub Junmyeon's side, earning a soft sigh from Junmyeon. His touches were electrifying, making Junmyeon only want more. </p><p>They exchanged touches, Kris doing exactly what was right and only making Junmyeon feel better with each thing they did. They ended up having sex yes, but god it felt like something entrily different. Junmyeon felt so connected to Kris, everything being so natural and right, his heart soars and a warm feeling bubbling in his chest. It was more then sex, it was real love making, the thing a person only read in those smut novels in the back of the magizine section at the grocery store. </p><p>The feeling did stop after they were out of breath and lying next to each other in bed. It continued on when Kris carried Junmyeon to the bath and made sure he was cleaned properly, massaging the shampoo in his hair better than even Junmyeon could. And Junmyeon was able to return the favor, turning beat red when he saw the red nail marks on Kris’s back. But Kris was not alone, while drying himself off Junmyeon noticed a deep red bite mark on his neck where Kris had bitten him during their passion. He remembered being a bit shocked at the pain first, an unnaturally burning pain he had never felt before, but the rush of euphoria after words had been wonderful. He wasn’t upset, if anything, he secretly liked the fact he had been marked, something he hadn’t quite expected. </p><p>The two got dressed again, quietly peeking into the other room where Tao was sleeping. His son was sleeping peacefully, clutching his stuffed panda while drooling a little on the pillow. Carefully Junmyeon climbed into bed next to him, snuggling Tao close to him. Kris stood by the door, watching the scene play out until Junmyeon noticed and ushered him over with his hand. Soon Kris slipped into bed next to him, his warm chest encasing Junmyeon’s back. </p><p>They laid there together like a little family, Junmyeon finally finding enough peace to feel himself fall asleep. As he drifted off, one thought played over and over again in his head. </p><p>This was how everything was supposed to be. </p><p>Everything would be okay.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I would like to apologize for not adding proper smut to this fic like I intended to. It was something I had planned from the start, but once it got down to it, every time i started to write it I got super anxious and a bad feeling, and I didn't want people to wait forever for an update over that issue. It's time like this i really wish i had a collaborator or something since it's something i want to include, but i struggle to do so.  If yall really want smut for this, I may write a spin off of just smut or a bonus chapter, but I can't do it right now. I have ideas and it all laid out, but im struggling on the execution. If your disappointed i understand, but I am trying my best to work things out. I did try to add interesting elements to the chapter to make up for the lack of sideways tango, so hopefully that is something.  </p><p>As always, thank you so much for reading and I hope you have a good day.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning! This is the chapter where things start to go downhill very quickly.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The wonderful feeling did not fade when Junmyeon woke up the next day, nor as it shifted into the afternoon. While Junmyeon could say every day had been made better by having Tao, there was a whole need for added feeling with Kris being there as well. And  Kris and Tao were in equally good moods, a light feeling filling the air. </p><p>“Oh that..” Kris said, noticing Junmyeon bracelet after they had finished lunch. Junmyeon had decided to put in on that morning since he didn’t plan on doing anything that might damage it. It was such a  pretty thing he would feel guilty if it even got a scratch because of him. It felt like a gift from his grandmother he needed to treasure. </p><p>Junmyeon moved his wrist so Kris could get a better look at the bracelet. It shimmered beautifully in the natural light of the room. “I think my grandmother left it for me, I found it in a box with my name on it. It’s rather nice.” </p><p>A smile formed on Kris’s face, but it wasn’t the one Junmyeon had started to look forward to. It was the sad one, his eyes darkening ever so subtly with hurt. It brought a pang of pain to Junmyeon's heart, flooding his head with questions. Did Kris know about the gift? Why did he look so sad about it? How come when it seemed like things were getting good, did Kris always look hurt? </p><p>But just as quickly Kris’s expression faltered, the sadness is replaced with something else, alarm. He abruptly looked away, staring out the window. Junmyeon couldn’t see anything other than the normal outdoor scene, but he knew Kris could see something. The sudden mood shifted had been too abrupt, how tense he had become was too hard to fake. Panic flooded Junmyeon. For Kris to get so alarmed...</p><p>Something was very wrong. </p><p>“I need you to trust me Junmyeon. I can’t explain it now, but, ” Kris’s tone was heavy with seriousness as he carefully took Junmyeon's hand. “You need to hide Tao. Now.”</p><p>He looked at Junmyeon, his eyes stead and true, and Junmyeon couldn’t help but trust him. </p><p>And Junmyeon was moving without a second thought, picking up Tao from his toys. His son was clearly confused, but didn’t question why Junmyeon had picked him up and instead easily clung to him. Junmyeon's eyes darted around, trying to find somewhere he could hide Tao. The house was large, but most areas could be easily accessed and seen. </p><p>He didn’t know why Kris had said to hide Tao, but he knew to assume the worst. There had to be somewhere Tao could be safe, somewhere that nobody would look and he could be until Junmyeon knew what to do. Junmyeon’s heart went crazy in his chest, and he forced himself to take even breaths. Panicking now would only cloud his judgment, he needed to have a clear head. </p><p>He needed to think.</p><p>Then it hit him. The pantry! It had that extra area that was practically hidden. There was plenty of space for Tao to hide there. Yixing had shown it to him. Junmyeon darted for the kitchen, quickly opening the hidden space and ushering Tao inside. The space was just big enough for an adult to walk in, so Tao would have plenty of space to sit with his plush.</p><p>“Eomma? What’s going on?” Tao asked, the worry clear in his voice. Junmyeon soothed a hand through the child's hair, smiling as best as he could. The last thing he wanted was for Tao to panic, so he had to be as strong as possible. </p><p>“You’re going to play hide and seek until someone you know comes and gets you, okay? Like Baekhyun, Yixing or even Luhan. Don’t come out for anyone else or it might be really bad. Can you do that for me?”  A lie, it was the best thing he could come up with. </p><p>It took a moment, but Tao nodded his head and tightly squeezed the plush in his arm. There were hints of fear on his face, but he seemed to understand what Junmyeon was saying.  Tao was smart, he would be perfectly fine, right?</p><p>“You’ll be hiding too?” </p><p>“I’m going to distract the bad people so they can’t find you. But don’t worry, I’ll hide when they get too close.” He felt bad for lying, but his word soothed Tao’s worries. There really wasn’t anywhere in the house that Junmyeon could hide, and he didn’t want to risk whoever it was finding Tao in the slightest. </p><p>“Be careful Eomma. You need to win with me.”</p><p>Junmyeon smiled, then planted a soft kiss on Tao’s head. </p><p>“I will Tao. I will.”</p><p>Slowly Junmyeon pulled back, flicking on the small light before sliding the space shut and moving the shelf back in place. Even knowing about the spot, it was still rather difficult to even see there was something off about the pantry. And the light didn’t bleed through at all, making Junmyeon feel better about leaving Tao. </p><p>Returning to the living room, Junmyeon found an even more stressed looking Kris, his eyes darting wildly as he looked out the window. “I can’t contact Luhan.” He muttered something else Junmyeon couldn’t understand, something that sounded as if it could be a curse word. “He's out on a contract so I can’t call him.” He turned towards Junmyeon, and the shorter could have sworn he saw his eyes shift to a darker, burgundy color for a moment. “There’s far more of them than I thought.”</p><p>The question of what Kris was talking about quickly was answered when the front busted door open, slamming against the wall loud enough to make Junmyeon yelp in surprise. People started filling, at least a dozen all dressed in similar hunting outfits, adorning an assortment of tools and weapons. But it wasn't a gun they were carrying, but knives, pitch forks, and cross shaped items. Dave walked in the front, a disgusting smirk on his face. </p><p>“Where is the demon child?” </p><p>“Get the fuck out of my house. How dare you-”</p><p>The group laughed, Dave, stepping forward towards Junmyeon. “I warned you, but you didn’t listen. It not my fault your a stupid bitch who has been swayed by the devil.”</p><p>Junmyeon took a step back, glancing around for Kris. While it felt as though Kris was right there, the taller male was nowhere in sight. A cold feeling rushed through Junmyeon, fear taking over. </p><p>Where had Kris gone?</p><p>One of the other men moved forward, grabbing a hold of Junmyeon and forcing him to the ground. He tried to struggle against the grip, but the man grabbed the back of the neck and squeezed hard, sending a shockwave of pain through him. That forced him to go still in order to stop the pain</p><p>Once Junmyeon couldn’t move, Dave moved forwards again, roughly grabbing his face and forcing him to look up. For a moment they simply stared at each other, Junmyeon glaring with all his might as the other man looked amused. If he was a more confident man, Junmyeon would spit at the man. But he didn’t.</p><p>“You can not stop us from our duty.” He moved his hand down, tracing Junmyeon's throat with his fingers, He paused at the hem of Junmyeon shirt, touching the tender area that had been bitten. Dave looked down, pulling the shirt aside enough to see the deep bite mark. </p><p>There was not much time to prepare for the aggressive slap across Junmyeon's face, so hard it sent him tumbling to the side and forcing a painful cry out of him. </p><p>“He’s been marked by a demon. It looks like we will have to take care of this one as well. Such a waste.”</p><p>The grip on Junmyeon tightened, causing him to cry out in pain. What in the hell were they talking about? It was just a normal bite mark from sex. Was sleeping with someone bad enough to be called marked by a demon? Confusion mixed into the pain of Junmyeon's head, the slap causing more damage than it should have. </p><p>Suddenly the hands on Junmyeon were gone, followed by the sound of a body thunder against the ground. Hands wrapped around his arms, pulling him up and to his feet. Kris had returned, placing himself between the crazy people and Junmyeon. </p><p>“You!” The leader said, pointing at Kris with a snarl. “You’re the bastard that was hanging around Boah when she went off her rockers. And here I thought It was your friend that was the demon, but oh boy was I wrong. You haven’t aged a day.”</p><p>“And you're still some self righteous ass.” Kris responded back  instantly. The entire mood of the room changed, all hands moving to their weapons or getting better grips on them. </p><p>“We aren’t the monster, you are. And I for one, will delight in getting rid of you and those you have turned against the light.”</p><p>Dave moved towards Kris, knife drawn and ready to stab. Kris caught his hand and held him back, glaring at the man. This time Junmyeon was certain, Kris’s eyes turned red and more menacing, his features much more shaper. His nails grew out longer like claws, cutting into the arm he was holding.</p><p>“Junmyeon, Run. Now.”</p><p>Junmyeon moved back, ready to go for the back door. But he was frozen in terror as one of the men stabbed Kris in the chest with the weird white crystal cross, forcing him to drop to the ground with a hiss of pain. His eyes faded back to their original color, the claws receding. But he was dead, Kris clearly looked at Junmyeon begging him to go with his eyes. </p><p>It took everything in his to force himself to move, running towards the back door. He couldn’t leave in the car and risk them finding Tao, so his best option would be to somehow hide. If he put enough distance and managed to make it in the woods, he was sure he could find some cover. There were plenty of trees, bushes out there, surely nature had somewhere he could stay until help was called. </p><p>Some of the men followed, but they were a bit slower as they weren’t used to the area. The rest stayed behind, some getting ahold of Kris, others tearing apart the house. All Junmyeon could do was run and Pray they wouldn’t find Tao or kill Kris. </p><p>In all honesty, Junmyeon didn’t know the woods well and quickly found himself unsure of what direction to go. He could still hear the men behind, footsteps thundering, the snapping of tree branches as they careless tore their way through the woods. He did want to go in the opposite direction and go too far from the house, so Junmyeon changed his path to go more to the side. </p><p>His body ached, not used to this much exercise, much Junmyeon kept running until he made it to a familiar spot. </p><p>The pond.</p><p>Hands grabbed him, one of them men already in the clearing. Junmyeon tried to fight, but was useless with how tired he was. Once again he was forced to the ground, this time much rougher as his face slammed into the dirt. The man dragged him to the water's edge, calling out that he had found him. Within minutes a good chunk of them men were at the pond, two of them dragging a paralyzed  Kris behind Dave. </p><p>Although he couldn’t move, Junmyeon could easily read the heartbreak on Kris’s face. They had both had tried, but there was little Junmyeon could do when they were so heavily outnumbered. </p><p>But it didn’t stop there. </p><p>Dave kicked Kris, hard, getting only a small grunt from the demon. Not satisfied, he stopped down on the cross in his chest, forcing in deeper in his chest and blood to squirt out of the wound. That was that got Kris, a yowl of pain forced from his lips. The men around them were all smiles, enjoying the torment. </p><p>“Who would have thought the salt would what actually works against the demon? We should make more of those crosses.” One of the men commented, getting murmurs of agreement like it was some game to them.</p><p>And then The torment went on.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You see that last line? Yeah. Get ready for some bad times.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning! I've said it from the starts, and tagged the fic with warnings, but i will once again give warning.  This chapter is the worst one in the fic, including violence and torture. I tried not to get too detailed, but it could be upsetting. Read at your own risk. If you don't want to read it, feel free to comment and I can reply with a brief summary.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Since you have allowed not one, but two wretched Demons into your life, You must be punished as well to make up for the grief they have caused. Lucky for you, We will allow you to live until the child is dealt with.” Dave's voice was filled with mockery, spitting out the word child like it was some piece of filth in his mouth. </p><p>A painful blow landed on the side of Junmyeon's head, sending his face towards the ground with a cry of pain. But the man holding him forced him back up, making the burning pain even worse. The taste of blood trickled in his mouth, his lip busted open. Someone hit him again, enjoying the sounds he made each time. </p><p>“Stop it.” Kris snapped, voice almost a loud hiss as he strained to move. “He didn’t do anything. He didn’t know.” The attention went back to the demon, cross still lodged in his bloody chest. It looked horrible and painful, but Kris kept his stone cold face. </p><p>“He was warned. But, if you insist on speaking up for him, we can make sure you receive punishment as well.” The main guy chuckled. He eyed the surroundings, before picking up a fallen tree branch from one of the trees. A thin one, slightly bendy one that looked rather strong for its size. “Remove his shirt.” He ordered, his men instantly complying. One of them pulled out a knife, sloppily cutting off the back of Kris’s shirt, the blade sinking into his skin multiple times.</p><p>When the bare skin of Kris’s back could be seen, he whipped it with the stick hard, a red, ugly welt forming on the flesh. Kris flitched, but he gritted his teeth to avoid making a sound. So Dave did it again, with more force then before, then again, then again, hitting his back over and over, making more and more ugly marks. A few busted open, bleeding as he would hit the same area twice.  Over and over again Kris would flich or grunt, but he would refuse to cave into there sick game. The sight made Junmyeon sick, but the look Kris gave him told him to keep his mouth shut. </p><p>Not satisfied with his reaction, one of the men pulled pouch from his pocket, dumping the white powder on the open wounds on his back. It was that substance that made Kris’s eyes go wide with pain, a pained scream leaving his throat. As if it weren’t bad enough, the man knelt down and rubbed the substance into the wounds, letting the rough texture of the salt tear at him more. </p><p>Salt seemed to be the biggest weakness to the demon, and the main thing stopping him from using his powers. If only Junmyeon had the strength to crawl over and pull the cross out, then just maybe Kris could do something, save Tao at least. But the grip on Junmyeon was strong, the pain still throbbing through him. Things were so horrible, Junmyeon didn’t even want to know how they planned on killing Kris. </p><p>The toruture continued, kicking, hitting, stabbing, anything they could to get Kris to react. It got harder for him, pain becoming more and more obvious, the demon slowly breaking down before Junmyeon. Just watching it was to much, the sight of Kris in so much pain feeling as if I knife was in his own heart, being twisted more and more with each sound of pain. </p><p>He couldn’t take it anymore. </p><p>“STOP! PLEASE, JUST STOP!” Junmyeon screamed out, startling the men around him. Hot tears rolled down his cheeks, unable to stop himself from crying. “Take your anger out on me. I was the one who allowed him in.” He pleaded, his entire body shaking. “Just please, stop it.”</p><p>“Junmyeon, don’t. I can take it-” Another hiss of pain left Kris as another blow was dealt to his bloody back. </p><p>“I think if he wants a turn, we can give him one.” Dave walked over to Junmyeon, leaning down in front of him. “If you tell me where the spawn is, I’ll stop hurting the both of you until we bring him here. But if you continue to be uncooperative, we’ll have to force the answer out of you. Pick your poison.”</p><p>Both offers sounded bad, but the last thing Junmyeon would do was give up Tao to those horrible people.</p><p>“Fuck you.”</p><p>“Such a pity you chose the hard path.” Dave tisked, standing back up. “Use the water boys, I’ve heard it good for making lips loose.”</p><p> </p><p>Instantly Junmyeon felt himself being dragged to the water's edge, his face shoved below the surface with little preamble. The cold water stung, and all too quickly Junmyeon found himself struggling to hold his breath. Unable to, he opened his mouth and was forced to inhale the water, choking around it, his throat burning as it struggled to find air. Just as his vision started to go black he was pulled out. Violently he started to cough, water expelling from him. Junmyeon barely had time to take a breath before he was forced into the water again, the same process repeated. </p><p>Just as they did with Kris, they repeated it all over and over, bringing Junmyeon to the point of nearly drowning, before pulling him out just long enough to keep him alive. They threw out nasty insults at him, taunting him, telling him it was his own fault. Saying it would be over if he just said where Tao was. Over and over again, Junmyeon soon lost the strength to even fight for his breath, going completely limp and letting the water seep into his lungs. </p><p>It was only when he was unable to move did they stop, the man dragging him to the shore once again. He tried to force Junmyeon back into a kneeling position, but his body simply slumped over, water dripping out of his mouth. </p><p>“Where is he?” The man asked, but Junmyeon couldn’t even open his mouth. He stared at the man with blank eyes, barely registering Kris was saying something. Or was he yelling? The water still felt trapped in his ears, making everything feel so distant.<br/>“Boss, He isn't responding.” The hands left his body, leaving him like a fish on the shore. Every part of him ached, his lungs on fire, struggling to breath still even in the open air. A foot prodded his side, but Junmyeon couldn’t even cry out in pain. </p><p>“He must be far weaker than he looks. Usually they last much longer.”</p><p>“The demon must have stolen his energy, that thing is still fighting.”</p><p>Junmyeon could only watch as Dave questioned Kris, demanding answers from the Demon. When he reached out to grab Kris’s face, the demon bit him, his teeth sinking in far enough to tear the skin open. It only enraged the man more, the cross pushed even further, a knife slashed into his back. Kris wailed in pain, lashing out best he could, but barely reaching any of them. </p><p>They didn’t like the fact he could almost move, and a knife was lodged into his hand, pining it to the ground. </p><p>“Fuck, the thing is terrifying. How in the world does he get humans to help him?”</p><p>But they were wrong, Kris was one of the nicest people Junmyeon had ever met. He had done nothing but help, but listen, but try to understand. The only reason he was acting like this was because of them, because they were tormenting him. Kris wasn’t scary at all, it was the Humans before him that struck fear in Junmyeon’s heart. </p><p>Feeling came back to Junmyeon fingertips, and he found himself able to move them. He still felt weak and in horrible pain, but if he waited for the right moment, he might be able to do something. The men had been stupid, leaving one of the knifes just out of reach from Junmyeon. He wasn’t much of a fighter, but this was a life or death situation.</p><p>Other men filled into the clearing, the ones that had been in the house. To Junmyoen's relief, they didn’t have Tao with them. “We tore the whole place apart, but the kid was nowhere.” One of them spoke up. “There is no way he left, so it has to be in there somewhere.”</p><p>“Well then, burn the house down. He will run out like a rat to us, or die in the flames. Either way, he will be dealt with.”</p><p>A tense, horrified panic filled the air at the words he said. Kris reacted first, sputtering out words in Chinese as he fought even harder, but he was still unable to move. One of the men hit him, but he kept up his words, getting louder and more frantic, his eyes taking on the smallest red tint. . “Shut him up now!” Dave ordered, and one of the men's gloves was shoved down his throats, muffling the words.</p><p>Junmyeon had to do something.</p><p>It was like he had been given a new life, a rush of adrenaline hitting him, giving him the push he needed. Junmyeon moved, grabbing ahold of the knife , slashing at the back of the closest man's  ankle, causing him to shrink and pain and fall to the ground.  Another man moved, But Junmyeon was up and used the blade to stab him, getting two strikes in before another set of hands got a hold of him. As a last ditch effort Junmyeon swung around violently, his blade catching the first man in the throat, sending him to the ground as blood spilled from the gash. </p><p>With all the energy he had left as he fought against the hold, kicking, screaming, slashing at the men moving closer. The men were clearly panicked, two of them fallen and Junmyeon somehow still on his feet. With a horrific snap Junmyeon's arm was twisted, the knife falling from his limp fingers as he cried out in pain. Another man moved towards him, jabbing the a blade right into Junmyeon chest.</p><p>A new pain bloomed in Junmyeon as he stumbled back, looking down to see a much larger blade lodged in his chest, angled upwards. Blood seeped through his shirt, and Junmyeon felt like he was once again choking, but this time the water was much thicker. </p><p>Chaos erupted around him as he stumbled back  and fell into the water. </p><p>“You weren’t supposed to kill him!”</p><p>“The fucking bitch was going crazy, what the fuck was I supposed to do. The fucking demon gave him some powers or some shit.”</p><p>“We should have cut out his tongue.”</p><p>“That wasn’t the plan you stupid fuck! You’ve ruined everything!”</p><p>The voices meshed together, arguments  filling the air. But one voice in particular called out to Junmyeon, rising above the blurring mess. </p><p>Kris was screaming his name. </p><p>But his voice was getting quieter, just like the rest of them. The water felt oddly nice, welcoming him into its cold embrace. The red swirls were rather unpleasant, but there was nothing he could do about it. At least it was numbing the pain. Slowly he began to sink, the world above him becoming darker and darker. This time when the water entered his lungs, it felt more welcoming and pleasant, like it was guiding him. </p><p>Junmyeon allowed the waters depths to take him. </p><p>At least now the pain would be over.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is much nicer, but there are angsty aspects in it. I hope you like it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cold hands reached into the water, yanking Junmyeon from it. He sputtered, coughing up water, not realizing he had fallen asleep in the bath. “Good lord child, you could have died if i hadn’t thought to check on you.” The innkeeper warned, scolding him like a mother would. “I’ve decided to call the doctor in for you since you don’t seem to be getting better. His ways are strange, but he gets things done.”  </p>
<p>“Thank you.” Junmyeon rasped out, shakely getting out of the water. The woman was gone just a quick, going back to whatever work was to be done. Once Junmyeon was out of the water, he instantly felt sweaty and gross again, his body weak with illness. He threw on a robe and stumbled out of the washroom, luck that he had been given a room close to it. The room he was renting was tiny, the bed was hard and bad on his back, but he wouldn’t trade it for what he had had before. </p>
<p>Slipping back into bed, Junmyeon was out once again, occasionally coming in and out of a delirious consciousness. Each time he thought of eating, but hunger evaded him and he didn’t think his stomach could handle it. Out of all the things, the first thing that had to happen was for him to get sick. </p>
<p>A warm hand touched Junmyeon's forehead, a bit softer then the one from earlier. He slowly blinked open his eyes, his vision still a bit blurry from his sickness. A man sat next to his bed, prominitate jawline, beautiful brown eyes and thick eyebrows. “An Angel.” Junmyeon mumbled out figuring he must be on death's door to see such a beautiful person in his time of need. The man made an odd expression, his brows coming together and his lips pulling thin, but he still looked attractive. </p>
<p>“You’re very sick, I will need to stick around longer than I thought.” His voice was deep and calm, speaking like he knew exactly what he was saying. He stood up and vanished for a moment, leaving Junmyeon to blink and consider it all was a hallucination. But when the man returned with a kettle of hot water and a tea cup, Junmyeon thought he may not be as lost as he thought. </p>
<p>The tea was good, whatever in it seemed to please Junmyeon body and to get the burning feeling under his skin to simmer down. Even then the man didn’t go, patting him down with a damp cloth, getting him more tea and food that were easy to eat, skiing him to drink water again and again. Junmyeon had been taken care of before, supposedly by the best of the best. But this was different, there was such tender care with this man. His touches were gentle, he made sure to check on Junmyeon, not just force him to do things. It honestly felt nice. </p>
<p>As Junmyeon felt himself getting drowsy again, a question formed in his mind. In his state he had forgotten basic etiquette, calling him the man the whole time in his head. “Who are you?” Junmyeon asked, his words slow with sleep. </p>
<p>Once again the man looked startled, before a subtle smile formed on his face. “My name is [-----]” he said. But Junmyeon was already asleep, missing the words of his savior. </p>
<p>The doctor was odd indeed, his methods not like those Junmyeon had heard of. He used things others didn’t, cleaned the hell out of everything, had used wire to sew close someones gash. It was very strange, but from the looks of it, it worked. And he was well liked, the darling child of the village, All the woman wanted him, and the men wanted to be like him. </p>
<p>Except Junmyeon. </p>
<p>Junmyeon didn’t want to be like him, but he could understand how the woman would swoon over his handsome looks, his quiet brooding,  confident but not boastful, the way he wasn’t much of a conversationalist. Although by spending time around him, Junmyeon was quick to pick up that the doctor was simply an awkward guy, and he liked to talk when he knew a person. Junmyeon happened to be one of those few lucky people. </p>
<p>With how kind Yifan would be, Junmyeon would find his heartbeat going faster than it should and an urge to stick closer to the tall male. The first time he had slipped his hand in the other has felt so right, their fingers intertwining naturally. He had looked to Junmyeon for a moment, but it had felt like a win when he didn’t pull away and instead had turned away, a slight pink dusting his face. </p>
<p>“Meet me at the pond at dusk.” Junmyeon gave little more information, sprinting away from [----] little work space in the cabin. He liked to write things down about the people he treated, Junmyeon reading it over when the other was out. Reading wasn’t something for the common man, and Junmyeon still wasn’t comfortable with bringing up his past. And he never asked, never prodded, so it worked out well. One day he would tell, but that day was not now. </p>
<p>Just as the sky started to darken, turning the space into a beautiful painting, [-----] slowly strolled down the path to the pond. As Junmyeon watched him walk, he briefly realized that something was off. Not about the situation, not about him, but for some reason, he felt like something was missing. But the feeling was quickly squashed when he stood next to Junmyeon, and the two looked over the sparkling water. </p>
<p>“I want to try something.” Junmyeon admitted, looking to the ground. “It’s the only way I think I can express myself. If you don’t like it or want me to, that’s fine, but please give me a chance.”</p>
<p>“Of course Junmyeon.” [-----] said, giving the shorter the boost he needed. He reached over wrapping his arms around the tallers neck, pulling him down until their lips met. Whereas Junmyeon expected to pull away quickly and full of shame, the moment he felt the softness of the others lips he didn’t want to. Instead he fully kissed the other, before slowly pulling away. </p>
<p>When [-----] gave little reaction, Junmyeon felt like an idiot, quickly pulling his arms away and wrapping them around himself. Of course he hadn’t reacted, probably thought Junmyeon was some sort of freak. Would probably throw him out, even with how nice he was. Junmyeon had been careful, giving signs that he was instead, watching careful to see if the other was too. And he had thought he was, but not it felt like he had seen it all wrong. If he told the town, surely Junmyeon would have to leave. </p>
<p>“Oh.” [-----] finally said. There was a long silence, before he went on. “I liked that.” Junmyeon's eyes instantly went up, staring at the other shell shocked ones. “I didn’t think you called me out for this, but I can’t say I’m disappointed.” Hesitantly he reached out, taking one of Junmyeon's hands and planting a soft kiss on it.  “I’m not sure how this works, but with you, i'm willing to try.”</p>
<p>For the first time, Junmyeon felt like he could cry tears of Joy. </p>
<p>The silver bracelets were one of the few things he had taken from his home, unwilling to part with the gift from his late grandmother. She had known about Junmyeon, and had nothing but living to him nonetheless. They had been gifted by her, with promises they were considered good luck. Junmyeon liked to believe they were, and he wanted to share that luck with the one he loved. </p>
<p>He had to pay two different people to carve the names, one from him, one from Junmyeon. If made together Junmyeon was sure talk would go around town, and he didn’t want things to crumble yet. When he told the person his partner's name, for some reason it felt heavy on his tongue, his mind seeming to black out as he said it. When he looked at the bracelet later, his eyes for some reason couldn't quite make out the letters. All the other delicately carved symbols that Junmyeon didn’t know look fine, but his name for some reason looked off. </p>
<p>His partner loved the gift, wearing it to match Junmyeon, a small symbol of their love. Yet as time passed and things went well, he couldn’t help but notice something was still wrong. But every time he thought of it, it instantly slipped from his mind, like it was something just out of reach. </p>
<p>The day Junmyeon found the boy half starved to death tied outside like a dog, he knew everything was over. When he took in the tainted child, people started to question why two men lived together, why they would bother to take a child from his parents? They could do as they wished. </p>
<p>The child felt so much happier with the two of them, but the town didn’t care. And there really was only one person to blame, the one who had come from out of town and brought in the storm. </p>
<p>“Look at that harlot, he ruined a good man. Thinks he is something now.”</p>
<p>The voices were always mocking bitter, but Junmyeon refused to acknowledge them.</p>
<p>“I think he’s a witch, maybe even a demon. Tainted the poor soul, trapped him with his wicked charm. Why else would a man lay with him.”</p>
<p>“I’ve heard demon’s don’t like water.” Before Junmyeon could react, a jug of water was dumped on him, the woman in the market laughing. He flinched, only seeming to confirm their bias. </p>
<p>“He’ll get what's coming for him. And that bastard child he takes care of.”</p>
<p>[-----] was pacing, and Junmyeon had long stopped wondering why his lover's name constantly slipped from his mind. The same would happen with his child, making Junmyeon feel crazy sometimes. When he had given his child a locket, Junmyeon couldn’t bring himself to get the name carved and stare at a blur again. </p>
<p>“It’s pretty bad.” His lover muttered, stopping in his spot and looking at Junmyeon. “They didn’t treat it probably and now it’s infected. I cleaned it the best I could and treated it, But they barely listened to me. They wanted to do leech treatment. Any more blood loss will kill the boy. If they don’t keep the wound clean, it will kill him. I don’t understand why they won’t let me stay.”</p>
<p>The head of the village's child had suffered nasty accident, resulting in near death. They had brought the doctor in to help, but mocked the way he did things. If it went wrong, the town would have the reason they wanted to throw them out. </p>
<p>“You wanted to help, and are the best shot they have on helping that boy live.” Junmyeon pointed out, but he felt himself unable to smile. “You’ve done all you could. They are stubborn.”</p>
<p>[-------] Sat next to him, leaning against Junmyeon's shoulder with a heavy sigh. “You’re right, I’ll be going in and taking care of him again soon anyway. I can make sure he is taken care of.”</p>
<p>That night was one the most restless sleeps the family ever had, and the question of why things felt so off would not leave Junmyeon’s head. </p>
<p>Junmyeon didn’t feel accepted by the locals, but he never felt fearful of them. They were curle with their words and sometimes got physical, but they still held respect for his partner, and didn’t want to deal with his anger. </p>
<p>But it all changed within hours as the night drew near. New’s quickly spread the child's death, snapped the last weak string holding everything together. Junmyeon had been only on the edge of the village with his child, collecting scraps from the garden as he often did. The woman running the inn kept her distance from Junmyeon, but had never stooped down low or told him to leave. </p>
<p>“Killer.” The voice was snarl, Junmyeon instantly moving to grab Tao's arm. There were a handful of men, swords in two hands, a bow in the thirds. “You tainted his mind, barred him from healing the child with your wicked ways.”</p>
<p>“I have done nothing of the sorts.” </p>
<p>“The elders have announced you and your wicked family shall be punished for your crimes.” One man said, stepping forward. Junmyeon was unable to move fast enough, blood spattering the air in front of him. Pain surged throughout his body, but the small scream of pain next to him hurt more. His son was covered in blood, a deep wound in his body.</p>
<p>Junmyeon picked the boy up and ran for their lives. An arrow hit his back, causing him to stumble, But Junmyeon kept running, something pushing him to go much harder than he could, even when more arrows came. One hit his child, another cry of pain falling from him. </p>
<p>“You can run, But justice will be served!” Then the man yelled, but Junmyeon kept going home. </p>
<p>By the time he made it to their familiar space, his son’s breath was low blood everywhere. Carefully he laid him down, trying to remember what his lover would do. He grabbed a spar cloth and applied pressure, trying to stop the blood.</p>
<p>But it was too late. His child went limp in his lap, causing a pained sob to leave Junmyeon lips. The door slammed open, his lover running in over to him. He checked the boy, his horrified face only confirming Junmyeon's greatest fear. </p>
<p>Voice began to fill the air of the night sky, seeping into the wall of the cabin as they shouted cursed into the wind. With them they carried torches, lighting up the night sky scaring both beast and men into hiding.</p>
<p>Junmyeon was barely able to keep his eyes open as his lover tried to apply pressure to his wound, a desperate attempt to stop him from dying. But not that that feeling had faded, Junmyoen felt the full force of his own injuries. His breathing was ragged, only broken by his spout of coughing up blood.</p>
<p>The end for him too was near.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, I don’t know how-” His lover said, Junmyeon let out a whimper of pain, the tears on his face mixing with the blood streaks.</p>
<p>“It's okay. You tried, I know you did.” It hurt so much to speak, but Junmyeon wanted to comfort his lover in his last moments. </p>
<p>Junmyeon stroked the hair of the child on his lap, though he knew his touches had long since been able to comfort the child. Much of the blood in the room had come from him. If only Junmyeon had been faster, they might have stood a better chance.</p>
<p>As he felt himself weakening, Junmyeon's eyes began to flutter. There was no way he could survive this, he knew he was a goner. But he had a chance, he just needed to go and let the mob to its work.</p>
<p>Smoke filled the air as the cabin caught fire, forcing Junmyeon into a painful coughing fit. His wrist burned, as if something molten hot was touching his flesh. </p>
<p>He still had a chance, he could live, he needed to leave. </p>
<p>“Go Yifan.” His voice was barely a whisper, rasping out painfully. Yet there was an odd relief, finally, the name he had been searching for had left his lips. </p>
<p>Yifan.<br/>
His name was Yifan. </p>
<p>And his child was Zitao.</p>
<p>Zitao was still in the house-</p>
<p>As if it was all one loop, Junmyeon felt himself being pulled out of the water, from the deepest depths he had ever imagined, a name still lingering on his lips, in his water filled lungs.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading. I read all the comments from last chapter multiple times, not expecting people to be shocked by the events. Then again, it was never really Junmyeon who was in the line of fire. Honestly, it made me sad to write last chapter and this one, but it also was pretty easy as they were the parts I've thought and planned out the most. This fic is nearing it ends and I'm reluctant to finish it as I really love it, but I'm not the type to add filler. Maybe ill do one shot spin offs, those are fun. </p>
<p>As always, Stay safe out there and have a good day.</p>
<p><a href="https://curiouscat.qa/sutaoris">Here is a link to my curiouscat</a> if you would like to make a fic request or just say Hi.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pain bled throughout his entire body, but it was the exhaustion that truly made Junmyeon feel horrendous. A voice filled the air, desperate in tone. Slowly he realized there were hands on him, gently caressing his face, warm to the touch on his wet, cold skin.</p>
<p>“Please, I can’t lose you again.” His voice shook as he spoke, pitch higher than normal, like a truly broken man. “You need to come back.”</p>
<p>Junmyeon struggled to open his eyes more than a slim slit, Yifan harshly breathing in at the simple action. It had been the sign he needed, Junmyeon showing he wasn’t gone just yet. The hand movements stopped, and Junmyeon felt his hand being lifted and squeezed, Yifan checking his pulse like it wasn’t real. </p>
<p>Focusing, Junmyeon noticed the face before him, once soft eyes now angler and completely blacked out, sharp teeth sticking from his mouth, thick, pointed horns nestled in his hair, standing tall. Thin black markings decorated his paled skin, he looked drained of all life, broken. Yet there was something there, a strength, that made Junmyeon feel at ease. </p>
<p>He no longer felt unsafe in the arms of such a beautiful creature. </p>
<p>“It worked.” Yifan’s words were breathy as he pulled Junmyeon closer. The further movement surprisingly didn’t add pain, something was stopping the further harm. There was more of that warmth Junmyeon craved, bringing life back to his gross body. “I can’t believe it worked. I'm so sorry Junmyeon.”</p>
<p>He wanted to tell Yifan not to apologize, but he was far too weak to even open his mouth. Although Junmyeon’s mind was still muddled and things were still unclear, Yifan had done nothing wrong, that he knew. Guilt could be a nasty thing, eating a person alive, and Junmyeon needed Yifan’s strength at that moment. He needed someone there for Tao.</p>
<p>Mustering what little strength he could, Junmyeon managed to barely squeeze the hand now resting in his, hoping to send the message. Yifan fell silent, somehow understanding and allowing Junmyeon to move his focus. </p>
<p>Behind Yifan was another familiar face, further back with a body in his grasp. Luhan, looking fairly similar to Yifan, though his horns were their own uniqueness. The usual soft face looked of nothing but rage, one that could strike fear in any man. He dropped the body on the ground with little preamble, and Junmyeon noticed that the ground was littered with dead bodys. Not a single hunter  in sight still alive. </p>
<p>Within a moment he turned to the pair, his face softening significantly. “I’m going to check on the child now that it’s safe.” Despite the carnage Luhan had caused, Junmyeon knew Tao would be safe with Luhan. And knowing Tao was in better hands, and Yifan was no longer being tormented, Junmyeon allowed himself to go back into the dark abyss once more. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>----</p>
<p>“He gives his harness bells a shake. To ask if there is some mistake. The only other sound’s the sweep. Of easy wind and downy flake.”</p>
<p>Yifan's tone felt soft and soothing, easily pulling Junmyeon from his sleep. A poem he knew and loved, and surely hadn’t expected to hear. Opening his eyes, he saw Yifan sitting in a chair next to the bed, Tao in his lap as the two read from a book. The cover was the word poetry in thick letters, painted beautifully with watercolor. </p>
<p>Softly Yifan nudged Tao, the child's eyes shooting up. A happy smile graced his face when he saw Junmyeon was awake, slipping out of Yifan’s lap. “Eomma!” His tone was filled with excitement.  With zero hesitation he climbed up on the bed, tackling Junmyeon in a hug despite Yifan’s soft protests to be careful. Elbows met sore flesh, but overall Junmyeon wasn’t bothered by his child's attempt at comfort. If anything, it made him feel better to hold Tao in his arms and know he was alright. </p>
<p>“What has my little Taozi been up to?” Junmyeon asked, hugging his child. Tao beamed at him, then looked back to Yifan. </p>
<p>“Baba and Lulu have been playing with me! We were waiting for you to wake up.” Junmyeon could not hide his surprise at Tao’s words. Not only was he calling Yifan Baba, but Luhan, the man he had been terrified of, Lulu, the cutest name possible for the Demon. </p>
<p>Did Tao also remember his past life? With how he spoke sometimes, it felt like he knew more. Based on what Junmyeon remembered from before, Yifan was Baba and Junmyeon was Eomma. For a child, it made sense that it would be so unclear. Junmyeon had only just recently realized what he had been dealing with. He needed to talk to Yifan and Tao about it later, once things had hopefully calmed down.</p>
<p>For all Junmyeon knew, there were more of those horrible people out there, ready to try and kill them again. The thought alone made Junmyeon’s blood run cold, and he squeezed Tao tighter. At this point, Junmyeon didn’t know how long he had been out, let alone what had actually happened. There were vague memories of Luhan killing someone, but there had been so many of them. </p>
<p>“I’m glad they were here to take care of you while I couldn’t.” Junmyeon brushed his fingers through Tao’s hair, a small smile slipping back on his face. </p>
<p>As if on cue, Luhan strolled into the bedroom doorway, leaning against the frame. Once again he was back to his normal, human self, not a trace of anything off. “Tao, would you like to come help me make something for Junmyeon? I'm sure he would love something to eat.” Tao instantly nodded, slipping out of Junmyeon's grip and going to the other. He didn’t grab onto Luhan, still putting a bit of space between them, but Junmyeon could tell he was much more comfortable. </p>
<p>They waited for a good minute in silence, listening to Luhan and Tao making their way to the kitchen, before either of them spoke up. </p>
<p>“I’m so-” Yifan started, moving closer to the bed, but that wasn’t what Junmyeon wanted. </p>
<p>“I remember.” Junmyeon cut in, not wanting an apology. Yifan fell silent, staring at Junmyeon with a confusion he didn’t recognize. But Junmyeon pushed forward. “I remember things, things from before? It couldn’t have been from now. I’m not sure how it all works, but I remember, you, Us, even Tao. It’s only bits and pieces, but I can feel it was, or maybe is, real. There is a reason you couldn’t say anything, right? You wouldn’t do this for no reason.” </p>
<p>Now with the memories a bit more clear, Junmyeon could feel things even stronger than before. Yifan wouldn’t lie or keep him in the dark, that wasn’t who he was. They hadn’t talked or done much in this.. Life…, But  Junmyeon trusted Yifan hadn’t changed from the past that much. He could still feel that trust. </p>
<p>Carefully Yifan sat on the bed next to Junmyeon, his eyes trained on the wall with thought, searching for the right words. For so long he must have wanted to say something, and now he could. “We can not give our own summoning name, which mine is the name I had before. What I am is  such a complicated thing I didn’t want to trouble you with it so soon, until I was sure.” Yifan let his gaze return to Junmyeon, eyes flickering red for a moment. “I didn’t want any of this to happen to you again.”</p>
<p>“But you didn’t do this. From the start they were after Tao, which isn’t your fault. You only found me after.”</p>
<p>“Junmyeon.I’m the reason they are after Tao.”</p>
<p>“What happened?”</p>
<p>Silence embraced the pair once more, Yifan once again in thought. “Would you be okay with seeing it? I can do that, show you, it’s easier than saying what happened.  But I understand it could be too much.” There Yifan was again caring, offering Junmyeon options. He wasn’t sure what exactly Yifan meant by see, but after all that had happened, Junmyeon figured he could handle whatever Yifan was talking about. </p>
<p>All it took was a simple nod and Junmyeon was surrounded by complete darkness, utterly alone. He waited for something, anything, a sigh of what he was meant to see. Then a low light appeared, just ahead, like a small candle in the darkness. Junmyeon made his way through the darkness, the scene becoming more clear the closer he got. More candles appeared, a circle of them on an old wood floor, a drawing in the center.<br/>The symbol looked eerily similar to the one Tao had drawn that day. </p>
<p>Voice filled the air, two figures appearing from the hall, the man carrying a small body in his arms. Tao, completely passed out lay in the man's arm and the two adults spoke in whispers. Their words were muffled, Junmyeon unable to understand the words, but the tone filled Junmyeon with unease. He could only watch as Tao was placed in the circle, the woman cutting her arm and letting the blood drip on the symbol, chanting. Her words still were muddy, But there was no way he could miss the name that came from her lips. </p>
<p>“Luhan.”</p>
<p>The symbol glowed a bright red, illuminating the dark room for only a moment, before from the center a figure appeared, bending over and inspecting Tao. Luhan, his eyes glowing red, his expression at first lacking any interest. But Junmyeon didn’t miss the slight widening of his eyes with recognition, the anger simmering under the fake calmness he wore. His lips barely moved, uttering a familiar name faintly. ‘Yifan.’</p>
<p>Tao’s parents stood there expectantly as Luhan straightened, his face scrunching up to show his displeasure. Junmyeon stepped forward, reaching out, but found he couldn’t touch anything, couldn’t say anything. It was a memory. How he could see it all, Junmyeon did not know, but he understood now why Tao felt fear against Luhan, despite never ‘meeting’ him. </p>
<p>“You wish to sacrifice the child?” Luhan asked, annoyance thick in his voice. “What do you wish to gain in return?” The man stepped forward his time, boldly looking to the demon before him. </p>
<p>“The brat has been spreading things that are ruining our family name. We would like those questioning his claim to be dealt with, for our reputation to be fixed” Although Junmyeon no longer saw the man speak, he somehow heard more from the man. ‘This is the only way we can get that business deal and pull us from debt. Having another child will be no problem.’</p>
<p>The words made Junmyeon feel sick, Luhan’s face falling as well. Without warning fire sparked in Luhan's  hand, the man flinching away. “You disgusting humans. How dare you?” Luhan snarled.</p>
<p>“What, I thought you said this Demon didn’t care about child sacrifice?” The woman hissed, hiding behind her husband.  The man moved back, frown plastered on his face. “Everything I read said he wouldn't care. He’s supposed to be heartless.”</p>
<p>Their words upset Luhan more, the fire growing more intense. The couple tried to back away, but Flames appeared behind them, moving where they did, trapping them inside the room. Part of Junmyeon worried for himself, remembering the fire that had been there back then, but no warmth braced his skin, no smoke reached his lungs. He was completely safe because he wasn't really there. </p>
<p>“Deal denied, I’ll take you two instead for daring to waste my time by trying to erase your sins.”</p>
<p>In a flash the room was engulfed in flames and screaming, Luhan focused on watching Tao’s parents burn to death. While the flames destroyed everything in their path, they seemed to just avoid the passed out Tao, Luhan’s other hand hovering over the child, stopping the flames from getting him. Yet as Luhan’s anger refused to simmer down, the flames nipped at Tao, threatening to break through Luhan’s hold. </p>
<p>But the flames never touched him, Yifan appearing just as Luhan did, eyes red, teeth sharp. He only took one look at Tao, his eyes also going wide, before he lifted the child, his hands touching exactly where Tao’s marks were currently on him. </p>
<p>The scene shifted, to outside, Yifan setting Tao down a short distance from the house. He turned away and took a step, but then came back to Tao. He crouched down, inspecting the child, looking at him the way he had looked at Junmyeon, as if he couldn’t believe it was Tao. But he knew, it was clear. He reached out, hesitantly, but stopped just before touching Tao’s face as he saw the marks on Tao’s skin. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry Tao.” Yifan said, before vanishing into the air as footsteps and voices drew closer, inspecting the scene of the fire. </p>
<p>Once again Junmyeon wawa enveloped in darkness, this time much shorter before he was back in his bed. Yifan sat there, the guilt clear on his face. By saving Tao, he had doomed, made him look like he had been marked by a demon, simply by helping him. </p>
<p>“How they reacted wasn’t your fault Yifan. You saved him.” The situation was more complicated, But Junmyeon couldn’t blame Yifan. Luhan had lost himself in anger, and Yifan had been the one to step up. </p>
<p>Tao was alive because of him, that was what mattered.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the gaps in uploading. I'm reluctant to end this fic, i've enjoyed writing it so much. </p>
<p>As always, Thank you so much for reading, Stay safe out there and have a good day.</p>
<p><a href="https://curiouscat.qa/sutaoris">Here is a link to my curiouscat</a> if you would like to make a fic request, asking something, or just say Hi. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's here, the end. I hope you enjoy it. I tried to put a lot of fluff and cuteness.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Boxes filled the living room still, Junmyeon yet to find the time to put everything in its place. The timeline had been so quick for moving, there wasn’t much he could do. With three days between when Junmyeon could move from his grandmother's house to the new one before Tao had to start school. Yifan could easily put everything away, but it didn’t feel just right, so a good half of the boxes were still to be put away. </p><p>“Tao, we have to go soon!” Junmyeon called, digging through one of the boxes to see if he could find the can opener. Tao wanted raviolis for dinner, and Junmyeon was certain he had not seen the tool yet in his unpacking. Maybe he should let Yifan at least finish the kitchen, then he wouldn’t be stuck looking for random kitchen utensils. </p><p>He pulled away, set in the plan on getting his demon partner to find the missing tool. Turning around, Junmyeon spotted Tao standing in the hall, staring at Junmyeon with a nervous expression. Junmyeon couldn’t stop the smile from coming to his face at the sight. Tao looked adorable with his Panda backpack and matching lunch box. He had insisted on having a panda backpack, and Junmyeon had gone searching the internet for a good quality one that could handle the wear and tear of a child. It had taken a long time, but the one he had found had been perfect. </p><p>“I don’t want to go.” Tao whined, a thing that Junmyeon had witnessed a lot more lately. The whole process was overwhelming, moving, suddenly having two fathers, and having to go to school and be around a flood of children, he understood his child's fear. But Junmyeon was sure Tao could do it, he had already gone through so much and proven how strong he was. </p><p>Kneeling down, Junmyeon handed Tao his jacket. “You love learning Tao, school is the best place to learn. Besides, you want to make friends, right?” Tao nodded his head reluctantly, putting on his jacket. “If you go for a whole week and can’t handle it, I will figure out something else for you. But can you please try this for me and your Baba?”</p><p>“I guess I can.” Tao said, earning another smile from Junmyeon. </p><p>Although Tao could take the bus to school, Junmyeon didn’t want to overwhelm him even more by separating from him so soon. The drive was fairly short, and Junmyoen needed to go to the school anyway. With a bit of work, Junmyeon had managed to snag a part time position at the school as an assistant librarian and recesses volunteer. Even with all the money he and Yifan had, Junmyeon didn’t want to just sit around and do nothing. This was a good starting stop to see if being a teacher was really the job he wanted. </p><p>Tao clung tightly to Junmyeon's hand as he walked him to his class, the child too nervous to go by himself. There was a small pang of guilt in his heart when he saw the sad look Tao gave when he had to go check in, but he knew if something truly went wrong, Yifan could be there in a heartbeat. </p><p>When he had been younger, Junmyeon remembered being anxious about going to school every single year. But then he had met Baekhyun and everything had become better. His hope was that Tao could find a friend, even if it took a while for Tao to build his trust. Kids could be cruel, but they also could be kind. Tao just had to find one of the kind ones.</p><p>The end of the school day came all too soon, the day passing by fast with mild worry for Tao. He had half expected to see the child in tears at some point, demanding to see him, but luckily such a thing hadn’t happened. Junmyeon was waiting in front of the school, hoping he didn’t need to go in and track down Tao. He had told Tao he would be out front, just like the other parents. </p><p>Children flooded out of the school, a loud mess of chatter. It didn’t take long for Junmyeon to spot Tao, his child instantly yelling when he saw him. “Appa! Baba! Look!” He yelled loudly. Tao was holding hands with another child, dragging him towards his parents. Junmyeon looked to his side monetarily, spotting that Yifan had appeared just before Tao had come out. </p><p>“Look! Look!” Tao held his bag, the child next to him doing the same. They had smailair bags, the other child being just a regular brown bear, but in the same style. The same bag had been on the site Junmyeon had bought Tao’s from. The glowing smile on both the children's face gave hope to Junmyeon. </p><p>“Who is your friend here?” Yifan was the one who spoke up, looking equally as satisfied at the development. </p><p>“Jongin! He likes bears too!”</p><p>When they arrived home, Junmyeon was happy to see the amount of boxes had significantly gone down, the kitchen now much fuller. Even better, Yifan managed to whip homemade raviolis that Tao fell in love with, reminding Junmyeon that he didn’t have to make everything from a can. </p><p>There were perks to dating a demon, that was for sure. </p><p>After assisting Tao with his homework and getting him to bed, the two adults settled down in the living room, music playing at a low level from the stereo to fill the silence. Out of all the things, Junmyeon had chosen to keep his salt lamp, having it carefully placed in the further corner of the room where it couldn’t be reached. Yifan had insisted the lamp wouldn’t do much unless someone tried something like bashing it against his head, but Junmyeon did want to take any risks after what he saw. </p><p>Mindlessly Junmyeon ran his fingers across the skin on his wrist, still not used to the scarred skin. Yifan said it would heal when he fully turned, but that wouldn’t be for a while. For now, the flesh looked like healed burn marks, indigisustable symbols that had been on the bracelet. </p><p>In truth, Junmyeon had in fact died shortly after saying Yifan’s name. But it had been enough to summon the demon, Yifan, panicking to fulfill Junmyeon's request, while trying to stop the horror that had happened to Yifan himself. </p><p>Junmyeon too, would become a demon. The bracelet he had worn, something about it started the process. Even Luhan, who was much older then Yifan, knew nothing of how it had happened. But When Junmyeon's life was taken again, he would come back as a demon, something Yifan didn’t like. </p><p>“I don’t want you to suffer like me, at least not yet.” Junmyeon had been confused, but Yifan wasn’t afraid of explaining himself anymore. “Tao needs someone who can be there for him. If you became a demon, just like me, you could be summoned at any time. Power is great, but you lose so much at the same time. I want you to have the human life you never got.” Junmyeon had agreed. Neither of them even knew how to breach the topic of what Yifan was, let alone how hard it would have been to explain why both his dads weren’t normal. </p><p>Honestly, Junmyeon didn’t want to think about death so soon. And Yifan seemed just as happy to sooth his mind. </p><p>A hand wrapped around his, stopping him from rubbing the skin and drawing him from the rough memories. “I have something for you.” Yifan siad, lightly pulling Junmyeon to his feet. Junmyeon was led to the garage. Yifan disappeared, reappearing just as quickly with a box in his hands. “I was thinking about waiting until we were more settled, but when I saw her I just couldn’t.”</p><p>In the box was a cat, black and very similar to the drawing Tao had made. The drawing that had  been of the cat from before, and the thing followed Junmyeon around, haunting him. The cat had favored him in his past life, explaining why it had been so constantly there.  Everything was somehow coming together, each day another piece falling into place. It would still be a process, but it felt nice having answers. </p><p>“She’s cute, I’m sure Tao will love her.”</p><p>Despite the chaos, Junmyeon enjoyed the warm feeling in his life.His life was no longer a dark, lonely place where the shows moved and drove fear in his heart. He had a house he enjoyed being in, with people he loved. There was still much he had to figure out, but with the help of his grandmother, Junmyeon had been given another chance. </p><p>Before Junmyeon had questioned why him, not wanting to take advantage of her somehow. But after finding Tao, meeting Yixing, having Baekhyun, and falling for Yifan all over again, why not him? Junmyeon could share what had been gifted to him to others, and at the same time find his place. </p><p>And when the time came, he would once again rise from the depths, and take his place at Yifan’s side, as always.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much to everyone who has been on this journey with me. This by far has been one of my favorite works i've wrote, and I'm happy to see it get so much love. I tried to wrap things up, but left a few things open because even Junmyeon doesn't truly know it all yet, and won't for a long time.</p><p>I have something planned for Tao in the future, but it won't be posted for a while as my goal is to finish all my unfinished works ive posted. </p><p>If you have any questions about the series, or just fic requests in general, feel free to comment below. I love hearing what people have to say.  <a href="https://curiouscat.qa/sutaoris"> My Curiouscat.</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>